Lost and Found
by punkette kagome
Summary: AU, OCNESS!I was abandoned, at 8 yrs I was left to fend on my own. My mother the only family I knew of had left me and never looked back. 10 yrs later when I turned 18, I met him, the 1 person, who as he stepped into my life changed it forever. SessXOCs!
1. Prologue

Path to family

Lost and Found

Prologue

_-_

_**Summary:**__ I was abandoned, at the age of eight I was left to fend on my own. My mother the only family I've ever knew of had left me and never looked back. Ten years later when I turned 18, I met him, the one person, who as he stepped into my life changed it forever._

_-_

Sesshomaru Takahashi is a business man. His life revolved around his work, and in his prime years at his company he was rolling in the money. His wife Kara Yamazaki was his high school sweetheart. After two years of marriage Kara had gotten pregnant and had twins. A boy and a girl, they were the light of their lives, but the years to come, for the family, were not as happy as they thought it would be…

"_Kara I can't believe you, how dare you do this to me, to us!" said Sesshomaru sitting on his bed in his room with his wife standing in front of him unfazed. He looked up at his wife she was a sight of beauty, her long limbs displayed nicely in the short silver dress she was wearing. Her long brown hair was left loose falling over her shoulders. Those piercing grey eyes became as cold as steel as she glared back. Her angelic face; that he fell for, though he knew now that she was the farthest thing from an angel, more like the devil's incarnate. _

"_What are you talking about dear?" she asked with out even looking at him. She lost interest in him a long time ago, sure he was amazingly attractive with his stoic persona, beautiful silver hair and molten amber eyes but he wasn't around and she had needs, and if he couldn't supply them for her then she would just have to go somewhere else, or at least that was what she believed. _

"_Kara we have two kids together, and you're running around cheating on me, what did I do to you to make you do that?" he asked, his always perfect face had run hard. Dark bags had formed under his eyes from working long hours everyday and then worrying about where she was at night. _

"_What are you talking about me cheating on you? Sesshy, you know I'd never do that to you," said Kara as she walked over to him and sat in his lap. She started to unbutton his shirt. _

"_No, don't!" he said in a sharp tone as he smacked her hands away and pushed her off his lap. _

"_Why? Are you tired of me?!" she yelled getting angry; it had been months since they last did anything together. _

"_No I'm not tired of you, more like I'm disgusted, and I'm sure it's you that's tired of me. You sleep with a different man every night. What is wrong with you, what happened to the woman that I married?" he asked. _

"_That pathetic excuse for a girl was left in the past, this is who I am, so you better deal with it; now stop talking nonsense and let's just get under the sheets," she said. _

"_No, why don't you just pack your shit and get the hell out of my house, and out of our lives, I don't want my kids near you, hell you don't even take care of them. Mayu and Aiko are more mother figures to them than you are," said Sesshomaru as he stood up and walked out the door. _

"_What is wrong with you, you have no right to tell me what to do," said Kara as she walked to the door and watched him go towards the kids' room. _

"_Don't forget Kara this is my house, you spend my money and it is me who works in this house. Don't think that you can just do what you please in this house without me knowing, I know what you've been up to and it's the last straw I want a divorce and I will get the kids, you mark my words," said Sesshomaru as he walked into his kids' room and watched over them…_

"_So Sesshy what happened to _'I will get the kids, you mark my words,_'?" Kara asked with a laugh as they exited the court room. A crying baby girl was in her arms. She was trying to get to Sesshomaru but Kara was not letting her go. _

"_I'm sorry baby, I'm really sorry," said Sesshomaru as he looked at his daughter. She looked just like her mother but with his eyes. She was such a sweet and innocent little girl, and was going to be brought up by such a horrible excuse for a mother. _

"_Papa, me go to papa!" she cried. _

"_Oh be quiet, you get to come with Mama," said Kara. "Well bye Sesshomaru, we'll see you around, bye son." She didn't even look back at her ex-husband or son and just kept on walking with her daughter in her arms. Sesshomaru had tears in his eyes as he watched Kara take his daughter away. _

"_Come on Sessh, Keita needs to get some rest and so do you. Well get her back, don't you worry about it," said Sesshomaru's younger brother, Inuyasha, as he put a supportive hand on his shoulder. _

"_Yeah I hope so, I can't let her keep my baby, she'll ruin her," said Sesshomaru._

"_I know, that's why we'll fight again, take her to court," said Inuyasha. _

"_Yeah," said Sesshomaru as he took his two year old son from his sister-in-laws arms and carried him out of the court house. _

They tried to fight back but Kara had basically vanished from their radar. She was no where to be found and because Kara was no where to be found, his daughter was also no where to be found. It was like she vanished from the face of the earth. The loss in the family was so grave, especially on Sesshomaru…

_-x-_

Every morning I woke up to the rancid smells of decay and mould. I look at my surroundings and realize again that I wasn't in a bed. Sleep was the only time I was ever at peace because the second I wake up from those dreams I have to face the reality of my life. My entire life, or as far as I can remember it, has been a nightmare. At a young age my mother had abandoned me, I don't remember her but I still remember that morning when I woke up…

_I was eight years old, adorned in a ratty old dress. I woke up in a park; I don't know where I was and so tears made their way into my eyes and fell down my face. Slowly I started calling for my mom, I was quiet but someone had heard me. That person came to me and tried to take me in an embrace to quiet me down. She was so scary though, I remember it clearly, she was dirty; her hair was plastered to her face and dirt smudged on her face. I started to scream and tried to run away but it was all futile. But once that lady touched me I didn't cry anymore, some how her touch calmed me and so I let her hold me as the tears fell._

She is now my provider; you could even call her my mother or sister for she was there for me when no one else was. Her name is Riya; she was 15 at the time when we first met. That day was the most horrifying and comforting day of my life. Though Riya scared the crap out of me that day, I stayed by her side. I had no where else to go and so I followed her. She took me to a huge fountain and the next thing I knew she walked right into it. She was washing herself. I watched as all the grime and dirt fell off her body.

She had amazing brown hair that looked really healthy after washing it and after looking closely seen that she had the most amazing brown eyes, because the brown had a tint of green in it. She entranced me and once she was clean I couldn't help but stare at her.

"_Oh come here sweetheart you must be so scared_" was the first thing she said to me. "_I want to go home_" was the only thing I muttered. She ignored it though, cause she knew that I was left all alone.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"Um… my name is Keira, Keira Yamazaki," I said as I looked at her.

"Well then Keira how about we go get you some food?" Riya asked as she took a hold of my hand and dragged me away.

Riya took me with her, and honestly I could have sworn that she looked like she could be my sister. We had the same brown hair but I had an unusual shade of amber coloured eyes, while hers was brown with little specks of green. She kept dragging me with her. It took us a while but we soon came to this abandoned house. To an eight year old like me it was really scary, and I didn't want to go inside. She dragged me in anyways, and when I walked in I seen two boys sitting on the ground and another girl. One boy looked a lot like Riya except he had a more blond color to his hair and all brown eyes. I later found out his name was Ryu and that he was Riya's 11 year old brother. The other boy had jet black hair and really light blue eyes. His name was Hiroshi but I soon learned that he liked to be called Hiro. He was 18 years old at the time. The other girl was Hiro's twin sister. She had the same black hair and blue eyes. Her name was Hannah.

When I first walked into that house every pair of eyes were on me. I felt nervous and so hid behind Riya, my only comfort. When they seen me do that they all smiled well everyone besides Ryu. He just stared at me.

"Who is that behind you Riya?" asked Hannah.

"This here is Keira, I found her crying on the streets so I brought her over here," said Riya.

"Um Ri, did you ask her if she knew where she lived? What if her parents were around?" asked Hiro, looking at his Riya who I later found out was his girlfriend.

"Babe I obviously know that much, but I'll talk to you about it later, right now I want to get Keira some food," said Riya as she picked me up and carried me away.

That was how it all began. Riya took me in, even though she was short on money. I grew up admiring her. Hannah is also another person who to this day is like a mother to me. While we lived in that grungy abandoned house she would go to work at a diner as a waitress. Hiro also had a job, I think at that time he was construction worker. Neither of them went to school, dropping out two years before I met them because both their parents died leaving them all alone. After getting to know Riya and eventually Ryu I learned that they ran away from home because their mom was an unstable addict and their dad was an abusive drunk. They were abused for a lot of their childhood, and I felt really bad for them, but they are happier now. My friendship with all of them grew and through each year that I knew them. I became really close with Ryu, funny how the one person who was apprehensive of me coming became my closest friend.

Through the whole experience of growing up without parents and all the other normal things a child should get, I was still able to get some form of an education thanks to Hiro, Hannah and Riya. They taught me and I'm grateful for what they've done.

Because of those guys by my side I never felt abandoned and I never felt like I wasn't worth anything. Although in your eyes my childhood may have been horrible, and maybe it was seeing as I don't remember the first eight years of my life very much. But all I can say is that the rest of my life was nothing like what it was then. I found love and compassion I belonged and I knew that this was my family. And after ten years of being apart of this family I met someone, who as he stepped into my life totally changed it around. That was when all the pieces started to fit together. My name is Keira Yamazaki and this is my rags to riches story…

_-x-_

A/N: So this is a story that I've had written down for a while, I know that I have other stories but this one just started to pop back into my head again. So I thought I'd put it up. Well tell me what you think. I've always wanted to write a story revolving around Sessh and now I finally got to do it!


	2. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

Lost and Found

Chapter 1

_-_

_**Summary:**__ I was abandoned, at the age of eight I was left to fend on my own. My mother the only family I've ever knew of had left me and never looked back. Ten years later when I turned 18, I met him, the one person, who as he stepped into my life changed it forever. _

_- _

"Hey Kei wake up! Come on baby you gotta get up," said a loud male voice.

"I don't wanna get up," mumbled Keira as she tossed in her pile of blankets on the floor. The guy who was trying to wake her up just chuckled.

"Come on Kei you'll be late for work and Ri will get in shit for recommending you," said the boy. Keira sprung up and her eyes were wide.

"Ryu why the hell didn't you wake me up!? What time is it?!" she asked frantically, as she threw the blankets off of her.

"Babe calm down, you still have an hour before you have to be at work. It's only seven," said Ryu as he chuckled again. Keira whacked him on the arm.

"Well then why did you say that I'll be late?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to wake you up," said Ryu.

"Well that's a stupid reason," said Keira as she pouted. Ryu just laughed as he leaned in closer towards her and placed his lips on hers. Keira just smiled because she was used to getting his morning kisses. When he pulled back she looked at him. As a man he had matured, his boyish face became strong and masculine. His brown eyes were always aware and alert, especially in the lifestyle that he grew up in. His blond hair had gone a darker shade almost brown. He was her everything in her life. He was the only person who kept her going. More than once had she thought about just ending her life, though she had a family, as a child things were just too hard to cope with, but it was also hard to end. Ryu was always by her side, and kept her going.

As they got older they soon because more than friends. Keira and Ryu were always together; he would take her out and take her places where she wouldn't have gone alone. Ryu was known well on the streets of Osaka and because Keira was his girlfriend she was just as respected. Ryu was a smart guy and even though he lived in that abandoned house with his sister and the rest of them, he never took to crime. He would keep to himself but if need be, he would step in on any fight. At the age of 21 he was able to make something of himself, working at a garage as one of the head mechanics. His dream was to get an easy and comfortable car so that he could take Keira around. He loved cars and though he didn't have the money for one didn't mean that he didn't know how to drive one.

"So where is everyone else?" asked Keira as she looked around the dingy old room.

"Ri is already at work, Hannah is out I think buying some food. Hiro is at the garage, and we're here," said Ryu.

"What about Shin? Where is he?" asked Keira.

"Shin? Oh I think the little twerp is still sleeping," said Ryu with a laugh.

"Hey leave my baby alone," said Keira as she stuck her tongue out.

"When did we have a baby? That kid is a little devil in disguise," said Ryu as he scrunched his face. Keira laughed as she pecked him once more before standing up and stretching the kinks out of her back. After a nice stretch she went in search of the little boy that she had found crying on the streets just like she had.

Ryu enjoyed the view his girlfriend gave him and just sat back and watched. Keira knew he was watching her but she didn't care, he had his rights, and she enjoyed taunting him. She walked into the next room, which they had boarded up nicely so that there was warmth in the room. There on a pile of blankets slept a little boy who was only five years old. His grey hair was short but messy. Though she couldn't see them, she knew his eyes were a brilliant shade of violet. He was such a sweet kid, though he loved tumbling around with the guys. Ryu was right he was a little devil in disguise but only with the guys. She just assumed it was a guy thing.

Ryu walked up behind her and watched the kid. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Hard to imagine that thing can sleep," said Ryu which caused Keira to laugh.

"Yeah but I should go get cleaned up, can't look all messy at work," said Keira as she walked into the makeshift washroom, that had a sink but no running water. All it was good for was the fact that it had a mirror. They had bottles of water that they used in the washroom. She took out her toothpaste and toothbrush and got on with her daily routine. Once Keira was cleaned, as much as was possible in their condition, she went back to the open room where she shared with Ryu and stripped out of her overly sized shirt and shorts. Ryu went back into the room and watched her. She put on her waitress uniform, which consisted of a peach skirt that came up to her thigh and a peach t-shirt. A white apron and her name tag. Though the pay was not that great it was better than nothing, after all there was hardly any place that hired uneducated people.

Once she got ready Keira went back into the room with Shin in it. He was sitting on the floor now mildly awake and looking around. He had only been with them for about a month, but he seemed so much happier than when she first found him. He had opened up, within the first few days with all the love that the girls had showed him. He was abused by both his parents and then one day was just left on the street because his parents didn't want to deal with him anymore. He told them that they blamed him for being poor and not being able to travel. The kid was just five but he was more mature than many kids his age. He had been abused and because of it he had learned to toughen up. He used to fight it but being a five year old boy he couldn't really do much rather than cry and try to run away. But he was able to move on from it because of Keira, Hannah and Riya always showering him with love and praise, something he never had.

When Shin saw Keira standing in the room his expression changed and he ran to her. Keira smiled as she picked him up. "Hey sweetie," she said as she hugged him.

"Kei-Chan!! Can I come with you today? I don't want to stay with Ryu! He's so boring," said Shin.

"Shin I can't take you to work unless you come with Ryu," said Keira as she looked at Ryu who had also changed into his outing clothes. "Well seems like that was his plan all along, now how about you go get cleaned up and then we can all go?"

"Okay! Thank you Kei-Chan," said Shin as he jumped out of her arms and ran to the washroom.

"So what are you planning on doing with him today?" asked Keira.

"Well I decided to treat him. He told me something yesterday that made me want to cry and I don't cry," said Ryu.

"What is it?" asked Keira getting worried.

"Babe the poor kid was molested by his dad. That sick bastard touched his five year old son, five fucking year old son! He was scared to tell me, because he thought that he did something wrong. I don't want that kid to ever think about stuff like that again. He didn't deserve it and I wanted to show him that it doesn't matter if you're poor or not you can still have fun and enjoy yourself," said Ryu. Keira had tears in her eyes as she heard what happened to Shin. Ryu wiped them away as they fell and hugged her.

"My poor baby," said Keira.

"Don't worry, Shin's a strong boy he cried yesterday, but he tried so hard to hide it," said Ryu.

"Oh well get him something really good, something that he really wants, I don't care how much it is I'll give you the money from my next pay check," said Keira.

"Yeah I already had planned that so stop worrying and don't think I'm going to take your money," said Ryu.

"Okay fine, but be nice to him today," said Keira.

"I'll be as nice as I can, but he's a little boy, boys like to fool around with other guys," said Ryu.

"Yeah so I've noticed," said Keira with a laugh.

"Okay I'm ready!" said Shin as he ran into to the room. Keira laughed when she saw the boy. He was in his old clothes that were all tattered and dirty.

"Baby, you can't wear those clothes anymore, I thought I got you new stuff?" asked Keira.

"Yeah I do have those new clothes but they're ugly," said Shin as he stuck out his tongue.

"Hey those are some nice clothes okay, now you go get them and put them on," said Keira in a little kid's voice.

"Oh okay," said Shin as he went back and put on a new shirt and shorts.

"Okay well since we're all ready how about I treat you two to some breakfast at work?" asked Keira.

"OKAY!" said Shin as he grabbed Keira's and Ryu's hands and took them out towards the exit.

-

Sesshomaru Takahashi was sitting in his hotel suite with his son. They were in Osaka for some business. It was early in the morning when he had to get up and go to the board meeting. His son being an unruly teenager all through high school was still adjusting to the whole adult deal at the age of eighteen.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh at his hopeless son who was still passed out on the bed. He hoped that coming to Osaka for the board meeting would help him get away from the party animals in Tokyo who were his friends. He hoped that it would help his transition into the business. If Keita didn't learn soon then that would mean that his younger brother's eldest son and his nephew—Yosuke—would become the heir to the company when he became of age.

As much as Sesshomaru loved his family he wanted _his_ son to be apart of something that he himself loved so much, since Keita never showed much interest in anything else other than partying with his friends.

"Keita you better get up the meeting will be starting in an hour and you still have to shower," said Sesshomaru in his no nonsense voice. Keita groaned as he turned over and pulled the pillow on top of his head. He mumbled some incoherent words in the process. "Keita I don't know what you just said but you have one minute to get off your bed and into the shower."

Another groan was heard from the heap on the lavish bed before the young man tossed the duvet off his body. He was clad in boxer shorts; his shaggy light brown hair was in a mess with his bangs falling over his eyes. He pushed his hair back as he rubbed his eyes. The amber orbs stared at his father's stern face and he rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Dad, why can't you just ask me nicely? Like _'Keita time to get up or we'll be late'_? It's not hard to be nice," said Keita as he saw his father's expression change. The stern stare softened for a second and then reverted back, but Keita caught it. He smirked; his father always had a weak spot for him.

"Could you just get ready please? We have to leave soon," he said trying hard not to let out a sigh, because everyday he looked at his son he saw his other child. His daughter who was lost in the world with his fiend of an ex-wife. And every time he looked at his son he regretted not being able to tell him all that he knew and wished all of it didn't happen. And so he always succumbed to his son and felt vulnerable in front of him.

"Yeah I know I'll be ready in twenty minutes tops!" said Keita with a grin as he ran into the washroom and started his daily routine. As true to his words he was dress and ready to go in twenty minutes. He was in a crisp dark grey suit with a pale blue shirt and a tie in a darker shade of blue. He liked his look, and had to agree with himself that even if he didn't like going to the stuffy meetings he still looked good in a suit. "So we can go now!"

"And you're not going to have breakfast?" Sesshomaru asked with a brow raised. He was in his usual black suit with grey dress shirt. Keita flushed at the fact that he forgot about breakfast something he rarely did.

"Do we have time for breakfast?" he asked as his father looked at him with amused eyes though he didn't notice because he found the ground really fascinating at the moment.

"Yes, I've already ordered for us."

"Nice save Dad! So where is it?"

"It should be here any minute." There was a knock at the door, which satisfied Sesshomaru. "Ah there it is, Keita would you get it please?"

"Sure thing Dad." Keita walked over to the door to get the food and smiled when he saw the girl who was serving them. She looked to be a few years older than him but she still blushed when she saw him in his suit with his smile.

"Hi there, miss."

"Hai Takahashi-san you're breakfast is ready."

"Thanks. It's really kind of you."

"It's no problem," she said standing there waiting. Keita pulled out his wallet and gave her a tip. The meal would be charged to the card when they left so he didn't have to worry about it.

"Kei just bring the food inside we don't have much time."

"Uh yeah sorry Dad. Thanks again!" he smiled broadly at her before taking the food tray from her.

"Do you always have to drool at any pretty lady you meet?" Sesshomaru's questioning stare made him grin.

"Of course Dad! You should try it sometime; you know ladies and girls, alike fall to your feet!" Keita looked at his father as he grabbed a plate. His father had been the only parent he'd ever known. There had never been a mother for him to look to; the closest he had to a mother-figure were the house care takers and his aunt—Kagome Takahashi. There had never been anyone not even as a part time lover for his father. It kind of pained him to know that his father was alone.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word when Keita said those words to him. He never wanted to go through the pain that Kara had put him through. His family broke that day those long years ago. He never saw his daughter again and the pain still lived inside him growing more and more each day. He never wanted to put his family through it again and most definitely did not want to let his heart become vulnerable to another woman like he did Kara.

"Uh Dad are you going to eat or not?" asked Keita with a piece of bacon in his mouth. Sesshomaru's train of though stopped at he looked at his son and smiled genuinely.

"Yeah pass me a plate please," said Sesshomaru. Keita obliged and passed a plate over to his father and they enjoyed a quick but amiable breakfast together. After their breakfast they left the tray outside of their room and went down to their limo that was waiting to take them to the meeting.

As they sat in the limo and were driving through the city, Sesshomaru looked outside and saw a very familiar looking person. For a brief second he thought he saw his ex-wife. But at second glance she looked a lot younger and was wearing an outfit that looked like a tacky waitress outfit. Beside her was a man who looked older than her with a boy sitting on top of his shoulders. They looked happy and Sesshomaru thought back to when he went out for strolls with Kara when they first got married.

"Hey Dad how long do you think this meeting will take?" Keita looked at his father and was intrigued to see that his father was staring out into space. "Uh Dad what's up with you today?" asked Keita.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I asked you if you knew how long the meeting will take."

"Oh. Well the meeting might take a while depending on how long it takes the people to agree to the merger and expansion of a branch here."

"Great that means we'll be here forever!" he groaned and coaxed a smile out of his father.

"You're going to have to get used to it anyways, so just deal with it. Who knows you'll probably love it," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, sure!" Keita said in a sarcastic manner and just turned around and went back to look out of the window.

-

Keira was almost off. Doing a full shift she would be at the café from morning until four in the afternoon. It was already quarter to four and she was waiting for the time to finish so that she could leave work and go see Ryu. As the clock ticked away the last few minutes she said bye to the workers. Riya had already left a few hours previously. She went home to take care of Shin, since she heard of what had happened to him in his past before they met him.

So Ryu was supposed to pick her up when she was off and she couldn't wait. She went to the back room and got changed into some regular clothes. When she left the café she looked around the street to see if she could find Ryu. She stood and searched but couldn't find him anywhere. She paced in front of the café, searching in every direction, but it was all useless.

She stopped pacing. Her eyes caught sight of Ryu walking on the other side of the street. Her heart filled with love as she reached out for him. When she realized what she was doing she shook her head and dropped her hand. She smiled as she called out to him. "Ryu!" Her shout didn't meet his ears. She groaned and so she started towards him.

-

"This is so much better than that stupid stuffy board room." Keita was zooming around the city of Osaka aimlessly. He was stuck in the meeting for half the day and he didn't understand how his father had a passion for it.

Keita had changed out of the suit—which had gotten really uncomfortable after the first hour—and was now wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a white polo shirt. He had rented a royal blue mustang convertible and was taking out his frustration out by driving it to his fullest content.

Keita had his music blasting as he drove down a very familiar looking street. He heard a girl's voice mixed in with the music, and although something told him to look for her and stop, he kept on driving. That was a big mistake as he heard two very distinct screams. One was a cry of pain while the other was a cry of anger and worry. Everything blurred in that one moment and before he knew it Keita had stopped his car and was staring into a very angry pair of brown eyes.

The only thing that registered in Keita's mind was the scream of pain and the name that was being said over and over again.

"Kei! Kei are you okay? Baby are you hurt? Please be okay!" Ryu was down on the ground beside Keira trying to bring her back to reality. She had been crossing the street to come over to him and was hit by the car. He touched her face gingerly, and felt the warmth.

"Kei please talk to me, baby are you okay?" asked Ryu.

"R-ry-…" a cough escaped through her mouth as Keira opened her eyes. The amber of her eyes darkened as she felt a sharp pain on the side of her ribs. "R-yu?" she asked as she moved her head to look up at her boyfriend. There was so much worry in his eyes that she couldn't help but smile.

"What the hell are you smiling for?! Kei are you alright?" he asked with so much passion.

"Yeah, except that my side hurts," she croaked out. It was those words that flared anger inside of Ryu. He turned back towards the car that hit Keira and was ready to kill.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? Don't you fuckin' see where you're driving?!" Ryu stormed over to the car and stared down at the driver. Keita stared out the windshield with a blank look. He wasn't even listening to the screams that were directed at him. He was staring at the girl that was lying on the ground in front of his car.

Then he heard the name again and he came back to reality. "How could you hurt my Keira?! You are going to pay for that!" said Ryu as he grabbed Keita's shirt.

"Keira…?" asked Keita as he looked into Ryu's face. Ryu was taken back by the familiar face. He looked just like Keira. His grip loosened on the shirt and Keita got out of the car and walked towards the girl on the ground.

He bent down beside her and looked at her face. It was like looking in the mirror with longer hair, and more feminine features. When their eyes met he was taken back to a time when everything was different…

"_Ani, come pway!" said a little girl as she pulled him over to the toys. _

"_It's Ani-ki, Keira." Keira looked up at her father and smiled trying to pronounce the word. _

"_Okay Kei-Chan let's go play!" said Keita as he grabbed her hand. She smiled warmly at her older brother…_

"Ani?" Keira asked as she looked into the amber eyes of Keita's before she went unconscious. Keita's eyes went wide with shock as his hand went to touch her face.

"Kei-Chan?" He shook his head when he heard what he said. "What am I saying, this—"

"DON'T TOUCH HER! GET AWAY FROM HER!!" said Ryu as he grabbed Keita's hand and tossed it away from Keira. He picked up Keira and had her in his arms as he started to walk away leaving Keita to sit on the floor. Cars were driving past his parked car honking at him, but he ignored them as he stood up.

"Wait! Let me help!" said Keita as he ran to Ryu. Ryu turned around and glared at him. "P-please? Let me help you, it'll be easier in the car," said Keita as he gestured to the car. Ryu looked down at his unconscious girlfriend and realized he needed to get her help and he had to put aside his own hate and anger to get her the proper help.

So he followed Keita back into the car. Keita started the car and took them to get some help for the unconscious girl.

-

**A/N: Well here you go another chapter! I hope you all liked it, and I can't wait to write the next chapter! Please review! I live off of them and they always make my day!**


	3. Chapter 2

Lost and Found

Lost and Found

Chapter 2

_-_

_**Summary:**__ I was abandoned, at the age of eight I was left to fend on my own. My mother the only family I've ever knew of had left me and never looked back. Ten years later when I turned 18, I met him, the one person, who as he stepped into my life changed it forever. _

_- _

Sesshomaru was sitting in his hotel room in a heated discussion. He held the phone away from his ear when the person on the other line started to scream. He massaged his temple with his free hand as he let out a sigh. "Inuyasha, you idiot, can you just shut up for a second?"

He heard anther groan but his younger brother finally calmed down. "Sessh you know how important this was. Why the hell didn't you tell me about the meeting?!" yelled Inuyasha once again. He was appointed co-chairman after his father had died, but Inuyasha still didn't get the respect that he deserved from his older brother.

"You were busy with your wife's family so I didn't want to bother you," he said with a sigh. It wasn't like he was lying; his brother's mother-in-law had gotten a bad case of appendicitis and had been in surgery the day that he had to leave. Sesshomaru didn't want Inuyasha to be torn between his job and his wife, so he took his son instead.

"Just cause Kimiko was in surgery for something minor as to remove an appendix doesn't mean you couldn't have consulted it with me," said Inuyasha in frustration.

"Well gee I'm so sorry, next time I'll come straight to you, co-chair," said Sessh with a glint of humour.

"You're not funny, so don't even try…So how did it go?" asked Inuyasha forgetting about his anger, and more concerned about the companies progress.

"Well we discussed it with the head board here and they seemed to be leaning towards us on the merger. It would be a good deal, the Takahashi Industries finally expanding past our first branch," he said with a wistful smile.

"You sound like Dad," Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Well they were his words," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah. So is it final or do you have to go back for a follow up consultation?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Because if you still have more to do then I'll be there by midnight tonight," said Inuyasha as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah right like Kagome is going to let you just get up and leave especially since you have a four year old running around the house."

"Mei can handle Kyo and the rest of the kids no problem, and besides I have Yosuke and Mina to help her. They're old enough to help with the little ones."

"You keep telling yourself that Inu—" Sesshomaru stopped dead in his sentence when he saw his son at the door to the room. He was looking at his father for help and there was fear and confusion in his eyes. "Keita, son what's wrong?"

"Sessh what happened? Is everything alright?"

"I'll have to call you back," said Sesshomaru and with that he hung the phone and walked over to his son. Then he saw another person right behind his son holding an unconscious girl. "Keita what happened?!" he said in a stern voice as his gaze shifted back to his son.

The cold anger in his eyes made his look ominous, which caused Keita to look away. But his father grabbed his shoulder and made his look at him. "Keita."

"Dad…I—I'm…" He didn't know what to say. To say that he had hit a pedestrian would not only get his license confiscated but it would also bring shame to him and the family. He couldn't take Keira to the hospital for that one reason, if it were to leak that the Takahashi heir had hit a person then the merger would probably become nonexistent.

"Excuse me sir but could you help us please?" asked Ryu with concerned brown eyes as he looked down at the girl that was in his arms. Sesshomaru pushed past Keita and walked over to the boy. When he looked down at the girl he thought he saw Kara laying there unconscious. He took a step back, trying to get away. "Please I don't know what else to do, if Keira is really hurt I can't afford the hospital bill, and it's…it's his responsibility to help her!" he yelled as he held her closer to him.

"Kei-ra? Did you say Keira?" asked Sesshomaru as he looked down at her again. Ryu just nodded as his eyes started to water. He tried to blink them back but it was pointless. The tears fell from his eyes and fell on her cheek.

"Please! Do something to save her! If I lose Kei then I'll have nothing left!" said Ryu with a sad but desperate flash in his eyes.

"What the hell happened to her?!" asked Sesshomaru as he snapped backed from his hazy state-of-mind. Keita looked up at his father then and with his eyes pleaded for him to just help her.

He shook his head decided it wasn't time to talk but he promised to find out later. "Never mind that let's just get her some help. Keita go call Mitsuki and get her to call in a doctor," said Sesshomaru as he studied the girls face. Keita nodded and called his father's assistant and directed her with the orders.

"Son what's your name?" asked Sesshomaru as he held his hand out for him to give him the girl.

"Ryu; I don't mean to be rude but can I do it?" he asked not letting go of Keira.

"Sure, just bring her here." Ryu nodded and laid her on the bed in the other room. He stroked her hair and held onto her hand. Sesshomaru looked at them both with concentration, he had seen them somewhere before but he just couldn't place where. Then it clicked. He had seen them on his way to the meeting; the little family that he thought looked so happy.

"She's that waitress," Sesshomaru mumbled it to himself but Ryu caught the words and went on the defensive.

"How do you know that?" asked Ryu as he glared at the man who looked almost too defeated for his own good when he looked at Keira.

"What? Oh well I saw you this morning with her, and she was in her waitress uniform. So I assume she's a waitress right?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to… it's just…," he let out a sigh before he continued,  
"it's just that Kei is the only person I have that understands me. Riya and the others are nothing to me if I don't have Kei," said Ryu as he eyes softened.

"I understand how you feel. I understand exactly how you feel," he said as he thought about his daughter and how he slowly died inside when he couldn't find her anymore. His eyes went gold as he went back into the past…

"_Hello!" said a frantic Sesshomaru as he picked up the phone. He had been trying to take Kara back to court for the past year, but because she never had any misdemeanours or marks on her records there was not much that could be done. _

"_Takahashi-san I'm sorry, we've tried to contact all the people that she was involved with in the last year but no one seems to know where she went. The last place that anyone can think of is at her uncle's funeral," said the private detective. _

"_Funeral?" Sesshomaru asked in disbelief. _

"_Yes, the funeral of one Daiki Yamazaki. He had taken Kara in when you two had the divorce but he died about a week ago. Some tragic accident," said the private detective. _

"_Daiki is dead, but what about Keira?! Has no one seen her?" he asked with so much sadness. _

"_I've been trying to look into it, but the only thing I really got was that Kara had planned on heading south. But no one mentioned anything about Keira, just said that she planned on going south, with some guy that she met, who promised to take her with him."_

"_Well you go down there if you need to, but keep on looking."_

"_Takahashi-san, I'm sorry to say this but it's looking to be pointless. I don't we'll be able to find your—"_

"_I don't care! You keep looking. I'm paying you good money and this is my daughter's life we're talking about so you better do it right!" After that he hung up and buried his face into his hands as he started to sob, and it caused Keita to start trembling. At three he was able to understand his dad and almost every day he would ask where Mama and Kei-chan were. It hurt Sesshomaru so much. _

_He walked over to his son and picked him up in his arms. "It's okay Keita. Everything will be fine." He kissed his son and sat on the bed crying themselves out until they both fell asleep…_

It had been fifteen years since he last lost all contact with his daughter. That year after the divorce Sesshomaru had been able to keep an eye on his daughter but now there was no trace of her left. A sad smile crossed over to his face as he stood beside the bed.

"Dad! What's gotten into you!? The doctor is here!" said Keita as he snapped his father back into reality.

"Oh sorry, well how is she doctor?" asked Sesshomaru as he moved to the side of the doctor to keep an eye on her too.

"We'll see in a second, Takahashi-san. Now if you three could just move away while I examine her injuries."

Ryu was about to refuse when he saw the final tone in her eyes. He bowed his head as he walked over to the other room with the other men. Once the men left, the doctor lifted Keira's shirt to see the damage. She cringed at what she saw. Her body was all battered and bruised, but after her hands ran over all the bruises and scrapes she was able to deduct that there weren't any broken bones. Though how that was possible she didn't know because after hearing what happened to the poor girl she was more than certain that she would find broken bones.

She took out some ointment from her briefcase and applied it on the nastier looking bruises. It would help heal her skin quicker. As she finished putting it on Keira's eyes started to shift behind her lids. She smelled the stench of the ointment and cringed as she opened her eyes.

"Wh…where…am I?" she asked as she looked around at the posh bed that she was sleeping in.

"Oh you poor dear your throat seems dry to the bone, hold on one second while I get you some water."

"Who are you?" Keira creaked as she looked at the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Genji, and I'm here under Takahashi-san's orders to treat you," she said with a smile.

"But what—"

"You should try to stay still while those wounds heal, now just sit still while I get you that water," said Dr. Genji as she walked out of the room leaving Keira alone to her thoughts.

-

When Dr. Genji walked into the main room all three heads turned her way. "How is Kei?" asked Ryu with desperation in his eyes.

"She'll be fine. Some how she managed to get away with just a few bruises and minor scrapes, though I'd take her to do a full x-ray just to be on the safe side. My hands can't detect for internal damage if I can't feel it."

"So she's okay?" he asked with a sigh of relief when Dr. Genji nodded. "I can go see her right?"

"Of course you can. I think it's best if you do go since she's just a little dazed in her new surroundings, and take her a glass of water." Ryu let a smile creep into his face before he grabbed a glass of water and headed towards the room. When he walked in he saw her trying to sit up but recoiling in pain. He ran to her side.

"Ryu, where are we?" she asked as she held onto her side. Her voice was still really throaty.

"Shh, just drink this," he said as he handed her the glass. She took it appreciatively and finished it in one large gulp. Ryu took the glass from her and placed it on the table beside the bed. "So are you feeling?"

"I feel like shit. What happened to me?" she asked as she sat up against the wall.

"You don't remember?"

"Well the last thing I remember was seeing you and then everything else went blank. Where are we Ryu?" she asked as she cranked her head to look around. She heard murmurs coming from the other room and got curious. "Who else is here?"

Ryu let out a sigh, she didn't really remember what happened. He took her hands in his and her attention fell onto him. "You were in an accident. When you got off work you saw me across the street and started to walk over. You didn't see the car and he didn't see you, next thing you know you're unconscious on the ground," he said as he hands tightened over Keira's.

"I was in a…accident?"

"Yeah, the guy who hit you is right in the other room, with his dad."

"WHAT?!" She didn't know if she should be mad or thankful. It could have been her stupidity or it could have been the driver's fault, and so she just stared at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, calm down they're decent people, and from what I see they seem to be loaded," Ryu said with a grin.

"Oh really? Then we should sue them," said Keira offhandedly.

"Kei? You serious?"

"Of course not if these guys were decent enough to help me even if they caused the damage then we can't really do that to them. But we should get going I want to go home and I want you to hold me." She looked into his comforting eyes. They smiled at her lovingly as he took her in a gentle hug.

"I love you Keira. I'm really glad you're okay," he said as he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. She let out a sigh as she brought her hands up to link around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." There was a knock at the door and both of them turned their heads towards it. Keita blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. I just came to see how she was doing, but I can leave." He turned around to leave.

"'_She'_ does have a name you know," said Keira as she stared at the back of Keita. He stopped and looked back at her. She gave him a warm smile, and he was mesmerized, again, at the fact that she looked so much like him. Keira noticed it too. Their features were so similar that they looked the same.

"Sorry, Keira right?" he asked with a smile.

"Yup that's what they call me, and you must be the guy who ran me over," she said with a humorous sneer.

"Yeah…that was me. Are you alright? The doc said that we should take you in for an x-ray for any internal injuries, oh and the names Keita."

"X-ray? I have to get an x-ray?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah it's no big deal it'll only take a few minutes for them to get the x-ray. Trust me I've gotten them many times," he said as he motioned to the crook on his nose.

"No it's not that," she said as she shook her head. She couldn't afford any medical bills. All her money went straight to the food that they ate and the clothes that they wore. Even if she combined her money with Ryu there wouldn't be enough to even scratch the amount they would actually need. "Ryu?" Her eyes asked him all the questioned that were left unsaid.

"I know Kei. We'll have to think of something," he said as he took her hand in his and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Am I missing something?" Keita asked as he looked from Keira to Ryu.

"We can't afford any medical bills. I don't have any money to pay for something like that and neither does Ryu. I can't go to the hospital. Can I just go home? Please?" she looked at Keita with pleading eyes.

"Medical bill? You don't have to worry and you can't really go home."

"Why the hell not?" she asked in an angered tone causing pain to shoot through her side again.

"Because the doctor said you have to rest for a couple of days and since you're already in the bed you might as well stay, well that is if it's alright with you parents I guess," said Keita with a comforting smile. That caused Keira to withdraw into her thoughts when he mentioned her parents; parents that she didn't have. Ryu knew the affect that had on Keira, because out of the entire group she was the only one who was abandoned by her parents and it left her with a heavy heart. It angered him that Keita was opening old wounds that were better left closed.

"Why the hell would she stay here. Look buddy you did enough for her today but we are in no way indebted to you, since it was your fault. Now Kei wants to go home and that's what she'll be doing," said Ryu.

"I know it was my fault okay. That's why I'm trying to help. And you guys don't have to worry about the hospital bills I'll get my dad to deal with it. Please just go along with it for a little while."

Keira and Ryu exchanged glances before Keira looked overwhelmed. "Kei it might be the best thing. If something is wrong then you might as well get it fixed now rather us having to deal with it later right?" he asked. She let out a breath and just nodded her head.

"So that means you'll let me help?" asked Keita with a broad smile.

"Yeah, so when do we go to the hospital?" asked Keira.

"Hold on let me go see!" said Keita as he ran out of the room. He saw Sesshomaru standing at the door saying bye to Dr. Genji. When he turned around he looked at his son.

"What's wrong?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Nothing, but come talk to Keira. She's willing to go to the hospital," said Keita.

"Willing? What do you mean willing. Was she not planning on going to a hospital? And I have some really important things to discuss with you once all this is done with. What were you thinking Keita!?" he asked; Dr. Genji had explained to him the reason of how Keira got the injuries and was not pleased to say the least.

"Sorry, but can we talk about it when it's just us?" asked Keita as he bowed his head down in defeat.

"Yeah let's just go see how she's doing," said Sesshomaru as he walked into the bed room. When he walked in he just watched her. With consciousness she was a totally different person. Her eyes, which he noticed were the same color as his, were live with emotions.

When Keira's eyes fell on Sesshomaru's there was a recognition that she couldn't understand. It was like she knew him for many years. When her line of vision absorbed him, she felt as if a sense of warmth had engulfed her. A thought flashed through her mind saying, where have you been, as if she had been waiting for him.

Sesshomaru had the same reaction to her. When he saw her eyes staring back at him he felt as if he'd known her forever, as if she was the one person who he had lost so long ago. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright. But instead he gave her a faint smile and walked over towards the rest of the kids.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he looked at her. She gave him an unsteady smile. She didn't want to speak scared that her voice would fail her.

"She's fine sir, but about that hospital visit. We have a slight problem," said Ryu as he held onto Keira's hand just to have that contact.

"And what would that be?" Sesshomaru looked stern and the aura around him just showed that there was no point in arguing with him.

"Well we'll go to the hospital, but the only problem is that we don't have the money to foot any bills if she need surgery. I know this is a lot to take on, but I promise I'll pay you back some how in the future, if you would pay for it now." Ryu's eyes held an ambition that Sesshomaru admired and a smirked formed on his mouth.

"Well aren't you a breath of fresh air!" he beamed at Ryu.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru ignored Ryu as he turned to his own son.

"Keita you could learn a lot from him. Willing to pay back what ever the bill may turn out to be, and here you're getting me to—"

"If you can't do it sir then it's fine. We'll just have to figure out another way." Ryu did not want to be at the hands of someone else, and he sure as hell didn't want to be pitied by another.

Sesshomaru just turned back around to Ryu and Keira and gave them both reassuring smiles. "You two don't have to worry about paying me back. What my son did was both recklessly stupid and very wrong, and you two do not have to pay for his mistake. I will foot the bill no matter how much it comes to, and if you ever try to repay it I won't accept it."

Keira's eyes watered as she looked at Sesshomaru with vulnerable eyes. She had never been around an adult who actually cared enough to support her in any way. "Thank you sir! I don't know how I'll ever be able to make it up to you!" she smiled warmly but was stopped when she saw Sesshomaru's stare.

His mood changed in a matter of seconds. His warm and reassuring smile turned into a seriously observant stare. His eyes were roaming the side of her body. When Ryu started to snarl at Sesshomaru he snapped out of his intent gaze. "Calm down there, I'm just looking at her injury. If you three haven't noticed you have a scrape of some sort on the side because you're bleeding there."

"Oh well I guess I should get to a hospital soon then," said Keira with a smile as she squeezed Ryu's hand to calm him down.

"Yes it would be better to see to you're injuries as soon as we possibly can." Sesshomaru turned to his son and Keita just nodded his head, knowing what he was needed to do. When Keita left the room Sesshomaru took a step towards them.

"Here why don't you clean yourself off and then I can take you down to the car. It'll be a lot more comfortable if you change out of these," Sesshomaru said as he tugged at her torn clothes.

"I guess you're right, but you probably don't have any clothed for me t wear," said Keira.

"Well you seem to be the same size at my son. If it's alright with you Ryu then she can just borrow some of his clothes."

Ryu just shrugged his shoulder. Sesshomaru decided that that was probably the closest thing to a yes that he would get so he went to grab her some clothes.

Once everything was arranged and Keira was dressed in a slightly large t-shirt and baggy pants they went down to the limo where Keita was waiting with the driver. Sesshomaru had carried her down because he knew that Ryu was just as drained as his girl friend and would probably collapse. Though it took a lot of arguing Keira was able to placate Ryu enough that Sesshomaru carried her down.

Keira felt so safe and warm being held by an adult, and for once she felt like she didn't have a care in the world. She let Sesshomaru order her around, really liking the change of not having to think for herself.

Ryu watched her as they sat down in the limo and a smile crossed his face. He knew exactly how she felt.

-

**A/N: Well there you go another chapter. They're all going to the hospital, I wonder if there'll be anything wrong with Keira! Well I don't even know that yet but I hope you all read on! **


	4. Chapter 3

Lost and Found

Lost and Found

Chapter 3

-

_I was abandoned, at the age of eight I was left to fend on my own. My mother the only family I've ever knew of had left me and never looked back. Ten years later when I turned 18, I met him, the one person, who as he stepped into my life changed it forever. _

-

Keira was sitting in the hospital bed. They had done the x-rays and now they were just waiting for the results. She didn't know if there was something wrong with her, but she was scared that there could be. Ryu was holding her hand worried beyond any kind he'd ever experienced before. She looked at him and tried to reassure him but it was hard since she was just as scared as him. She looked away from him and looked at Keita, who was pacing the room. He seemed just as worried about her condition.

"You guys what ever happens, happens, there's no point in worrying until we know what the problem is." Ryu let out a sigh knowing she was right.

"Yeah but still I can't help worrying." Keita was so frantic that Keira wanted to go up to him and ease his tension.

"Don't worry Keita I'm sure it'll be something minor if there is something wrong."

"Yeah, I just wish that Dad would get back here with the doctor."

"Will you cool it? You're just causing more tension than there needs to be." Ryu was becoming just as restless but he knew to keep his own cool since he could feel the nerves in Keira's touch.

Keita turned around and it was his nature to lash back when people did it to him. Just as he was about to yell he heard the door to the room open. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his father. Sesshomaru's expression was hard to read. It wasn't painfully obvious that there was something wrong but at the same time his expression gave some form of hope. The doctor came in right after. They all settled around Keira, circling her in the bed.

She felt claustrophobic, but didn't say anything about it. "So is there something wrong doctor?" asked Ryu. His hand still connected with Keira's; it was his only lifeline and he wouldn't loosen it.

"Well son I don't know if _you'll_ take this as good news or not but to us doctors it's good news."

"Well what it is?" This time is was Keita. They all looked at him just a little surprised and he just grinned sheepishly and let the doctor proceed.

"Well, you have a slight fracture on two of your left ribs, it most likely happened because you had direct contact with the moving vehicle, because usually bones from someone as young as you wouldn't be able to fracture, because they are flexible and would bend, but in this case your outer curve," he showed her where exactly on his own body when he saw all their confused expressions, "has been fractured, it's minor so you're lucky, but—"

"There's always a but," said Keira with a slight laugh.

"Yes, unfortunately, you have a lot of internal bruising. Many blood vessels have ruptured which has caused blood to leak in your chest wall. In laymen's term you have a lot of blood inside of you where it shouldn't be."

"So what am I supposed to do about all of this?" she asked with worry in her eyes as she looked at the doctor.

"Don't worry dear this is a commonplace injury and can be easily treated. The fracture will only heal over time. We can't cast it like we would a fractured arm or leg, so you're going to have to rest for a while. We can give you pain medication and anti-inflammatory drugs. The rest will be up to you. You'll be inactive for roughly six weeks until the bone fully heals. And about the internal bruising, for that we'll have to go into surgery just to remove the blood and seal up the torn tissues."

"So in the end I do need surgery." Keira was just a little scared she'd never been cut open before.

"It's a very minor procedure, sweetheart. And you won't feel a thing since you'll be under for the whole thing. Now who do I talk to about the surgery dates?" asked the doctor.

"With me." The doctor looked from Sesshomaru and Ryu and smiled nervously.

"Well would you both like to talk about it outside then?" asked the doctor. They both nodded and followed the doctor out. Keira looked at Ryu and smiled as he left her.

Keita who had been standing beside her this whole time just stared at her. "I'm sorry," he had tears in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Keita its fine. I'm really fine. I barely feel any pain and that ointment it already working."

"No it's not fine. I should have been more careful. It's my fault you're here, you should be mad at me. You should be yelling at me. I don't deserve you're kindness."

"Well too bad mister because that's all you're getting from me. Trust me. I've been abandoned before and because you've stayed with me and helped me out, I'm happy and grateful. So stop beating yourself over this."

She reached over to him and turned his face back up to her. When their eyes locked she couldn't understand how two strangers could look so much alike. Of course there were distinct differences like his more refined and handsome face, and her softer features, but there were too many similarities not to notice.

The tears in Keita's eyes were falling down his face and he wanted to curse. He wasn't a mushy guy. All the guys back home would never stop making fun of him if they knew. Before he could wipe them away he felt cool fingers brush them away. His eyes grew wide as he looked at her. She just smiled.

"Smile. Everything is going to be alright." He relaxed as she said that and let out a sigh.

"I guess you're right, but you have to let me help you with any thing you need. For the time that my dad and I stay here in Osaka you have to let me help you with what ever you want," his voice was so earnest that Keira couldn't help but say yes. He smiled widely at her and before he could ask her anything else the three men walked back into the room. They both turned to the three and waited to hear what would happen.

"Okay Keira you'll be going into surgery as soon as you're up to it," said Sesshomaru with a fatherly tone.

"What do you mean 'as soon as I'm up for it'?" she asked.

"Well we actually have an OR open in an hour today so we could get the surgery done today or if you want to wait a day then tomorrow would be fine with us." The doctor smiled at her.

"Well I think it would be better to get it over with as soon as possible. So can we do it today?" asked Keira.

"Yeah sure once the OR is open I'll start the prep. You can use this room until we're ready and your family can stay here with you." With that said the doctor left the group on their own.

"Keira, is there anyone I should be contacting? You parents should know about this, I know I'd be worried sick if my daughter were to be in a car accident like this," said Sesshomaru.

"You have a daughter sir?" she asked.

"Yeah dad is there something you're not telling me?" asked Keita as a joke. Though his expression didn't change Sesshomaru's eyes went distant and regretful.

"…no I was just saying it, hypothetically. But is there someone you want me to contact?" Now it was Keira's turn to cold and unaware. She looked at Ryu and he just nodded telling it was okay for her to tell Sesshomaru that she had no parents.

"Well I don't have any parents. My mom and me were always alone for a long time and then one night she…left me. So I don't know who my dad is and my mother left me so long ago that I don't even remember her. So my family is Ryu and his sister. We've been together for the better part of my life. Ryu can tell Riya what happened once the surgery if over." She smiled trying to lighten the gloomy mood though it didn't help.

"I'm…so…sorry…" Sesshomaru mumbled not sure what else to say. It was hard to believe that this girl had such a hard life and then to go through this. _No wonder they were so worried about the money_, thought Sesshomaru.

"It's fine. I think I'm better off with out my parents anyways."

"So where are you living? With Ryu's parents?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well no…"

"My sister and I left our house sir. Our parents were pretty my abusive and drunks. It's been ten years since we last saw them. My sister Riya is a couple years older than me and along side a couple other friend she's taken care of me and Kei. If you want to talk to her, we can call her but I'll have to go get her since we don't really have a phone."

"Well I'd like to help you guys out then. Do you mind if I come toy our house to see her?" asked Sesshomaru. He intended to do something for these kids. They were just kids and they were living on their own with no help from any adults and that just wasn't fair in his eyes.

"Well…I don't know if you'll like going down to that neighbourhood, but if you really want to then sure. Once the surgery starts I'll take you there," said Ryu.

"Wait you can't go anywhere! You have to stay here until it's over!" said Keira with tears in her eyes.

"It'll be fine, Keita will be here with you and he'll deal with anything that happens. You'll be fine Kei," said Ryu as he kissed her forehead.

"But Ryu…I don't want you to go."

"Keira I think it's the best thing if you let him go." Keira looked at Keita and her tears started to fall. He wiped them away and told her to smile. She let out a short laugh as she rubbed her face clear of all the tears.

"Fine just promise me you'll be here when it's over."

"I promise."

"Good then it's settled. Once this starts we're off." The room fell into silence as they waited for the doctor to get there.

-

Keira was now in surgery and she was nervous beyond belief when they rolled her in. The doctors assured them all that she would be okay. Once she was settled into the OR Sesshomaru and Ryu said bye to Keita and headed out to the limo that was parked in the parking lot. They stayed in relative silence. Ryu only spoke when he had to tell the driver to turn here or there. Once they reached the neighbourhood Sesshomaru was shocked to see the living conditions. All public property was vandalized and broken. There was no place that looked clean, and the houses; many of them looked sketchy.

"Well this is the house," said Ryu once the limo came to a stop. He got out and noticed all the heads that turned towards him and then onto the limo. He looked at them all and just raised a brow. That was all he needed to do to get them to leave it alone. Sesshomaru noted that and smiled. _This kid is well respected here_, he smiled at the thought.

He stepped out of the limo and immediately he felt out of place. He was still in his suit while the people in the neighbourhood were in jeans and casual shirts. Casual clothing not business clothes. Ryu looked at him and saw the uncertainty in his face. "Don't worry sir, there's nothing that will happen, especially if you're with me. Just follow me," he said as he walked up to a house that clearly looked abandoned.

"This is where you live?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah. This is our home."

"Not to be rude son but how is it that you are allowed to live here?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well that's easy, the government doesn't think twice about the people in this neighbourhood. They purposefully look the other way. So they don't bother anyone who lives here and that's why we're able to live in the house without being kicked out."

"Well I'm glad you have a place to sleep at night but that's horrible for the government not to help you out."

"Yeah well they all think we're just drug addicts and criminals. So they try to stay away from us."

"That's not even fair; you are a good kid, who had horrible parents."

"Yeah I know but there's no changing how people see us, we're happy so that's all that matters," said Ryu as he walked around the house. Sesshomaru was deep in thought at he followed Ryu.

"RYU!!" Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze as he saw a little boy run up to Ryu.

"Hey there you brat," he said as he picked up the little kid. Shin smiled at him; he was giddy and excited.

"Let me guess you saw the limo." Ryu laughed when Shin shook his head vigorously.

"Yeah where did it come from? It's so cool!"

"Yeah it is pretty cool, maybe later you can go see it, but first I want you to say hi to someone. This is Sesshomaru Takahashi; he's one of my friend's dad."

"Hi mister, you have a really nice car!" said Shin as he held out his hand. Charmed by the little boy Sesshomaru shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you…" he trailed off not knowing what to call the boy.

"My name is Shin! No last name just Shin! Kei-chan says it's like being a superhero with only a first name!" he grinned showing off a big wide gap between his teeth.

"Well it's nice to meet you Shin."

"Shin what happened to your tooth?" asked Ryu. His grin only widened as he started a long explanation of how while he was playing with Riya, he jumped off the tree and knocked it out.

"Well now you're going to get a treat from the tooth fairy," said Sesshomaru from behind them.

"What's a tooth fairy?" asked Shin.

"You don't know about the tooth fairy?" asked Sesshomaru. When Shin shook his head he got the full run down of what the tooth fairy is. Once Shin got the explanation he was even more excited that he would get some money.

"Shin where did you go?!" asked a frantic voice as the owner of the voice appeared from inside the house. Sesshomaru just looked at the young girl who couldn't be more than twenty-five. He assumed that the boy was hers even though there weren't any resemblances.

"Oh hi there," she smacked Ryu as she whispered, "Why didn't you tell me you were bringing people over!" The hiss was enough to cause Ryu to cringe.

"Well sorry I wasn't really expecting to bring anyone over it just happened."

"Well introduce us!" said Riya.

"Uh Takahashi-san this is my sister, Riya. And Ri this is Sesshomaru Takahashi, a friends dad."

"It's nice to meet you sir, sorry the house isn't really up to standard but with me at work and the other's all busy plus a little monster like Shin running around there's no point in even trying to clean."

"It's fine I have a son of my own and I'm a single parent too so I know how it is to have a little boy running around."

"Uh I don't know if you've misread the situation or just that Ryu told you something wrong but Shin isn't my son. Actually he's just another in the family. A friend of ours, she found him just a month ago. She brought him here to live with us. But I guess in a sense he's all our son."

"Oh my mistake, I just assumed that he was—well how about we go inside and talk. I'm sure Ryu has a lot to tell you and I'd like to meet the rest of the group."

So they all went into the house. Riya ran in first with Shin trying to clean it up just enough to look decent though it was hard since the place was so dreary most of the time. She felt ashamed that they had no couch and that their guest had a choice of either sitting on the floor covered with blankets or stand where he was.

Sesshomaru didn't want to be rude and understood that they felt bad so he sat down comfortably on the floor beside Shin who had brought a toy to Sesshomaru to show him. They sat down and Ryu started the explanation. When Riya heard that Keira was hurt her first instinct told her to go find her and see if she was alright but after Ryu told her the whole story she relaxed and then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you so much for helping her. You don't know how much it means to us that she's alright."

"You don't have to worry about it, I wanted to help and not only because she was hurt by my idiotic son. And the reason why I came here was to talk to you so that I could help you out too. Before you reject the offer, I want to do this for her as much as I want to do it for you. She needs to rest for a good six weeks for all her injuries to heal and I don't think this is a good place for her to do it. I can post you all at the hotel I'm staying at or if you like I could help you with your living arrangements here."

"Why so you want to do this for us? We don't even know you and you have no obligations to help us."

"I don't think it's fair that kids like you had to go through all that, plus kids aren't cheap so you'll need to take care of him too."

"But we can't except this," said Riya as she looked at him.

"Think of it as a gift, that has been kept from you for so long. All that interest built up and you get a lot more than expected." Sesshomaru smirked at the thought but Riya still looked unsure.

"It's just so much money no matter how you look at it. We're talking past hundreds to thousands of dollars; we barely have enough to ever pay you back for even one tenth of anything you give us."

"You two kids are very admirable, but a gift is supposed to given not so you can get something back in return. And there's just something that's telling me that I have to do this. So if you like or not I'm going to do this. I just wanted to tell you before I went through with it."

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Ryu.

"Well it depends on what you want as I said before I can get you all room at our hotel or for a more permanent residence I could rebuild this house or just the interior. It's up to you."

"But Takahashi-san that's _so_ _much_ money. A new house. Even with the five of us we won't be able to afford it."

"Don't worry about the money. You all need an adult to look after you and I need a family to take care of I think this way we all win." He gave her a sad smile as he thought of the family he lost so long ago.

"I still don't know."

"Well that's too bad sweetheart, because I'm going to do it, but we should get back to the hospital since Keira's surgery was said to be only an hour and a half and it's already been an hour."

"Well fine, we'll be coming too," said Riya as she got up and picked Shin up as well she walked into the other room and got Shin dressed and ready to go.

-

"Kei-chan!" Keira opened her eyes still drowsy from sleep. She heard the voice of Shin and the urgency to it kept her from closing her eyes again. Shin was the first face to come into her view and he wanted so hard to jump into her arms. But the machine that was hooked up to her to monitor her condition stopped him.

"Shin? What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat up and then saw all the faces in the room. "What are you doing here Ri?"

"Don't worry about that. How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm just fine, besides the fact that they cut me open." Keira just smiled. Shin's watery eyes grew big with excitement when he heard that Keira was cut open.

"They cut you open!? That's so cool Kei-chan!" That caused the whole group to laugh.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was you, baby," said Keira as she ruffled his hair.

"Are you okay? Ryu said that you got hurt really bad," his violet eyes were big with worry now. I'm good you guys the surgery was good and now all I have to do is rest so that my bone heals."

"Yes Ms. Yamazaki…" the doctor walked into the room with a chart in his hands. He looked around the room at the five people surrounding his patient, "well who said you could have a party in here and not invite me?"

"There's a party?! Oh I want some cake!" said Shin with excitement.

"Baby there's no party he was just saying that because there are so many people in the room." Keira touched Shin's face affectionately as the doctor walked up to Keira.

"Ms. Yamazaki needs some rest so could the rest of you wait in the waiting room? I have a few minor details to discuss with her."

"That's fine Doctor we'll wait outside," said Riya as she picked up Shin and walked out of the room with Keita and Sesshomaru following behind.

"Do you mind if I stay too Doctor?" asked Ryu.

"That's fine with me, but only one person may stay," said the doctor.

"Okay we'll be out in the waiting room," said Keita as shut the door behind him. He followed his father and Riya to the cheerful waiting room. The walls were covered with a bright floral pattern that he assumed tried to soothe the people waiting. He sat down on the chair beside his father.

Sesshomaru was really quiet and his face held shocked horror, which confused Keita because Keira was fine. Sesshomaru brought his face in his hands and just shook his head.

"Uh Dad are you okay?" asked Keita as he put a hand on his shoulder. Sesshomaru snapped up, and knocked into Keita. "Whoa what's gotten into you?"

Sesshomaru's amber eyes looked scared as he stared at his son's worried eyes. "Ya…ma…zaki, Keita…her name…it's Yamazaki…"

"Yeah so? What's so bad about that, Dad? Calm down you look like you've seen a ghost."

"No you don't understand son."

"Uh mister are you okay?" asked Shin as he stood in front Sesshomaru. His hair fell over his eyes and he smiled genuinely as he put a hand on Sesshomaru's knee.

"I'm okay, thanks Shin." Sesshomaru picked up the little boy and rocked him on his knee more to comfort himself than the boy who seemed fine.

While he tried to calm himself Sesshomaru kept thinking about one thing. That girls name was Keira _Yamazaki_, just like his ex-wife's name, and she had the same name as his long lost daughter's name.

Who was she, and why did he feel so connected to her? This questions wasn't being answered and it was driving him insane. But he thought and pondered while he waited for the doctor to come back out.

-

**A/N: Well here's another chapter! I hope you liked it! And tell me what you think please, I love feedback. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

Lost and Found

Lost and Found

Chapter 4

-

_I was abandoned, at the age of eight I was left to fend on my own. My mother, the only family I've ever knew of had left me and never looked back. Ten years later when I turned eighteen, I met him, the one person, who as he stepped into my life changed it forever. _

­­­-

Once they were all done and Keira was able to be discharged Sesshomaru called the limo and took everyone for a drive. He wanted to figure out what the best thing would be for the group of kids. He couldn't fathom that these kids lived like this for so many years and no one even thought to help them.

"Uh Takahashi-san where are we going? We kinda have to get to the house, my boy friend is supposed to back from work soon and I wanted to make him dinner. It's already eight," said Riya.

"Well how about we all go there if that's okay? I want to talk to all you kids, because like I said earlier I want to help you, and starting with your living arrangements," said Sesshomaru.

Ryu and Riya looked at each other and glanced at Keira who looked confused and just a little shocked.

"What living arrangements are you talking about?" asked Keira as she leaned against Ryu.

"Well you see Takahashi-san wants to help us. He wants to give us a place to stay and with you inactive for the next six weeks he thought he'd do something for us so you can be relaxed," said Ryu.

"You mean…he wants to fix our place?" asked Keira incredulously as she looked at him. Sesshomaru was looking right back at her, and when he noticed her stare he just nodded. "But why the hell do you want to do that? You've already helped a lot by paying for my surgery."

"Because I want you kids to be safe and that place isn't all that safe especially with a five year old," said Sesshomaru as he looked over at Shin who was talking animatedly with Keita. He smiled at the child's sunny nature.

"I…guess, but what are you planning?" asked Keira.

"Well that's up to you guys, but I'd like to get you all a couple rooms at the hotel I'm staying at so that we can watch over you when we're not busy with work," said Sesshomaru.

"All of us?!" she asked.

"Yes, there are six of you correct?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, but…"

"Look sweetheart, I don't mean to be rude to your arrangements, but would you rather be sleeping on a floor for the next six weeks or on a comfy bed or couch with room service and TV?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh that does sound awesome," said Keira with a wistful smile.

"Exactly, okay I'm okay with it. If Hiro-nii and Hannah-nee both agree then so do I," said Keira.

"Well I'm glad then," said Sesshomaru. With that Keira closed her eyes and rested her head on Ryu's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her tentatively and let out a sigh. Things were finally coming around for the people he loved and he couldn't be happier.

-

Hiro was off and was on his way back home. Wearing his mechanics jumper opened up from the waist up, his black shirt underneath was in clear view. His black hair was long and shaggy. He pushed it back with his hands, he'd been meaning on getting it cut by Riya but he always forgot to ask her, and he liked the way she played with it.

His clear blue eyes observed the area as he walked down the street with his bag hanging over his shoulder. As he turned the corner and came closer to the house he was startled by the car sitting in front of it. It was a limo, there had never been a limo in his neighbourhood.

He raised a brow as he walked around the back since they'd securely sealed the front door. As he walked around the back he heard laughter and two voices that he didn't recognize. His stance went defensive as he walked closer, itching to protect his family.

What he saw made him freeze as he entered the house. There was Shin sitting on top of a strange man's lap and he was showing him some toy like it the greatest thing in the world. Then he saw Riya practically hanging off the other stranger. A younger boy who was talking with her, about something to do with cars. He growled seeing the way Riya was holding his arm and laughing.

Heads turned and Keira was the first to see him. She got up to give him her customary hug but the place where she got cut open throbbed and she let out a whimper. Hiro's attention snapped from his girlfriend and turned straight to Keira.

"Kei you okay?" asked as he crossed over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just the flesh is still hurting from the stitches," said Keira with a smile.

"Stitches? Why do you have stitches?" asked Hiro as his blue eyes bore into her amber ones.

"Well you see…I got into an accident today, and I kinda had…surgery," she said sheepishly.

"What the hell?! Who is the bastard who did this to you?!" he screamed.

"Hiro-nii stop swearing!" said Shin cheerfully with a lopsided grin. Hiro turned to the little boy and grinned.

"Oh be quiet Shin, you can be just as bad!" he countered arguing with the five year old. Shin loved it.

"Oh Hiro-nii come meet my new friends!" said Shin as he got up and walked over to the older man. He took his big hands in his small one and lead him over to Sesshomaru and Keita.

"This is Mr. Sesshomaru and this is Keita-nii, he's the bastard who hit Kei-chan," said Shin with a big smile as if he was showing Hiro a gold trophy.

"Shin! Don't you swear!" said Keira, and Shin just smiled sheepishly.

"It's nice to meet you," he said with clenched teeth, "Now some one explain to me why my little girl was hit by this kid!"

"Hiro calm down, it was an accident, hence the name. And they took care of everything, and Keita's father is planning on helping us further," said Riya as she stood up and held out a hand to Hiro. He took it but eyed the two strangers.

"Hey dad, maybe we should get going. This guy looks like he wants to murder me," Keita whispered to his father. Sesshomaru grinned.

"Yeah and you'd deserve it too," said Sesshomaru making his son's mouth to drop open. "Now Hiro, is it?" after a nod from Hiro he continued, "I've been waiting for you for a while now to get here. You sister is gone to work but I've already talked to her about what I wanted to say to you all at once, and she seemed agreeable, so now I have to discuss it with you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hiro.

"Well you see Keira has two fractured ribs, and the doctors said that the most they could give her was some pain and inflammatory medicine. For the most part she needs to rest for the next six weeks, and because of that I think it would be best for her to be in a more suitable environment," said Sesshomaru. He looked at the young boy and saw his tense jaw and smiled.

"I'm not trying to degrade you for you provisions, I know that you've worked hard to help provide for the younger ones, but I think it would benefit Keira if she's in a cleaner environment, and if I help her with that I'm also very determined to give you all the same pleasures. I want to help you with your current situation," said Sesshomaru.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hiro.

"Well I know you probably have money saved and things of that nature for your future, but this place will need a lot to be fixed, and I want to help with that. I want to build you a new place to live," said Sesshomaru.

"Hold on…what do you mean a new place to live? You want to build us a new house, for what reason. What would you get out of that?" he asked with a laugh.

"Well for now I wanted to put you up in hotel room once we figure out what the arrangements would be, so we are all waiting for your decision. The rest have agreed and are quite excited from the looks of it, right Shin?" asked Sesshomaru as he looked over at the little boy.

"Right!" he grinned.

"So you're telling me, a complete stranger wants to put in hundreds of thousands of dollars to build us a home and house us until it's done?" asked Hiro.

"Well I guess that's it in a nutshell." Sesshomaru was grinning.

"So what would we have to do for you if you did this for us?" asked Hiro.

"Well for starters you won't think of me as some suspicious character out to get you all and second would be that you take it with no intention of paying me back," said Sesshomaru.

"Those are some heavy conditions sir on your side, how the hell are you supposed to pay for all this don't you have a family to provide for?" asked Hiro with a glare.

"Well all my family is sitting in this room all I have is Keita and he's taken care of right son?" asked Sesshomaru with a smile.

"Of course Dad takes care of me and I do have my own money with all the side jobs I did with my agency," said Keita with a grin.

"What do you mean agency?" asked Keira as she eyed him.

"I did some modeling on the side. Just locally so it's probably why you didn't recognize me, I'm actually quite famous in Tokyo," said Keita.

"You're a model?" asked Riya with an excited squeal.

"Yup!" said Keita still grinning.

"You're famous?" asked Shin as he looked at him.

"Yup, and Dad's even more famous! He's the head of Takahashi Corp and great on business, all of Tokyo knows him and my uncle Inuyasha, they're always ranked in Tokyo's fifty hottest men's list. They are both in the ten and above numbers," said Keita with a proud grin.

"Now that's not really something I like to repeat, so would you shut up Keita!" said Sesshomaru bopping his son on the head.

"Thanks I was really itching to do that," said Hiro with a grin. Ryu smiled happy to see that Hiro was loosening up.

"Hey!" yelled Keita after a slight pause.

"Can we see some of your pictures?" asked Riya with excitement.

"Sure, when you guys take resident in the hotel you can come and see them, I always take them with me," said Keita.

"Is he that self involved with himself?" asked Keira.

"Unfortunately yes, I was hoping that this trip here would help him grow out of it but it's looking very bleak," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh come on Dad at least I'm trying. It's not my fault all those men are so boring," said Keita.

"Its business, your grandfather dreamed of expanding the company outside of Tokyo and it's finally in our grasp and you don't even care," said Sesshomaru.

"Uh sir if it's not rude, what exactly do you do at your company?" asked Hiro.

"Well we import and export, but that's just a small portion of the company. The main part of the company has to do with merchandising and economic mumbo jumbo. It's all pretty boring but man does it bring in the dough!" said Keita with a laugh.

"Stop making fun of the company," said Sesshomaru with a stern voice causing his son to shut up.

"I guess he explained it in some sense, but we are in the commercial business, there's marketing and proposals. A lot of merging of companies and such. We're trying to expand, as far as we can, and so far so good, I'd say," said Sesshomaru.

"Well then I guess your okay financially and you'll be doing this all the way to the end?" asked Hiro.

"Of course I will, why else would I bring it up?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Sorry it's just that we've been let down by adults more than once, and I'd rather not get my hopes up if I'm not one hundred per cent sure about it. But I can tell you're decent, so let's do it," said Hiro as he held out a hand. Sesshomaru took it and smiled.

"Okay it's settled now how about we get back in the limo we'll go spring out Hannah and then I'll get you all rooms at the hotel?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Could we spend the night here?" asked Hiro.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well even if this place is dank and dreary I've got attached to it. It's been my home since we were just kids, and I'd like to have one more day here before it's gone," said Hiro.

"Yeah I'd like to stay too, one more night in our home," said Riya as she looked at her man. He smiled down at her.

"Do you all want to stay then?" asked Sesshomaru. Keira looked at him with a smile, Ryu just nodded solemnly and Shin looked disappointed.

"Could you take Shin, I think he wants to go to the hotel now," said Keira.

"Yeah that'd be fine with us, so we'll come back here tomorrow morning to pick you up. Is that okay?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Sure that's fine, do you mind if we make a stop tomorrow morning to the café I work at, I'm going to have to tell them that I won't be able to work for six weeks," said Keira suddenly feeling useless.

"Sure and don't look down, you'll have lots to do at the hotel I promise. Now Keita grab the little one and we'll be off," said Sesshomaru. Shin jumped into Keita's arms and went away happily.

"Thanks Takahashi-san," said Ryu as he walked them out. Sesshomaru smiled.

"You are a good kid Ryu, don't let anyone tell you differently. I just wish you hadn't been put through all that pain as a child. I hope that we can change that at least for Shin. He's such a bright little boy," said Sesshomaru as he looked at Shin sitting on top of Keita's shoulder.

"Yeah I know, he's been through hell and back. He's never going to be hurt again, not if I have anything to say about it," said Ryu with a determination Sesshomaru could only dream would flare in his son's eyes.

"Well I'll be back here tomorrow morning and I'll have the rooms booked by then," said Sesshomaru.

"That sounds fine sir, and thanks again. It does mean a lot to us," said Ryu.

"I know, but don't thank me. This was something that you all deserved to have a long time ago," said Sesshomaru.

Ryu smiled as he watched the intriguing man walk towards the limo. He was curious as to why he watched Keira like she was some ghost, and wanted to know if there was something the man wasn't saying. He would find out sooner or later, he thought as he walked back into the house.

-

Keiar let out a sigh as she walked back into her room, the one she shared with Ryu. Shin wasn't there and the house just didn't seem the same. He always ran into her room when it was time to sleep and would snuggle into the blankets hoping that he could sleep with her, even though he knew Ryu would kick him out.

"It's not the same without the twerp," said Ryu as he looked over at her.

"Yeah, I miss my baby," said Keira.

"Well think of it this way the kid is probably having the time of his life with Keita." Ryu smiled picturing it himself. Shin exploring every corner of that insanely big hotel suite.

"Yeah I guess I'm glad," said Keira.

"Hannah is probably lonely, the kid and her are always stuck together at night," said Ryu.

"Oh yeah, I bet she's missing him the most," said Keira. "I'll just go check on her."

"Yeah…" said Ryu as he changed out of his clothes.

Keira walked over to the room next to hers and knocked. When she heard a faint come in Keira opened the door. The white walls that were stained and grimy were splashed by the candle light in the room. A pile of blankets were sitting on the far corner and a bunch of books were piled on it. Hannah was standing in front of a full length mirror that was cracked near the bottom. She was tying up her long black hair and trying not to cry.

"Hey Han you okay?" asked Keira.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little lonely, missing Shin, but he's probably having fun at the hotel," said Hannah with a shaky laugh.

Keira sighed as she walked over to the older girl. She was ten years older than her and she didn't look it at all. If you were to ask a stranger how old Hannah was they would probably say twenty one. She was petite unlike her twin. Her frame was small and soft. Though her face was striking in a very sexy way. The piercing blue eyes that you could just drown in, they were so clear and beautiful. Then there were her lips were a seductive pink that Keira knew many men had fallen for, but Hannah was a very quiet person, and didn't take to attention well.

"I miss him too, I was waiting for him to run into my room until I realized that he wasn't here," said Keira. Hannah laughed.

"Yeah I know I was waiting for Ryu to run after him back into my room, too."

After a slight pause Keira looked up at the girl who was like a mother to her. "Hey will you be okay here? You know by yourself?" asked Keira.

"Of course, it'll be like before Shin. I'll be fine I'll just read one of my books instead of Shin's books," said Hannah. Keira just eyed her. "Oh stop it! I'm a grown woman and I'll be able to handle one night without him. Now you go to Ryu he's probably waiting for you."

"Yeah, right I should get to sleep. Sesshomaru-san didn't tell us what time he would be coming," said Keira.

"Okay good night, sweetie," said Hannah as she pushed Keira out of the room. Keira laughed as she walked back to her room. She saw Ryu sitting in their makeshift bed. He was deep in thought and she smiled liking the way his brows frowned.

The candles were burning brightly and the light from the moon seeped through the window. She sat down beside him slowly, her bruised body still sore. Ryu's eyes shifted over to her and he smiled.

"Hey, how is she doing?" asked Ryu.

"She's sad but she'll be fine. As long as he's having fun I think it'll be fine," said Keira.

"Yeah, so how are you doing?" asked Ryu.

"Still a little sore, but it's fine," said Keira as she leaned against him. She breathed in and felt safe. "I love you Ryu."

"What brought that on?" asked Ryu as he looked at her.

"Nothing just thought I'd say it," said Keira as she turned to him and gave him a kiss. He sighed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're okay. I'd have died if you were really hurt. I love you so much Kei," he said as he rested his head against hers. She smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"Let's get to sleep, we'll probably be up early tomorrow," said Keira.

"Yeah, good night," he said as he kissed her lightly once more and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close against him. She snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

-

"Oh this is so cool! They keep so much food in these things!" said Shin as he opened the mini bar. Keita grinned as he watched the little boy.

"Yeah but you have to pay for it if you eat it," said Keita.

"Really it's just like at my old house, my parents said that I wasn't allowed to eat any of it unless I could pay it back," said Shin carelessly as he looked it over longingly and then shut the door.

Keita was shocked that parents would say that to their own child. "Shin you can have anything you want in there and you don't have to pay it back, okay?" he asked with a reassuring smile.

"Really?" asked Shin, the sparkle was back in his eyes.

"Yes really, just one though okay? Don't want to spoil you."

"Thank you Keita-nii!" Shin picked a chocolate bar and walked to the lush and comfy couch. He sat beside Keita as they watched TV. They watched for an hour and soon Shin dosed off in Keita's lap. He turned the TV off and tried to shift the boy into his arms.

Sesshomaru heard the TV go off and went to see what they were doing in the main room. He saw his son lifting the little boy into his arms. Sesshomaru smiled, _maybe there is hope yet for him_, he thought. Keita saw his dad watching and grinned.

"The kid tuckered himself out, he'll sleep with me unless you want him," said Keita.

"No its fine you can take him, are you going to sleep too?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah I guess we'll be getting up early right?" asked Keita.

"Yeah probably, haven't decided yet but we will be going there in the morning. Since you're off to bed turn the lights off, I'll be in my room. Have to make a call to your uncle. Haven't called him back since you came barging through the door with Keira and Ryu."

"He must be curious," said Keita with a laugh.

"Yeah, good night son," said Sesshomaru.

"Good night Dad," said Keita as he walked into the room.

Sesshomaru walked back into his room and changed out of his suit. He put on a pair of sweat pants and a loose T-shirt before he called Inuyasha.

He picked up after three rings, "Hello…" Sesshomaru smirked knowing he'd woken up his brother, and Kagome would probably not be happy about it.

"Hey Inuyasha I thought I'd give you a call since I didn't get a chance to all day," said Sesshomaru.

"Sessh!? What the hell happened down there? You sounded…distressed," said Inuyasha as he sat up in his bed.

"Just Keita being his usual self. He got into an accident with this girl and brought her to the hotel not sure if he was allowed to take her to the hospital," said Sesshomaru.

"He got into an accident!? How the hell did that kid do something that stupid!? Isn't he a good driver?" asked Inuyasha.

"I thought he was, but its fine now, everything's settled. The girl is an orphan, though she's already eighteen. She lives with a bunch of kids at—get this—an abandoned house. There are six of them and one is a five year old boy," said Sesshomaru. He heard Inuyasha whistle low.

"Yeah I know. I went to see their place and it wasn't bad, but it was no place for people to live in especially with her injuries. Two fractured ribs and she needs to rest for six weeks," said Sesshomaru.

"Well that really sucks," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, it's so sad, they're all such good kids, I felt horrible to see their situation, so…I've decided to help them, find a new place to live," said Sesshomaru.

"What! Sessh that's crazy you don't even know these kids," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I know but the girl that was hit, there's something about her."

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha becoming curious.

"Her name is Keira, Keira Yamazaki," said Sesshomaru.

"No way! Keira Yamazaki!? How the hell—Sessh don't tell me you think it's her?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, she looks just like Keita, and when I first saw her I thought she was Kara, not to mention that her past story fits the one of my daughter," said Sesshomaru.

"You found her Sessh?" asked Inuyasha not sure if he should believe it or not.

"I'm not sure, but there is something about her that draws me closer, and if it really is my Keira then I want to help her. And if it is her then I'll bring her home with me," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh man this is some news, Sessh I'm coming to Osaka tomorrow and there's no stopping me. Kagome will understand especially since this is family matters more than work matters," said Inuyasha.

"You don't have to come down here to hold my hand dear brother, I just wanted to inform you of what was going on here," said Sesshomaru.

"I don't care I'm coming, you better expect me tomorrow!" said Inuyasha as he hung up.

Sesshomaru smiled as he put his phone away. Tomorrow would be one interesting day, he was sure about that and it would be one day closer to him finding his long lost daughter. It felt good for him to talk to some one about Keira Takahashi, his daughter who he lost sixteen years ago.

So he went to sleep with excitement and fell asleep with a smile on his face because he was one step closer to finding his daughter.

-

**A/N: There you go guys I know it's been a while but I hope you still liked it. What do you think? And how will things progress from here? Only time can tell. Tell me you thought! **

**Press the go button and review cause I live off those! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

Lost and Found

Lost and Found

Chapter 5

-

_I was abandoned, at the age of eight I was left to fend on my own. My mother the only family I've ever knew of had left me and never looked back. Ten years later when I turned eighteen, I met him the one person, who as he stepped into my life changed it forever._

-

Keita and Shin were sleeping in the bed, limbs crossed over, and an arm hanging over the bed. If time wasn't important at the moment Sesshomaru would have left the two sleeping peacefully, but it was already quarter to eight and he felt as if he was way behind schedule.

He grinned as the way Shin was practically sprawled over Keita. They looked like they were in such a good dream that his heart just wasn't in it to wake them up.

"Son it's time to get up," said Sesshomaru as he walked up to them. He watched his son as he stirred but didn't wake. Then he turned to the little one who slumbered away. "Shin you have to get up now."

"Later Kei-chan…" he murmured and snuggled deeper into Keita's side. Sesshomaru laughed then and went to pick up the little boy.

"Do I look like Keira?" he asked as he held the boy at arms length. Shin opened his bleary eyes and squinted at the person holding him. A sudden flash of fear ran through him as he struggled to get free.

Sesshomaru was so surprised by the sudden change that he didn't see the little fist that made its way to his face. Hitting him square on the jaw Sesshomaru flexed it before putting the little boy back on the bed.

"Whoa there calm down. Shin its Mr. Sesshomaru. Remember me from yesterday?" asked Sesshomaru as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Shin blinked back the fear and sleep and when his eyes focused on him he just stared. "Mr. Sesshomaru…?"

"Yeah it's me you're alright son," said Sesshomaru, "nothing will hurt you." When those words were said Shin jumped into his arms and held on tightly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hit you," he said as he rubbed his face into Sesshomaru's shirt.

"That's fine, but what gave you such a start?" asked Sesshomaru.

Shin kept his body hugged to the older man. He was scared to tell him, it took him a while to tell Ryu and he assured him that it wasn't his fault, but how could that be when his father said differently.

"When I stayed with my parents……Dad used to……come to my room in the mornings……like this. It was really scary," he said with tears in his eyes.

Sesshomaru was dumbstruck as his arms held onto the boy tightly. "Shin you will never be touched by your parent's or anyone else. I promise you that much and I know that Keira and Ryu will say the same things."

"I'm really sorry Mr. Sesshomaru; I didn't mean to hit you."

Sesshomaru laughed as he rubbed his jaw. "That's fine kid, but you do have a mean hook." The grin eased Shin's mind as he smiled back. "Now how about you do me a favour and help me wake up this big lump?" asked Sesshomaru.

Shin's eyes sparked with delighted excitement as he shook his head vigorously in approval. He always loved bugging Ryu the same way and decided since Ryu wasn't there that he'd make Keita his victim for the day.

Sesshomaru felt a little better when he saw the boy's enthusiasm, but he still wondered what this poor boy went through in his short life. "Okay on the count of three then…one, two, three!" Shin pounced on Keita knocking the air right out of him.

Sputtering Keita kicked about. Sesshomaru grabbed the little boy before his son did any damage to him and laughed when Keita managed to hit himself on the head with his flailing. "Ow! Geez what the hell was that for?" he asked as he rubbed the sore spot on his head and tried to get his breathing back.

"We had to wake you up Keita-nii!" said Shin with a wide grin showing off his missing tooth.

"Well you could have just shoved me," said Keita as he stretched in bed. "So what time are we leaving?" asked Keita.

"Well it's already eight now and well the sooner we get everything settled the better. Then I can get on their permanent residence," he said. He'd been thinking about what he wanted to do for the kids living arrangements but rebuilding a house in that neighbourhood just didn't seem right. There were just too many dangers and for a little boy like Shin, growing up there could steer him in the wrong direction.

"Okay I'll just go have a quick shower and then we'll get going," said Keita as he ran into the washroom. Sesshomaru watched his son go and then turned to look at Shin.

"So we should get you cleaned up and into some new clothes," said Sesshomaru.

"I didn't bring any clothes with me though Mr. Sesshomaru."

"That's right, well then I guess we'll have to make a stop on the way over if you still want to change," said Sesshomaru.

"No it's okay I don't mind wearing this again today, it builds character!" he said with a grin.

"Spoken like a true man." Sesshomaru grinned as he walked to the washroom that was in his master room.

-

Keira had been up for more than an hour now. It was still early in the morning. It couldn't have been past eight yet. She was thinking so much had happened in the past day. She was still in bed snuggled against Ryu. She wondered how much her life will change now that Sesshomaru stepped into her life.

He seemed to be such a calm and collected person that to see him being friendly and playing with a five year old would probably put off people who he's known for years. She smiled at the thought and started to miss, Shin again.

Then she thought about Keita he was an even bigger puzzle than his father. He was out going and goofy, self-involved and caring. It was hard to place who he was with all those different personalities.

Shaking her head she sat up in bed. She knew that they'd be coming soon. It was just something that a person like Sesshomaru was prone to. So she got up and as she stretched she felt a pain shoot through her side. Hunching over in pain she let out a groan which immediately woke up Ryu.

"Keira what's wrong?" He was up beside her in a second. Holding her gingerly he waited for a response.

"Yeah I'm fine I just forgot about the accident for a second and stretched when I shouldn't have. But we should be getting up now who knows when they'll get here," said Keira.

"Yeah you just rest I'll get you ready," said Ryu as he moved around the room to get her a pair of clothes to wear and what other necessities she would need. Keira smiled as she watched him gather her things. Then he was back in front of her and was already pulling off her shirt. She let him do it since he had such a concentration on his face. Then the concentration turned to worry when his eyes fell on the stitches that were still clearly visible. "It looks so painful."

"I'm fine Ryu don't think too much on it," she brought his head up to look at her and she smiled warmly as she pecked him before taking her shirt from his hands and put it on herself.

"Keira I'm sorry I couldn't stop it. It's my fault that you got hurt. If I just got to your work earlier then this wouldn't have happened," he said as he held her face in his hand.

"Nothing was your fault. It happened and now we're getting help for our future, I'll take it for a small six weeks off I think it's a fine trade don't you?"

"No not when you're the one who got hurt," he said the worry and concern not even budging on his face. She twisted her face in frustration and shoved him in an attempt to ease his mood.

"Hey watch it," he said as he got up and glared at her.

"Well you needed to loosen up a little seriously baby you're too serious sometimes. Even when I first met you, you had that brooding face on, yeah that one," she laughed when he made the exact face she was picturing.

"Well sorry for being such a bore." He muttered as he turned for the door. She laughed at his stubbornness and got up after him.

"I love you just as much because of it, don't be mad," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back. He let out a sigh.

"Okay I'm sorry it's just that I'm so worried about you and you don't even care. Kei it could have been so much worse than it turned out. I could have lost you, I just don't know what I would have done if I did loose you," he said as he turned around and hugged her to him. He needed the contact. He needed to hold her tightly to know that she was there and that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Baby I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere not for a long time. I wouldn't be able to live with out you, so stop worrying about it. Now…lets finish getting ready and then we'll go check on the others okay?"

"Yeah let's; and if a haven't told you lately…I love you." and he finished it off with a heart warming and knee weakening kiss that left her immobile and loved.

-

"Okay kid hold still, no stop squirming or I'm gonna put it on your face rather than in your hair!" said Keita just a little frustrated.

"But it smells funny," said Shin with a pout.

"No it doesn't and you're the one who wanted me to put it in your hair so stop complaining," said Keita. His face was contorted with concentration. He had his tongue out to the side as he tried to perfect Shin's shaggy grey hair.

"Doesn't it smell weird Mr. Sesshomaru?

"Yeah I don't know why you'd want it in your hair," said Sesshomaru. He was dressed in a pair of casual dark washed jeans and a sleek long sleeve shirt in a grey colour, which off set his long silver hair nicely. It was tied up and made him look even more handsome, because it gave him an approachable look.

"You only say that Dad cause you're hair it long. If you had short hair like us you'd be using the stuff too," said Keita as he finished off the hair style. "There you go kid. Now you'll have all the ladies running after you."

"I don't want Kei-chan to run after me she might get hurt," said Shin with worry. Both men were charmed by the little boy's naivety.

"That's not what I meant but that's for another time. How about we get going then? We'll go pick up Kei-chan and the rest of them," said Keita.

"Okay let's go. And you are sure that Kei-chan won't run after me?" asked Shin.

"I promise," said Keita. They headed down to the lobby and got into the limo that was waiting for them. "Dad can't I just take my rental car. I'm sure Shin would get a kick out of it."

"Why?" he asked as he was about to get into the limo. He looked at his son who was just staring at him like he was stupid.

"Well for one a limo in that neighbourhood raises a few brows, and it's such a noticeable thing to drive, can't we keep a lower profile?" asked Keita.

"Yeah I guess you're right but this is the only car that can hold everyone," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah then you take it I'll follow with Shin. Do you want to take a ride in a convertible?" asked Keita as he turned to Shin. Shin's eyes grew wide with delight at he looked around for a convertible. "It's in the parking lot but I can tell you want to see it right?" asked Keita.

"Yeah!"

"Well looks like I win Dad," said Keita with a grin as he picked up the boy and put him on his shoulder.

"Yeah just hurry it up. Oh and your Uncle said that he'll be coming down today too so we might be making a stop at the airport some time today," said Sesshomaru as he stepped into the car.

Keita stopped and turned around and just stared at the limo. "Well then. Shall we Shin?" he asked as he looked up at the little boy.

"Yeah let's go!" said Shin as if he was riding a horse and started to kick with his legs. Keita laughed as he grabbed the boy's ankles and went towards the parking lot.

-

When the two cars pulled up in front of the house brows were raised and Keita looked at his dad and gave him an I-told-you-so look. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Keita followed after closing the roof which mesmerized Shin so much that he just sat in the car looking at the ceiling.

"Come on kid we have to go get the others," said Keita. When Shin didn't move Keita dragged him out of the car and hoisted him on his hip and walked behind his father. Shin just kept looking at the car and it made Keita laugh as he put the boy on the ground and gave him a shove. Shin just brushed the hand away and stared. "It's not that cool."

"Yeah it is!" said Shin as he just watched. Keita stepped into Shin's line of vision and went eye-to-eye. "Move Keita-nii!"

"No we have to get going, you can come in the car with me on our way back okay? For now let's go get the others," said Keita with a stern look which surprised him because he didn't think he had it in him.

"Okay fine, can I open the roof next time though?" asked Shin.

"Sure," said Keita as he pushed the boy back towards the house. When the two got to the back they saw that there were already a few small bags sitting by the door. Hannah was sitting on the ground rummaging through one of the bag and when Shin saw her he ran to her with open arms.

"Onee-chan!" he yelled as he jumped on her back. She let out an oaf and as she turned to look at the little boy that she missed.

"Hey there big boy. Well look at you, you're hair looks nice, but you should get changed since you've been wearing these clothes for two days," said Hannah with a laugh as she brought the boy into her lap so that she could hug him tightly.

"I missed you last night," she said with a sigh as she kissed him on his head.

"Really? Why I was just gone for a night," he said like a little kid would. She laughed and wanted to ruffle his hair and did it even though she knew he'd be mad. When he protested she laughed again and fixed it for him.

"You go inside and find Riya or Kei they'll change you okay?" said Hannah with a laugh.

"Okay! Bye Onee-chan, Keita-nii!" With that he ran into the house which was bright with the sunlight seeping through. Keita, who was watching the exchange, loved how they were interacting. Hannah smiled at Keita as he approached her.

"You guys really love the kid," he stated and she smiled.

"Yeah, he's only been with us for three months and I don't know what I'd do with out him," she said.

"Yeah I know me and dad are already falling for the kid. I have a four year old cousin and I'm sure Shin and he would hit it off no problem," said Keita as he thought of Kyo.

"Oh that would be perfect. We don't know anyone who is his age, I wonder if they'll ever meet," said Hannah with a dreamy sigh.

"Yeah let's hope, maybe you guys can come with us to Tokyo then you can meet the kids," said Keita.

"Tokyo? That would be amazing but we can't afford to fly down there," said Hannah.

"Why not you can come with us in our company jet, no charge," he said with a grin.

"It would be lovely but to leave work and everything behind would be painful not to mention impossible."

"Yeah I guess…so are the others ready?" asked Keita.

"Yup all ready and accounted for," said Keira as she walked out of the back door with Shin's hand in hers, Ryu right behind her and Riya and Hiro steps behind and Sesshomaru coming up right behind the group.

"Well then let's get going," said Keita with a smile as he held out his hand for Hannah so that she could get up. She took it and got up. She brushed off the dirt on her shorts and then followed Keita out to the front. She looked back at the house she let out a sigh. She wouldn't be there for a long time and as much as she didn't think it would, it hurt to leave it.

"Don't worry you'll have a good time at the hotel and we'll be closer to your work place wouldn't we?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah I guess." She shook her head and then turned to look at the cars. Her eyes fell on the convertible and they went huge with admiration. She had that keen love for cars just like the boys.

"You wanna ride in the car with me and Shin?" asked Keita.

"Really? It's only a two-seater though," she said.

"Yeah but we only have like a five minute drive and Shin can sit on your lap, right Shin?" asked Keita as he looked at the little boy who managed a piggy back ride with his father. He grinned at both of them.

"Right! Come on Onee-chan! It'll be fun," said Shin.

"Okay." They all settled into their respective cars and started back down to the hotel where Sesshomaru already booked two rooms, one two bedroom suite and one, one bedroom suite.

-

The plane shook as it hit the ground. Inuyasha winced as he felt his stomach lurch. He was usually good with flying but the flight this time around wasn't all that smooth. Even though it was a short ride it had him feeling queasy.

"Oh man I need some pain meds, this is killing me," said Inuyasha as he got out of the company plane. He looked down on the runway and his head spun when a plane took off just a bit away from him.

"Excuse me Takahashi-san if you'll follow me we'll get you settled in the limo." Inuyasha looked over at the man who was tailored in a fine suit.

"Uh sure, Suzuki-san thank you," said Inuyasha as he followed the man who was like a caretaker of the family.

"My pleasure sir, will you be calling your brother?" asked Suzuki.

"Yeah that was my plan so we really don't need a limo ready for me," said Inuyasha. He pulled out his phone and dialled Sesshomaru's personal phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Fluffy! I'm here so come and get me!" said Inuyasha with a laugh when he heard his older brother growl into the phone.

"How you got part of the company with your childish mind is beyond me." Inuyasha just snorted.

"Oh shut up, I'm just as good with the business as you are I just got the added bonus of having a personality, now would you come get me?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah we'll be there soon enough just look out for a bunch of kids and my idiot son with a little boy on his shoulders," said Sesshomaru with a grin as he hung up. Inuyasha just pictured it in his head and laughed.

"This'll be an interesting trip that's for sure," said Inuyasha to himself as he looked for his belongings that he brought. And then went to wait for his brother and the rest of the strangers that would be greeting him.

Inuyasha was starting to get rather impatient after half an hour. It couldn't have taken him that long to get to the airport so where the hell was he? He let out a groan as he searched the crowd. He was just about to call his brother again when he saw a little boy high above the crowd. He looked around the little boy and spotted a silver headed man.

"About god damn time." He muttered to himself before walking over with his one suitcase and brief case. "Where have you been!?" Inuyasha complained as he looked at his brother.

"Sorry but Keita took a sudden change in direction and we had to follow him," said Sesshomaru as he looked at his son.

"Hey it's not my fault the kid had to pee. It was either find somewhere for him to go or he would have gone in the car on Hannah's lap." Keita defended himself. Shin who was the main culprit just grinned down at Keita. "Stop grinning you little brat."

"So that must be the little brat then, well aren't you a little devil. I wonder how you'd fair against Kyo," said Inuyasha as he smiled at the little boy.

"Who is Kyo?" asked Shin.

"That would be my son, he's four years old."

"Oh can I meet him? I haven't met any kids since I was born."

"We can try kid but no promises, now let's do introductions fluffy," said Inuyasha with a grin as he looked at his older brother. Keita started laugh hearing the nickname that his uncle gave his father.

"Watch it, both of you!" said Sesshomaru with a sharpness that would have reprimanded anyone who didn't know Sesshomaru.

"Well my name it Riya sir and this is my boyfriend Hiro," said Riya as she held out a hand.

"What's with the formal handshake? In my family we do hugs, well most of my family," said Inuyasha as he looked over at his brother.

"Well then it's nice to meet you," said Riya as she took him in a friendly hug. With Hiro Inuyasha just patted the boy with a one armed hug.

"You must be Keira?" asked Inuyasha when his eyes fell on the girl who was the spitting image of his nephew. He had both arms open to her and she smiled warmly to him and took him into a hug.

"How'd you know I was Keira?" she asked when she pulled back from the hug.

"Instinct, I'm really good with that kind of thing, now who are you and why are you looking at me like you're about to kill me?" asked Inuyasha with a grin as he held up his hands palms out.

"That would be my over protective boyfriend," said Keira as she smacked him on the chest.

"Well he has the right idea, don't worry kid I won't hurt her, the name's Inuyasha." He held out a hand for Ryu.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Ryu, Riya's younger brother."

"And then that must leave you being Hannah right?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at the older girl. She smiled prettily and Inuyasha thought she was charming.

"Yes that would be me, it's nice to meet you Inuyasha," said Hannah as she was pushed against Inuyasha in a hug. Hannah had been mesmerized by the man. He was so pretty and so friendly. It was such a change for her to meet a guy like him but she knew he was taken and obviously and devoted father and husband—with that ring on his finger.

"So where are we off to then?" asked Inuyasha once he let her go.

"Well dear brother we're going to the hotel and you'll need a room too now that you're actually here," said Sesshomaru.

"Aw why can't I just bunk with you two?" asked Inuyasha with a goofy grin.

"Not on your life you idiot," said Sesshomaru with a wicked grin as he shoved his younger brother before walking ahead of them.

"Wow who would have thought that Takahashi-san could be so friendly and outgoing…" muttered Riya as she watched the brothers bicker in a brotherly fashion.

"Yeah he's only like that around Uncle Inu. I don't know what it was but they've been really close since I was a kid. He would always be laughing or smiling when Uncle Inu was there and he'd actually joked," said Keita as he watched his father.

"That's so sweet," said Keira.

"Yeah I've always questioned it in my head but after a while I realized it's better to be left alone cause they both seemed to be happy, and since my aunt told me that before I was born they were always at each other's throats I'd rather them be like this than to see them fighting for real," said Keita.

"Yeah trust me when I say this you're lucky that he doesn't. Cause life sucks with parents like that," said Ryu. With that said he took Keira's hand and followed the two back to the car. Keita just nodded his head and he followed them with the other three just behind him.

-

The day went by quickly. Sesshomaru checked in the kids and got them into their respective rooms. Then he dropped Hannah, Riya, Ryu and Hiro to their jobs and came back to the hotel. Keita took Keira and Shin in his car. They went to the café so that Keira could inform them of her injuries. It was quite an eventful hour at that little place.

"Can you believe she thought I was faking even with the doctor's note?"

"Yeah that lady looks crazy, why would you want work for her?" asked Keita.

"Well I need the money so I have to work where ever I can," said Keira as she held onto Shin with one arm while he leaned towards the window.

"Well maybe you should come with us back to Tokyo you could work at the company or if you want I could bring you to my agency. If you haven't already noticed it we have a very similar face," said Keita as he looked at her when he hit a red light.

"Yeah I noticed it too. It's uncanny how much we look alike. So I guess that was a compliment in its own rights since you think you're gorgeous," said Keira with a grin.

"I don't think that sweetheart…I know that. So what do you say? If you come to Tokyo then I won't have to come all the way here to visit you and the twerp," said Keita with a laugh as he reached over to ruffle the kid's hair.

"Hey! I'm not a twerp! You are!" said Shin with a laugh.

"Yeah right," said Keita as he started down the road again.

"If I move down there where would I live? And what about Shin and Ryu and everyone else?" asked Keira.

"Well you could live in the house with us. It's pretty big and we're the only residence—my dad and I. My mom left when I was two, and my grandparents died a few years ago. So we got the Takahashi Mansion. Uncle Inu has his own house so it's just me dad and the small staff that we have," said Keita.

"You live in a mansion?" asked the other two occupants.

"Yeah that's what people call it," said Keita.

"Oh I wanna go see it Kei-chan! Can we go there Keita-nii?" asked Shin with excitement.

"Well if you come to Tokyo you can. Why don't you talk to the others about it? Instead of dad renovating your house that you have why not just get one down there?" asked Keita.

"That would be a thought but I could never ask him to buy us a place to stay," said Keira.

"But you're already letting him pay for a renovation. Trust me we have money, enough to buy a couple houses and then some. It won't hurt you guys any and it won't hurt us either. And besides I really like you guys, I want to be able to hang out with you guys more than one a month or so," said Keita.

"Aw that's so sweet!" said Keira as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well it's true, you guys are a lot cooler than the loser I know back home they're all trust fund kids. Who don't have to worry about their future—"

"Aren't you one too?" asked Keira with a brow raised.

"Well yeah and I know I've been just as bad but I'm trying to get involved in the business now," said Keita. "Though it's boring as hell."

"Yeah I don't think I'd be able to stay in an office for eight hours a day," said Keira.

"Oh we don't stay in the office all day, sometimes we go to a board room for meetings," said Keita which cause both of them to laugh. Shin who wasn't sure what they were talking about turned his attention back to the neighbourhood which was a lot more fascinating.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day then?" asked Keira.

"Well now that Uncle Inu is here maybe I can get out of the meeting we were supposed to go to today, and the three of us can go somewhere," said Keita.

"That does sound good, but let's go back to the hotel for now. Then we'll see about plans for today. Maybe a movie," she said as an after thought.

"That would be fun, but we should get back to the hotel for now. I'm sure they're back already," said Keita as he stepped up the speed and went back towards the hotel. Shin laughed and tried to provoke him to drive faster. And Keita who just couldn't refuse obliged the little boy.

-

**A/N: Well there you go guys. For all of you who actually read this I hope you liked it! And well I was starting to loose focus but its back on track now. Tell me what you thought! Please and thanks. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 6

Lost and Found  
Chapter 6

-

_I was abandoned, at the age of eight I was left to fend on my own. My mother the only family I've ever knew of had left me and never looked back. Ten years later when I turned eighteen, I met him the one person, who as he stepped into my life changed it forever. _

-

"So what do you think?" asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked up at his brother they had finished talking about the business, now it was all personal.

"It's got to be her, Fluffy, she looks just like Keita and she's got that scent," said Inuyasha his eyes serious. He remembered his niece from the look in her eyes to the habit she had of biting her bottom lip when she wanted something from them. He had no doubt in his mind that Keira was their missing girl. When Inuyasha looked at his brother he saw the turmoil in his eyes.

"I really want to believe it's her. To think that Kara let her go through hell, and to leave the girl like that. I swear Inuyasha if I ever cross paths with her again, there'll be hell to pay for all that she put us through." The anger was something Inuyasha remembered well. After Kara won custody over Keira the Takahashi's went through hell to get another court case, but Kara was smart about that and kept a decent house for Keira with her Uncle and so there was no reason for them to take her to court. Then when Daiki died she practically fell off the face of the earth and if this Keira was Sesshomaru's then she must have left her behind to fend for herself.

"Well what are you going to do?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know. What should I do, Yash? Should I tell her? And what about Keita, he doesn't know he has a twin. I don't know why I ever listened to Mom, if I told Kei about Keira then I wouldn't have this extra hurdle to go over." So much was going on in their heads but before the answers could be answered laughter entered the main room of the suit.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked up at the entrance and saw Keita and Keira walk in with Shin holding onto each of them with one hand. The picture they created caused both adults to hold their breaths. They couldn't be anything but twins. Sesshomaru just knew that he had to confront Keira, but before he could talk to her he'd have to talk to his son, and tell him the truth.

"Hey Dad, I have… uh I mean _we_ have something to ask you," said Keita. Keira who was walking up behind her was averting her eyes and biting her lip; while Shin who was immune to awkward situations ran right up to Sesshomaru and held onto his hands.

"Mr. Sesshomaru can you let Keita-nii take a day off today?" The excitement in his eyes caused Sesshomaru to falter. He had brought his son here in hopes to get him more interested in Business but now he was being swayed by a five year old to let him stray away from the business.

"I don't know he had a lot to do today." He tried to hide the smile that was slowly emerging on his face. He missed talking to little kids; he remembered how much Keita always tried to get out of him when he was younger not that it has changed much but he was cuter then.

"Please!! Kei-chan and me want to take him out, and they want to take me to the movies!" The excitement on his face was something no person could ever say no to.

"You're lucky you have such a cute person on your side Keita or else I'd have said no." The relief on all three people came out in one big whoosh.

"You serious Dad?! You're actually letting me off today?" asked Keita.

"You should just take it as it is before he makes you sit in the meeting." Inuyasha grinned as his words sunk into Keita's mind.

"Okay well let's get going then guys! So you can show me your city," said Keita as he picked up Shin and took Keira's arm in his.

"Sounds good to me, thanks." Looking back at them Keira bowed her head and followed along with Keita and Shin. Once the group left Inuyasha turned back at Sesshomaru, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Well that was close," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I think tonight I'll have to talk to Keita alone. With the final meeting today there isn't much time for us to dawdle around like this. Once the merger is complete there won't be enough time for me to explain it all," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah I guess you're right, how about once the meetings over and all the kids are back here, I'll ask them to take me to the best place in town. And you can keep the Keita here say that you're not feeling good and that you have to talk to him about the meeting, he'll be upset but he'll stay, that kid'll listen to you no matter what," said Inuyasha with a faith that he believed in.

"I guess. We should get going to the meeting we need out presentation ready so that they won't be able to find anything wrong with the merger."

"I agree, so is Mitsuki around for the quick run down of the changes made since the last meeting?" Sesshomaru looked up at his brother and nodded.

"She's staying in the room next to ours; I guess I'll give her a call and then we'll go." Agreeing Inuyasha got up and went to his own room to get changed while Sesshomaru called his assistant.

-

"I think we should go take Keita-nii to the park!" said Shin as he bounced on the bed. They had gone to the room that Sesshomaru had booked for them to stay in.

"You want to take me to a park?" asked Keita.

"Well I've only been there once and it was really cool, so you might like it too," said Shin.

"Oh so this is purely for your own benefit isn't it you little twerp?!" asked Keita as he tackled the little boy jumping on the bed. Attacked by a swarm of tickles Shin went into a loud squeal of giggles. Keira came out from the washroom wearing a simple yellow dress.

"What is all this?" the two boys looked up at her and grinned.

"The little twerp was trying to con me into saying yes to go to the park." Keira smiled at them both. Shin had managed to jump on Keita's back when she came into the room and so now he was kicking at his sides.

"But it would be fun Keita-nii!" said Shin with a wide grin showing off his lovely gap in his teeth. Looking up at him Keita grinned and stood up leaving Shin to hang off his back. The laughter was contagious and caused Keita to laugh too as he hooked his arms to the back to support the little devil.

"Okay fine if Keira agrees then we can go to the park," said Keita.

"Okay, come on Kei-chan say yes!" Shin's pleading eyes looked at her over Keita's shoulder and all she could do was smile.

"Sounds fine with me."

"Okay so we go to the park and then you can take me and Kei-chan to the movie!" said Shin as he hugged Keita.

"Well since the boss says it I guess we'll have to agree don't you think?" Keita looked at Keira and laughing again she nodded. "Well let's get going."

-

The room was silent as the decisions were being worked out. Sesshomaru who wasn't thinking about the business was lost in his thoughts about how he'd tell Keita about the past. Inuyasha was watching his brother as the heads of the company were huddled in their own discussion.

"Hey what are you doing? I've been doing all the talking," Inuyasha whispered towards his brother. Sesshomaru snapped out of his train of thought.

"Sorry I was thinking about Keita, but have they said anything yet?"

"No they're still having their own talk, but it looks good. There hasn't been any put off faces in their crowd."

"Good," said Sesshomaru as he put the thought about his problems in the back of head.

"Okay Takahashi we agree to this merger. Everything that was a concern seems to be taken care of over the new contract so there isn't much we can argue. So in saying that, welcome to the Osaka branch of your corporation."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other and smiled, they had brought their father's dream to reality. With a round of cheers they embraced each other, now that one thing was solved they had some time to deal with the next one.

-

"That was so much fun Keita-nii can you take us out again tomorrow?!" asked Shin sitting on Keita's shoulder.

"I wish I could kid but I can't keep leaving my dad when I'm trying to learn about the family business."

"Aw but it'll be so boring without you there!"

"Hey am I not good enough anymore?" Both of them looked at Keira who was standing behind them with her hands on her hip in a show of defiance.

"You are good Kei-chan but it's just that I don't want to stay in that room all day for forever! It's too long. Keita-nii can take us places in his cool car," said Shin.

"Yeah what ever but you can't force him to take more time off, he has to work like everyone else," said Keira.

"But you don't have to work!" Frowning Shin looked back at her.

"That's because I got hurt, and don't think by hurting Keita that he'll be able to stay home too." She looked up at him before he could retort and ruffled his own head.

"I wasn't going to say that," said Shin. His mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"Hey you want to hurt me just so I can stay with you? You like me that much?" Keita laughed and got a giggle out of the other two.

"I don't like you I want you to drive!" he said with a cheeky smile.

"Is that so!? You little twerp!" Keita shifted Shin on his shoulder and put him on the ground. "For that you're walking back to the car."

"Aw come on Keita-nii!" Shin's whine was ignored and both young adults laughed as they each took his hand and walked to the car.

-

Ryu left the garage and was heading back home. He was a quarter way back to the old house when he remembered that they had moved into the hotel for the next little while. Hiro had already taken off 

saying he was going to swing by the café and pick up the girls. Ryu had no qualms with that, but he wanted to put in more hours so that he could earn a bit of cash. He felt relatively bad that Sesshomaru was paying so much, for their convenience while they did nothing so he was trying to wrack up enough money to at least take them out somewhere.

He already had money saved up for the car he would one day buy and was really tempted to dip into that pool of money but he stopped himself from that indulgence. Shaking his head he started back for the hotel. It was just a couple blocks away from the hotel they were staying in, and was really happy at the fact, cause now he didn't have to walk for an hour or longer to get to work.

He kept walking down the street when he saw a vendor selling flowers. He looked at the array of flowers and saw Keira's favourite flower bundled up in a pretty bouquet. He couldn't resist the urge and bought the tiger lilies that his girlfriend loved so much. Once he bought the unneeded flowers he couldn't help but think how she was doing.

With a smiled plastered on his face and a sunny bouquet of orange tiger lilies anyone who saw him would see that he was a contented man. When he finally reached the hotel he walked into the lobby. Still dressed in his mechanics jumper with some grease on his hands and even some on his face, people looked at him funny. It was after all a five star hotel and a _lowly _mechanic as many would say was walking in there like he belonged.

Ryu could hear the people talking and feel their stares but he said nothing. He just kept walking until someone stopped him.

"Excuse me but are you lost?" When Ryu turned around he saw a man dressed in an elegant suit that totally contrasted with his messy look. The man had black hair neatly combed back and a pair of sleek glasses perched on his nose.

"No I'm not lost, I have a room here," said Ryu with a smile. He knew how to control his anger and he was being tested right then and there.

"I'm sorry you have a room here?"

"Yes is that so hard to believe? And who are you anyways?" asked Ryu.

"I'm this hotel's manager, could you be so kind as to show me your key card?" asked the manager.

"Yeah sure, my friend's father booked it for me under his name, Sesshomaru Takahashi." Ryu rummaged through his pockets until he found the key card. When he looked up at the manager he was staring back at him dumbstruck.

"You're here with Takahashi-san?" the manager sounded incredulous which pleased Ryu to a great extent.

"Yes you could say we're like family in our own ways," said Ryu, not knowing how close that statement might some day be.

After looking at the key card the manager could only nod. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you." With that he walked away leaving a smug Ryu standing with a bouquet of tiger lilies in his hands. Ryu walked to the stairs he was going to take the elevator but he just didn't want to deal with people staring at him if they were on the elevator. So opting for the stairs he went to his room.

He opened the room that he was sharing with Shin, Hannah and Keira. Inside he saw everyone sitting around the couch. He smiled as he walked in. "Sorry I look like a mess, just gonna go grab a quick shower." But before he did that he walked up to Keira and kissed her before giving her the flowers.

"Oh Ryu what are these for?" Her eyes were sparkling.

"I saw them and thought of you, so I got them. Now I'm going to get that shower." With him gone the rest of the group all looked at Keira.

"That was so sweet, why don't you ever buy me flowers just cause you think of me?" Riya looked at Hiro and frowned.

"Well sorry I've never seen any flowers on my way home before so how can I see them and think about you?" asked Hiro.

"You're not even romantic anymore," she said with a pout.

"Don't worry Riya now that you've said it Hiro is gonna go do something really sweet when you least expect it. Now I'm gonna go put these in some water," said Keira.

"I'll grab that dear you just sit down, after spending a whole day with my son and that little monkey god only knows how tired you must be," said Sesshomaru as he got up and took the flowers. He went into the small kitchen area and looked for a vase. He found a very large bottle and decided to put it in there.

"Well you guys I was wondering once Ryu is done with his shower I'd like to see Osaka. I've never had a chance to actually see the sites when I come here so would you kids like to take me around town?" asked Inuyasha giving Sesshomaru the branch he needed to stay back with Keita.

"We can do that, I haven't gone out to have fun in years," said Hannah with a blush. She still thought Inuyasha was gorgeous, but then again who wouldn't.

"Well then it's all settled, we'll take the limo. Since our meetings are all over there are only a few more days before we head back to Tokyo, or I have to anyways."

"You guys will be going back?" asked Keira and Hannah at the same time. They both remembered what Keita had said to them about living with them in Tokyo.

"Yeah we have to soon enough, my family is all back there and Fluffy needs to run the company there," said Inuyasha.

"Oh…" Keira looked sad and everyone else did too. The friendship that this group had in such a short time was something not many people could have.

"Okay how about we get this kid up and dressed?" asked Keita who was holding Shin in his lap. Shin had fallen asleep on the car ride back and didn't leave Keita's arms since.

"Here bring him into our room and I'll get him changed," said Hannah as she got up. Keita followed her and disappeared in the room. Ryu came out of the washroom dressed and almost ready to go. His hair was wet and plastered onto his face. Keira got up and walked over to him. She kissed him again and then took the towel and dried his hair for her.

"Kei what are you doing? You can raise your arms like that it hurts you doesn't it?" Ryu looked into her eyes and knew if she would lie.

"I'm okay Ryu and I want to, I used to do it all the time," she said once more and kissed him before he could retort. Everyone else just looked away as they had their little moment. Sesshomaru, who, wanted to stop them because if Keira was his daughter then he didn't want to see her being kissed, but he had no right, not yet at least.

Before Sesshomaru could get up and interrupt them a small bullet ran right into the couple. "Ryu! I went to the movies today and Keita-nii took me and Kei-chan to the park! Remember the one you took me to that day…" he said the last part shyly thinking about the day he told Ryu about his parents and what his dad did to him.

"Really?" Ryu looked down at the boy who was more like a son to him. Bending down Ryu picked up the little boy and Shin hugged him.

"Yeah, I showed Kei-chan the place we sat and I even got some ice cream like we did that time!" Shin was smiling from ear to ear and it warmed his heart to see how happy he was.

"Well you had a busy day didn't you twerp?"

"Yup! But I'm hungry now."

"Yeah? Well then I guess we need to go get dinner then," said Ryu.

"That's a good idea how about we go out for dinner first then we can go see the city?" Ryu looked at Inuyasha and just smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

Keita and Hannah came out of the room after the discussion. Keita walked over to his dad and leaned into his ear. "Hey dad I want to talk to you about something." Sesshomaru looked up at Keita.

"Sure thing what is it?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well I need to talk to you alone, do you think we can stay back while they go to a restaurant?" asked Keita.

"Sure, this works well because I need to talk to you about the meeting we had today," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay sounds good," said Keita then he turned to the rest of the group. "Hey guys you can go ahead I need to talk to Dad about something, so we'll meet you at the restaurant in a bit."

"Okay that sounds good, so we'll see you then," said Inuyasha as he got up and held his hand out to Hannah. "Would you like to be my date since we both seem to be dateless today?" Hannah blushed as she took his arm.

With them filling out Inuyasha nodded to Sesshomaru. He knew how much was about to happen and hoped that Keita wouldn't take it badly.

Once they were gone Keita turned to Sesshomaru. "Okay dad, I need to ask you something."

"What is it son?" he was trembling with worry about what he had to say but hid it well.

"Well you know how we're leaving soon?" when Sesshomaru nodded Keita continued. "Well with the housing arrangements you have for those guys, I was wondering can't we bring them to Tokyo with us?" asked Keita.

"You want them to come to Tokyo with us?"

"Yeah I told Hannah and Keira about it, and they seemed to like the idea but leaving here seems hard for them. I told Keira that she could come live with us since our house is huge and it's just you and me there," said Keita. Sesshomaru mulled over the idea. It would be easier if he could bring them back home with him so that way if she was his daughter it would be easier to get her to go home with him.

"I think that can be arranged if they are willing to relocate there. We can't force them son, they've made a life here, and with their education it'll be hard for them to get good jobs if any at all."

"Yeah but it'll be so much better there we can help them find jobs, Keira can come to my agency, I'm sure they'd take her; if you haven't noticed we look a lot alike."

"Yeah…"

"So what do you think Dad?" Keita looked at his dad expectantly.

"I think we should ask them when we get to the restaurant," Sesshomaru smiled at his son who sighed with relief.

"So what did you have to tell me?"

"Well two things the first is that we got the merger," he looked at his son and saw the pride in his son's eyes.

"Wow dad congrats I know how long you've been working for it," said Keita.

"Yeah I just wish Father was able to see his company prosper the way it has in the past year," said Sesshomaru.

"I know Dad I miss Jii-chan too, but at least we still have his memories. I don't even remember my own mother…" Keita went quiet, he knew not to talk about his mom in front of his dad but it just slipped. He knew his mother hurt his father and because of that he hated her but at times he wished that he at least knew who she was or how she looked like. Sesshomaru stiffened; this was just the opening he needed to bring up Keira.

"Keita I need to tell you something that I've kept from you since you were a child," said Sesshomaru. Keita looked at him with a worried look.

"What is it Dad?"

"Well do you remember when you were three and you used to ask me for _Kei_?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No, I don't remember anything about my younger years I was still a baby, who is Kei? Isn't that me?"

"Yes... –no, we called you Kei, but there was another person in our family that we used to call Kei. She was the same age as you and you two always played together, but she was taken away when she was just two years old," said Sesshomaru.

"Who is she? Is she one of my cousins?" asked Keita. He knew he had family on his mom's side but he never met them or at least he didn't remember ever meeting them.

"Not precisely. But you have to promise me you won't get mad," said Sesshomaru.

"Well why should I get mad? There's no reason to be mad is there?"

"There might be," said Sesshomaru.

"Well just tell me dad."

"Okay you have a twin sister." The room went silent. Both looked at each other. Keita's face held shock he looked at his father. How could have a twin sister. He didn't remember ever having any siblings, then what Keira said to him the first time he met her played through his head…

_Keita was sitting on the floor in the play room with his father watching over him. He looked back at his dad and Sesshomaru smiled at the little boy. He couldn't believe he had such a beautiful son. Then his counterpart came rustling into the room with her nanny right behind her. When the nanny saw Sesshomaru she nodded and left the room. _

"_Ani, come pway!" said a little girl as she pulled him over to the toys. _

"_It's Ani-__**ki**__, Keira." Keira looked up at her father and smiled trying to pronounce the word. _

"_Ani…ki! I say it papa! Aniki! Hehe Aniki come pway!" Keira smiled her beautiful smile and Sesshomaru melted as he watched his daughter hug her brother. _

"_Okay Kei-Chan let's go play!" said Keita as he grabbed her hand. She smiled warmly at her older brother and followed him to the pile of toys…_

"She used to call you 'papa'?" Keita asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah…" he said breathlessly. "So do you remember?"

"I remember a day when we were two and I was in the play room with you and then she came in with the nanny. She couldn't say Aniki properly and you taught her the word…she smiled at you and then hugged me, before I took her to play with me," said Keita as he let out a breath.

"That's all you remember?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah that's all that comes to my mind. So what happened to her?" asked Keita.

"Well when I caught your mother cheating on me, I decided that it was enough and we'd get a divorce, but because we had kids it got a little tricky. We had to go to court for the custody of you two. The judge decided that we would each get a kid, as stupid as that was I told the judge she wasn't fit to raise a child but they said we'd both be watched for a probation period to see how we raise the kid, and she was smart about it. She took care of your sister and kept her healthy and once the probation period was over we tried to take her back to court but it didn't matter they saw her as a fit mother so we couldn't do anything. Then one day she just disappeared, and I never saw her again," said Sesshomaru. There were tears in her eyes and Keita couldn't believe that his father was crying.

"How come I don't know about it? Or about her?" asked Keita as he held a hand out to touch his father's knee.

"I wanted her to live on in our memories but your grandmother said it would be best not to mention her to you, since you were just three," said Sesshomaru.

"So why are you bringing her up now then dad?" asked Keita.

"Well you know your mother's name is Kara _Yamazaki_, right?" Keita nodded that was the only thing he knew about her. "Well your sister's name is Keira, and I think when Kara took her she changed her name to Keira Yamazaki."

Keita absorbed the information and when it clicked he looked up at his father. "You mean you think Keira is my sister?!" He thought about it, they were the same age, they looked almost like the same person, and she only knew of her mother who left her alone. The time gaps matched.

"I think it's her and I wanted to tell you first before I confront her. If this girl is your sister and my daughter, then I want to take her home with me, and if they agree to move to Tokyo I'll talk to her there instead of here but until you knew I couldn't do anything about it," said Sesshomaru.

"I might be Keira's brother, that's so awesome I've always wanted siblings," said Keita, which surprised Sesshomaru.

"You wanted siblings?"

"Yeah one of the only things I always wanted."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Because you always looked sad and I didn't want to ask, plus I liked spending time with you," said Keita with a grin. Sesshomaru smiled, his son was strange at time but he loved him for it.

"So you're okay with this?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah I just can't believe you guys kept it from me. Do Yosuke and the other's know?" asked Keita.

"Of course not, the only people in our family that know about Keira are your grandparents and your aunt and uncle, no one else," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay, well then let's go catch up to those guys and when you tell her can I be there? Oh and do you have any pictures of us together?!" he asked with excitement.

"Yes they're at home, I'm glad you're excited about this son. And I think the best thing for this situation would be to get these guys to agree to come live in Tokyo."

"Sounds like a plan, now let's get going," said Keita.

-

"So how did it go?" asked Inuyasha when Sesshomaru sat down beside him. Sesshomaru grinned and that made Inuyasha grin too. "He's okay with it?"

"Yup, believe it or not but the kid always wanted siblings, and well we changed plans we want these kids to move to Tokyo with us," said Sesshomaru.

"What!?" he said a little too loudly and people stared at him. "Oh sorry."

"Yeah, well cause I don't think building a house for them on the property they have would be useful since it's such a bad neighbourhood. And if they move down there we can get them good jobs and Shin can get an education," said Sesshomaru.

"Well that does sound better and you do have money coming out of your ass," said Inuyasha with a laugh.

"Oh shut up, and plus I'm sure Kagome would love to have baby sitters since she's teaching her field classes this summer semester at Tokyo U. Hannah would be a wonderful baby sitter and Shin would love to spend time with Kyo."

"That would sound perfect to Kagome since Mina and Yosuke don't want to baby sit Kyo and Kaori all summer," said Inuyasha with a laugh.

"I think it'll be the perfect solution if we can get these kids to agree," said Sesshomaru.

"Well then I'll have to try to convince these kids too," said Inuyasha.

"Good." With that said Sesshomaru went to enjoy his dinner. With another problem solved Sesshomaru can only work on fixing the last thing he had his mind set on and that was figuring out if Keira was his daughter and to help her either way.

-

**A/N: Well there you go guys. Keita know about his long lost twin sister, and they're going to try to figure out how they're going to make the group move to Tokyo with them! We'll be seeing Kagome and the rest of the Tokyo scene in a chapter or two! I'm quite excited. Well I hope you liked it and let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

Lost and Found

Chapter 7

-

_I was abandoned, at the age of eight I was left to fend on my own. My mother the only family I've ever knew of had left me and never looked back. Ten years later when I turned eighteen, I met him the one person, who as he stepped into my life changed it forever. _

-

Once the group finished their dinner Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and then his son. They all nodded as he cleared his throat. He wanted to get it all out in the open so that he could state his proposal and get the kids to agree. All across the table they noticed Sesshomaru clear his throat and so they turned their attention to him; all of them except Shin.

Shin was so enthralled by the change in venue. The restaurant that they were at was a five star restaurant where the richer and even sometimes famous would eat. Although Shin didn't know any famous people he was still struck with awe at the glamour of the place.

"Okay guys we have a proposition to make, and Shin just wait I ordered you a sundae to keep you from jumping out of you seat," said Inuyasha with a grin. He knew how a young child's mind worked after all he had four kids of his own, two who are still kids just like Shin.

"Really!? I get a sundae? I've never had one before!" said Shin.

"What are you talking about? Haven't I taken you to get ice cream before?" asked Ryu with a sneer.

"No you just got me that white ice cream, a sundae looks so much better," said Shin. Everyone else in the group laughed and shook their head.

"Okay while we wait for the sundae, Dad has something to say," said Keita as he looked over to his father to give him the go ahead.

"What is it?" asked Keira with a smile on her face. She wiped Shin's chin seeing the sauce that was still on his face. "Seriously baby, how are you so sloppy?"

"What? I was not being messy, right Hannah-Nee-chan?"

"Of course sweetie," said Hannah with a smile. Shin grinned and then he saw a waitress bringing a really yummy looking sundae to the table. She placed it in front of him and he grinned. "What do you say?" Shin looked at Hannah and rolled his eyes but said his thanks to the waitress.

"No problem cutie, enjoy," she ruffled his hair and walked away.

"Okay now that Shin is satisfied how about I tell you what I've wanted to say?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Okay, sir we're all ears," said Hiro.

"Well how would you kids like to relocate to Tokyo with us?" asked Sesshomaru with a grin. He was too excited to throw it out there that he didn't even build-up to the idea so that they would ease into it. It took them all by shock,

"Did I hear correctly?" asked Riya as she stared at the Takahashi's who sat across from her.

"Depends on what you heard," said Keita.

"You want us to relocate to Tokyo?" asked Keira.

"Yeah, think about how awesome it would be if you guys lived there too. We could hang out and I could see you a lot more than I would if you stayed here," said Keita with a grin.

"But why would you want to spend all that money for us? You don't even know us," said Ryu.

"Yeah but we've gotten to know you and I think I can speak for my son and brother that we consider you family. Though Inuyasha only has known you for a day," said Sesshomaru.

"But that's such a big commitment and what about our jobs? It would be so hard for us to get any type of job in Tokyo," said Hannah.

"I can help all of you with that, and besides Keira needs to rest for six weeks. I have more than enough room in my own house for all of you to live with us if you're worried about me spending money to get you a house and I also have many highly acclaimed doctors that can take a look at Keira and watch over her as she recovers," said Sesshomaru.

"Come on guys it's a win-win situation, there's nothing to think about. Just say you'll move to Tokyo," said Keita. Shin who had been eating his ice cream finally tuned in when he heard Keita say Tokyo.

"We're going to Tokyo!?" he asked with a glow in his eyes. Keita grinned at the kid.

"Would you like that?"

"Yeah, that's where you live right? We could come visit you, Hannah-nee-chan that would be so much fun!" said Shin.

"Yeah and if you come then you can play with my younger son and daughter. I think Kyo would love hanging around with you," said Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah, I want to meet him! Kei-chan can we go?" asked Shin.

"Baby it's not that simple. We have to talk it out first. Believe me sir," said Keira as she turned to Sesshomaru, "we are really grateful for all that you're doing for us but there are things we have to consider. It'll take sometime if that's okay," said Keira.

"Yeah that's reasonable, how about we get going and you kids can have a group meeting while we entertain the little one," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah that sounds fair enough," said Hiro.

"Well since the merger is complete I'll be leaving in a couple of days, so I hope you guys decide soon so that we can all go back together, I know I'd get a kick out of seeing Shin's reaction to flying in our company plane," said Inuyasha.

"You have your own plane?" asked Shin getting the starry eyed look.

Inuyasha grinned at Shin. "Yup, we can ride on it whenever we need to go somewhere far away."

"That's so cool," said Shin utterly amazed that he knew people who owned a plane.

"Yeah, how about we get going?" asked Keita when he saw the expression on Keira's face. He felt a feeling of confusion and just a little hope, and when he looked into her eyes he knew he was feeling the way she felt. If that wasn't proof enough that they were siblings then he didn't know what else was.

"Okay come on guys let's go," said Inuyasha as he placed money on the table where the bill was. Shin jumped up when he saw all that money.

"Are you paying that much for the food?" he asked eyes wide.

"Yup why is it too little for you?" asked Inuyasha.

"No that's so much! I wish I had that much," said Shin.

"Well maybe on your next birthday you will," said Inuyasha with a grin. He was already charmed by the little kid, but now he just wanted to take him home with him.

"Really!? I've never had anything on my birthday before," said Shin, oblivious to the fact that the adults' mood changed for a split second.

"This year you'll get a lot sweetheart, I promise," said Keira as she got up and took him into a hug. She wanted to pick him up but knew that it would hurt. Ryu picked up the little boy and put him on his shoulders.

"Okay twerp it's time to go, say thank you." Shin looked down at Ryu and frowned but when he looked over at the others he could help but feel thankful to have them.

"Thank you Mister Inuyasha! And Mister Sesshomaru, it was really yummy! I really liked the sundae."

"No problem son, now how about we head back so everyone can get cleaned up and then the adults can talk," said Sesshomaru.

"But what about me and Keita-nii? What are we going to do?"

"Hey why are you categorizing me with you?" asked Keita with a grin.

"What does cat-e-goricing mean?" asked Shin with his head tilted to the side.

"It means putting you two as the same," said Keira with a smile. When shin realized it he started laughing.

"Because we are the same, we're cool and don't have to talk with the adults right?" Keita just shook his head as he walked beside the little boy who was by far taller than him thanks to Ryu's added height.

"Sure now let's get going, we're causing a scene in the middle of the restaurant," said Hiro as he had his hand hooked around Riya's waist.

-

Once the group got back, they all went their separate ways to get cleaned up. Shin was the first to have his bath. Once Hannah got him all cleaned up she positioned him in front of the TV and went to have her own shower as Keira watched over the little boy. Since they had only one washroom they had to take turns.

Once Hannah was done she picked up Shin and took him to Keita's room, where he decided to spend the night. It would be easier seeing as the group needed to talk. "Okay come on sweetie let's go visit Keita. Do you have everything you want to take there?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah I don't need anything," said Shin. "I'm a big boy now."

"Oh yeah, then I guess you won't need this then will you?" asked Hannah as she pulled out a small little teddy bear that took the shape of a dog. He was just a little battered but still in good condition.

"Ruffy! I thought I lost him!" said Shin as he ran to Hannah and took the dog into his arms.

"You did loose him, but I found him when we were cleaning up to leave the house so I thought you might want him to come with us," said Hannah with a smile.

"Thank you Hannah-nee-chan! Now let's go I wanna play with Keita-nii!"

"Hai-hai let's get going," she said as she took his hand and started to head towards Keita's room.

When they reached the room Hannah knocked once and waited till someone answered. When the door opened there stood Keita with a towel on his head and clad in a pair of pyjama bottoms. His chest was bare and glistening with water. Obviously he had just come out of the shower. "Oh hey Hannah, dropping off the little twerp?" as Keita said it he bent down and went eye level with Shin and ruffled his hair.

"Y-yeah," she stammered and then took a steadying breath. "Well since he's all set I'll leave you two, we need to talk about everything anyways. Be good okay Shin?" asked Hannah as she brushed at his shirt like a mother would do her son and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, bye Hannah-nee-chan!" said Shin with a smile as he held onto Keita's hand.

"Hannah!" Turning around Hannah looked at Keita.

"Yeah?"

"Think about what we talked about okay? I really do want you guys to come with us. I don't think I could live there knowing you guys are all the way here," said Keita. Hannah smiled.

"I'll keep it in mind, have a good night Keita. You too Shin."

"Goodnight Hannah-nee-chan!" said Shin with a smile before he cuddled Ruffy to his face.

-

When Hannah got back to their room she saw her brother sitting on the couch with Riya. She heard the shower going and knew that it was Ryu since he always waited for Keira. So she smiled at her brother and Riya before she headed to the bedroom. She knocked on the door and heard Keira tell her to come in.

Standing by the dresser Keira looked over her shoulder and saw Hannah. "Oh hi Hannah," said Keira as she went to grab her shirt that was lying on the bed. Hannah just stood there, seeing all the bruises on her body and the scar down her torso. "You okay?" asked Keira as she walked over to her.

"All those bruises, Kei how are you feeling?" asked Hannah as she touched her arm.

"I'm fine Hannah, seriously," she said when Hannah made a face.

"How can you be fine?" asked Hanna.

"Hey I'm a strong girl," she said with a grin which caused Hannah to crack a smile too. The two were laughing when Ryu walked in with a towel on his head as he rubbed the water out of his hair.

"What's going on in here?" he asked with a grin as he walked into the room that he was sharing with Keira.

"Nothing just some girl talk, but now that you're out of the shower I guess we can start talking," said Keira.

"Yeah, let's get going then ladies."

Keira and Hannah linked arms with Ryu and marched out into the main area. Riya was snuggled up against Hiro and they were talking with a lazy atmosphere. They both looked so content there that it made Keira sigh. When Riya noticed them she turned her attention away from her boyfriend.

"So you guys all settled?" asked Riya.

"Yup, now let's get this thing started. What do you guys think of Sesshomaru's idea?" asked Ryu.

"Okay, don't get mad but I like the idea a lot," said Riya.

"You're actually okay with relocating all the way to Tokyo?" asked Hiro as he squared in on Riya.

"Yeah why not?"

"Well we've built a life here, how can we just leave it all behind?" asked Ryu.

"Oh come on, sure we built a life here and we have some friends but do you guys think it's the right way to live? Not to mention Shin, that boy deserves so much more and living in a house with no electricity and water. Don't you guys think everything would be a lot better if we moved?" asked Riya as she looked at the girls for some help.

"I agree with Riya, I was talking about it with Keita today when you all went to work and well he made me consider it. You guys heard what Sesshomaru said; they have a house to house us in if we don't want him spending any money for a house of our own. And I do need to rest, he'd be spending a lot more money to house us in the hotel if we wanted the house built here," said Keira.

"Okay I admit that it's a good argument but what about our jobs? I worked hard to get where I am at the garage and god only knows how long it'll take us to relocate and find new places to work," said Hiro.

"I think the Takahashi's would be enough help to find us new places to work, with better benefits," said Keira.

"What do you guys think?" asked Hannah as she looked between her brother and Ryu.

"I don't want to lose my job here if I'm not guaranteed something in Tokyo. In all honesty it would be a pretty stupid thing for us to do. We can't just rely on these people we've only known them for a short while. And I hate to mooch on others," said Ryu.

"Well if we can talk to Sesshomaru or Keita about the employment would you two be okay with us moving there?" asked Riya with anticipation, hoping that they'd say yes.

"I guess," said Ryu and Hiro in unison.

"Well then I guess that's settled, can we go tell them now?" asked Riya.

"I don't see why not," said Keira as she got up with Riya soon followed by the others.

-

Keita was sprawled on the floor with Shin and his newest friend. Shin was acquainting Keita with Ruffy and they were both getting along well enough. "Okay Ruffy since we're friends now how about you tell me some of those secrets about the little twerp, like if he ever peed on the bed or something like that," said Keita with amusement.

"Ruffy don't tell him that!" said Shin appalled as he took his dog back and held him at eye level. "You can't tell anyone okay?"

The idle bear just stared at the little boy with his blank eyes and Shin decided that was the best to an agreement. "He won't tell you anything!" Keita fell into a fit of laughter and scooped the little boy in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"You're too much kid, now how about we go raid the fridge again?" he asked as he held onto Shin.

"Sure can we give one to Ruffy too?" asked Shin trying to act all innocent. Keita caught on to his antics and smirked.

"Oh yeah I guess since he's our guest he should be allowed right?" asked Keita.

"Yeah I want the chocolate bar!" said Shin as he dove into the fridge when he was put down.

"And what about Ruffy? What does he like?" Shin though about his second favourite and decided he wanted a bag of chips.

"Ruffy always liked Chips," said Shin.

"Well then I guess he'll get that," said Keita as he took out the stuff Shin wanted and then grabbed a soda for himself. They settled back down on the floor. Shin rustled the wrapper open and took a generous bit out of his chocolate bar and savoured the flavour to the extent that any five year old would do.

Keita just watched over the kid as he sipped his own drink and hid his smirk when he saw Shin open the bag of chips and stole chips from it as he _fed_ Ruffy.

The door to the room opened but went unnoticed by Shin and Keita. "Shin! What are you doing?" at the authoritative voice Shin cringed as he stopped mid-way of putting the chip in his mouth. He turned around and saw Hannah, Keira, and Riya all standing by the door looking at him.

"Oh hi guys, I was just feeding Ruffy," said Shin with a sheepish smile as he redirected the chip to Ruffy's direction.

"Oh really? Keita weren't you watching?" asked Keira. Keita looked up at the guys and rolled his eyes when he saw Hiro and Ryu trying to hide their laughter.

"What we had a new guest tonight so I had to indulge him. It's the first time I've met Ruffy." He sounded so innocent and confused that the group broke out in laughter.

"Oh you're too much Keita, to be manipulated by that little twerp," said Ryu.

"Hey I heard stories, right Shin?" when Shin nodded Ryu narrowed in on him.

"Oh and what would those stories entail?" asked Ryu.

"Oh nothing really, just between me and Shin. So what brings you guys by? I thought you guys had your meeting?"

"We did, but we finished it and… well where is your dad?" asked Keira.

"He's in Uncle Inu's room. It's the next one over," said Keita as he got up to the adjoining door and tapped on it. A moment later the door opened and Sesshomaru was standing there in his sweatpants.

"What is it Keita?" Sesshomaru looked up and saw his son and the rest of the gang. "Oh what are you guys doing here?"

"We finished talking, and we want to tell you what our decision is," said Hiro.

"Oh you've decided already? Are you sure it's enough time to mull it around?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah we've decided on it and there's no point on waiting to tell you," said Riya.

"Okay well then let's all get comfy," said Sesshomaru as he walked back into the suite and settled down on one of the couches. The rest followed suit and Inuyasha came into the room. Once they were all comfy the group looked from one person to the next.

Hannah looked around and decided that she'd start it. "Well to put it bluntly we've decided on relocating on certain conditions," said Hannah.

"Well what are they?" asked Sesshomaru.

"The only thing we are worried about is our jobs. We don't want to move down there and rely on you're hospitality. We've lived here making our own and earning everything we have. We've worked our way up at the garage and I don't want to lose that and have nothing when we move to Tokyo," said Hiro.

"I can understand that completely. So you want to have a secure job before you move?" asked Sesshomaru.

"That about sums it up," said Ryu.

"Well that can be arranged, I can promise you all jobs once we move there you just have to tell me what you would be interested in and I can give it to you," said Sesshomaru.

"Seriously? Just like that?" asked Riya.

"Just like that." Sesshomaru grinned at them and the girls sighed at the hugged each other.

"So that means we're moving to Tokyo!" said Keira with excitement.

"We get to go with Keita-nii?" asked Shin with enthusiasm.

"Looks that way twerp, you and Ruffy can stay in my room." Keita brushed Shin's hair out of his face and he looked up at his father. All he could think of was that phase one of figuring out if Keira is actually his sister. Sesshomaru just nodded slightly at his son and then turned to the group.

"So when do you all want to leave? Tomorrow we will have to go in for a quick wrap up meeting for the merger then we're free to go," said Sesshomaru.

"Well I have to leave tomorrow because Kagome isn't happy that I left her like that cause I didn't really fill her in on anything," said Inuyasha.

"Your wife?" asked Keira.

"Yeah, you guys can meet her once we get there, and the kids. I know you can't wait huh Shin?" asked Inuyasha with a grin.

"Yeah I want to meet Kyo! He sounds cool can we go tomorrow too? Huh Kei-chan!?" Shin looked over at Keira and his eyes gleamed with hope.

Keira looked over at her friends and they just smiled and nodded. "Well I guess we can leave tomorrow if everyone can get ready," said Keira.

"That's perfect since we haven't really unpacked yet at least the two of us didn't," said Riya as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Well it'll only take us a minute to pack the few things we have, but what about our savings and stuff at the banks? How do we do all that stuff?" asked Keira.

"I can get my assistant to figure out all the small details if you guys want," said Sesshomaru.

"Is it possible?" asked Ryu. He had a small amount of money saved up and was worried on transferring it and the possibility of losing it.

"You'd be amazed by what Mitsuki can accomplish. If you trust me I can get it done for you by the time we get to Tokyo," said Sesshomaru.

"I think that would be fine, right guys?" asked Keira.

"Yeah sounds good, so we'll leave tomorrow?" asked Riya

"I guess so," said Sesshomaru with a grin. "I'll get Mitsuki to stay here tomorrow then and you can give her your information. She should get it done by the time we get back, so that you'll all be set by the time we get back home."

"Okay well then I guess now that this is all settled we should get some rest we all have an early morning. You're coming with us tomorrow Keita so you and Shin better not stay up all night," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be good right Shin?" Shin just nodded and they all laughed.

"Well have a good night you guys! We'll see you tomorrow morning," said Riya. With that said the group got up to leave. Keira's heart was beating with anticipation for the next day. She was exited to start her new life in Tokyo and hope that in befriending the Takahashi's she'd feel like she belonged in the family.

-

The next day once everything was done and settled the groups was driving to the airport. Shin was jumping around in the limo with Keita as they talked about everything they would do. Keita had already returned his rental car. He was telling Shin all about the car he had back home. He looked over at the others and they all looked nervous and he could see a slight excitement in them.

"You guys it'll be fine I'll show all around when we get back. You have nothing to be nervous about," said Keita.

"Yeah but still I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach and they just won't go away," said Hannah.

"Yeah I've never been this nervous in my life, but it feels so good," said Riya with a laugh.

"Well that's good I guess. How about you guys?" asked Keita as he looked over at Ryu and Hiro.

"Huh?" Hiro let out while he was lost deep in thought.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Keita.

"As good as I could be, scary as hell though," said Hiro.

"Hiro-nii said Hell! That's a bad word!" said Shin with a grin.

"Yeah what of it you brat, I don't see you holding yourself back," said Hiro with a grin. The familiar of the situation calmed him down. He felt like he was being tossed into a rollercoaster and was just rising to the top ready to fall to the ground.

"Well you guys'll be fine. I'm sure you'll love it there, we have a bunch of things to do at home that can keep you entertained for weeks before you even leave the house."

"As enticing as that may sound we can't just hide out in the house," said Ryu.

"I guess you're right," said Keita with a childish grin since he was thinking that was what he would do for the next week.

"Well guys we're here," said Inuyasha as he opened the door. They all filed out and followed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They had their own private jet so they didn't have to go through customs or any of that stuff. They just went down to the strip and found the Jet sitting there waiting with the Takahashi logo.

"Whoa! We get to ride in that!?" asked Shin. He was jumping up and down in one spot. He was holding Keita's hand. They had practically attached at the hand now; Shin looked up at Keita with big violet eyes.

"Yup! I knew you'd like it, but I get the window seat!" said Keita with a teasing laugh.

"No I want it, come on Keita-nii! I never been in a plane before!" he hoped his puppy eyes would win his argument but Keita didn't falter.

"I have to look out the window when we fly, but if you really want the window seat you can sit with someone else," said Keita.

"No I don't want to sit with anyone else! Fine you can have it, but can I watch outside with you?" asked Shin. Charmed by his acceptance, Keita picked up the little boy and put him on his shoulders.

"You can have the window seat kid I was joking about the window seat I can handle flying no matter where I sit," he said as he looked up at him. "But you know who can't fly well?"

"No who?" asked Shin in a whisper.

"Uncle Inu, he always gets a little sick," said Keita in a whisper. Shin looked back at the man that Keita said gets sick and couldn't believe that anything could hurt him.

"Really?"

"Yeah so we should try to get a seat far away from him in case he pukes on us," said Keita with a laugh.

"Okay, can we go in it now?!" asked Shin as he looked at the jet door opening.

"I think we can," said Keita as he saw his father walked ahead of everyone to talk to the person coming out. It was Mitsuki, and she looked like she was beyond frustrated. "She must be frazzled by everything that Dad threw at her."

"Come on Keita-nii let's go before all the good seats are taken."

"Well then let's go," said Keita as he followed behind the rest of the group. When they got into the jet Keita heard gasps and he grinned the company jet was quite a piece. It was big and roomy with paired seats along each side. There was a wide walk way going to the front all the way to the back. In the back there was a small bar like area that had some drinks and a fridge. It was really high class and the group couldn't believe that they were in it.

"Well this isn't what I expected," said Hannah.

"Yeah I know eh, this is amazing," said Keira.

"Well I'm glad you like it, now just get settled in. Mitsuki said we'll be leaving soon," said Sesshomaru.

So the group got in their seats and all waited with anticipation for the jet to take off and take them to the beginning of their new life. There was a hope of a new beginning that will give them a better living and a better out look on their life rather than living from a day-to-day basis like they did in Osaka.

There was a need to forget their past and leave the bitterest of their memories behind. To start anew and be a new person. Needs and wants could and would be fulfilled. That was what Keira believed in as she looked out the window and said good-bye to her old life and hoped for a better one as they took off.

-

**A/N: Well they've decided to go to Tokyo! Now the story will heat up. Remember Sesshy, Inu and Keita are all celebs in Tokyo so when they land back in Tokyo the media will notice. I wonder what they will say about the group of people that they brought back with them. And what will people say about Keira and Keita's obvious similarities right down to the name! Well let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 8

Lost and Found

Chapter 8

-

_I was abandoned, at the age of eight I was left to fen on my own. My mother the only family I've ever knew of had left me and never looked back. Ten years later when I turned eighteen, I met him the one person, who as he stepped into my life changed it forever._

-

The jet was going to land in twenty minutes. The short plane ride was spent with merriment as Shin asked Keita about every possible thing he could. The boy just couldn't get enough of the new wonders that he was given. It amused the rest of the group just watching him.

Shin was now sitting in Keira's lap showing her all the neat things that Keita had shown him. His most favourite thing was that the chairs swivelled so that he could turn his chair around in order to face Hannah-nee-chan who was sitting behind them. Keira laughed as Shin twirled them around in the chair.

"Okay kid I think you should stop before one of you hurl," said Ryu who was keeping a close eye on Keira.

"Oh okay fine! But wasn't that cool Kei-chan?" asked Shin as he looked into her eyes.

"It was really, _really_ cool," said Keira as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the nose. Happy with the response Shin hugged her quickly before jumping out of his seat and running back to Keita. Keita had fallen asleep, since he was up kinda late after Shin passed out, sending out emails to his agent and other people seeing if he could get something for Keira to do once they got back. Then he had to get up early for that last wrap up meeting for the merger.

Shin jumped into Keita's lap and scrambled over to his own seat in the process he woke up Keita with a start. "Oh hey twerp you're back?"

"Yup! I showed Kei-chan everything and she said it was really, _really_ cool!" said Shin with a grin. He grabbed Ruffy who was sitting on the seat and hugged him close.

"Well that's good. Ruffy and I were taking a nap while you were away so we have nothing to report," said Keita as he ruffled his hair.

"Yeah I know I could hear you snoring from all the way over there where Kei-chan was sitting," said Shin.

"Oh really? Well I couldn't sleep last night because someone was snoring like crazy last night."

"It was Ruffy he can't help it," said Shin with his innocent look on full power.

"Yeah well I guess we'll have to teach Ruffy to stop snoring now won't we?" asked Keita and then attacked Shin with an onslaught of tickles not even hiding his laughter.

He was giggling and laughing as he tried to get Keita to stop to no avail. Then the pilot came on the speakers saying that everyone needed to buckle in and sit tight. They would be descending and in five minutes they would be in Tokyo, Japan.

"We're almost there! I can't wait to see your room Keita-nii! Are we going straight there?" he asked as he jumped in his seat.

"Yeah we'll go to my room first when we get home," said Keita with a grin.

"I can't wait!!!" he let out and everyone let out laugh.

When the plane finally landed everyone filed out onto the strip. There was a man waiting with a small mini bus for the group and their luggage. He introduced himself as Suzuki-san to the new comers and they all smiled and introduced themselves in return. He was a kind enough man. He even took the time to talk with Shin which held high in his books.

"Takahashi-san we'll take you straight to the main building of the airport and we have a limo waiting for you there," said Suzuki as he got into the drivers seat.

"How far is the main building of the airport?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Just a ten minute drive shouldn't take that long," said Suzuki.

"I'm sure that personnel of the airport have been noted that our jet landed?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes sir."

Sesshomaru grimaced. He knew how quickly the news of a Takahashi landing can cause a whole onslaught of media that is unnecessary and unwanted. He looked over at Inuyasha and they both just nodded. They both understood that getting the kids to the mansion without the media getting involved was a slim to none chance. They would just have to deal with it when the time came.

"Well let's get going then, Suzuki." Sesshomaru took his seat and unexpectedly Shin bounded over to him and climbed onto his lap. Sesshomaru looked down at his with a brow raised and Shin just grinned. He really liked Mr. Sesshomaru and Mr. Inuyasha. He liked them both but he liked to think that Sesshomaru was his dad. "Can I help you Shin?"

"No I just didn't have anywhere else to sit," said Shin, with his foolish grin shinning brightly. Sesshomaru looked around the bus and saw many open seats but just grinned.

"Oh I see there _really_ aren't any empty seats for real, well I guess you can use my lap then," said Sesshomaru as he sat more comfortably and Shin snuggled closer and looked out the window. He was amazed to see that they were so close to the air planes.

Keira was sitting with Riya. She had butterflies in her stomach. They just left behind their somewhat comfy and reliable lifestyle back in Osaka and now were going to a huge city with people that they've only known for a few days. She was injured and couldn't even work to earn her own keep.

She let out a sigh as she rested her head on Riya's shoulder. "What's wrong?" asked Riya.

"Just nervous and frustrated," said Keira.

"How come?"

"Well I can't work till I'm healed and that's not for a while yet, I guess just not knowing anyone is adding to it all," said Keira.

"Don't worry I'm sure Keita will be around and we're all gonna stay together no matter what, so even if we don't know anyone else we'll know each other," said Riya with an assuring smile.

"Yeah I hope so," said Keira as she looked over towards the front and saw Shin rambling on about something to Sesshomaru. She sometimes forgot the turmoil that used to be in his eyes when they first found him. How reserved and closed up that poor little boy was, but that was all in the past now. "At least he's happy." Riya glanced over and smiled agreeing fully.

"Shin sure knows how to work the people around him doesn't he? I swear Sesshomaru seemed like a stuffy business man," said Riya.

"He was." Riya and Keira jumped when they heard Inuyasha.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to insult him or—"

"Don't be sorry Riya. Sesshomaru was by all means the most boring stuffy business man I knew of, but when he became a father he changed. Heck me and him never saw eye to eye for that same reason," said Inuyasha with a grin.

"Well that's cool. I guess Keita is something special then," said Keira as she looked over and saw that Keita had fallen asleep again.

"Yup all Takahashi kids have something special about them but Sesshy's kid is something else for sure," said Inuyasha as he looked at Keira. She felt like he was talking about her but that wasn't possible was it?

"Well I'm kinda excited now to see how Keita is back in his own environment."

"I'm sure you'll be surprised at his change but I think you guys made him realize how lax he's been living since he graduated," said Inuyasha.

"Well that should only push him for the better shouldn't it?" asked Riya.

"I think it will," said Inuyasha as the bus came to a stop at the back of the main building. Their luggage was being unloaded as they got out of the car. Suzuki got out and went to get the trolley as the others stood waiting to see if everything was okay. Suzuki came around and the group followed him into the building. After a few moments heads started to turn and a path seemed to have been created in the crowd of people. Keira, Riya, Hannah, Ryu and Hiro were watching with curious eyes as people looked at them. Shin was holding Keita's hand and swinging it wildly as he talked about what they would do when they got to the house. Sesshomaru was clenching his jaw because he knew that people would report this soon enough.

Inuyasha was on his phone with his wife. He was only gone for a day but she would still be mad that he never called her once while he was in Osaka. "Inuyasha are you back now?" asked Kagome the second she answered the phone.

"How did you know?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because there are people at the airport reporting that the Takahashi jet landed back in Tokyo a few minutes ago. And they were saying how the Takahashi Royalty was back," said Kagome.

"Oh great so the media is already here?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah it looks that way, why it's not a problem for you guys," said Kagome.

"Well it'll be a bit different this time because it's not just us coming," said Inuyasha.

"Inu what are you talking about?"

"Just watch sweetheart but I gotta go. I'm going straight to Sessh's house so come over with the kids okay? Love you," said Inuyasha as he hung up. He looked around and saw girls gushing and guys whispering. He looked at his group and realized that his group were all gorgeous looking people. He smirked when he saw his older brother clenching his jaw. He walked a little faster and stepped into pace with Sesshomaru. "Hey just calm down, nothing will happen to these kids if the media gets a glance at them, I'm sure Shin'll eat it up to know that he was on TV."

"Yeah but he's just a kid, he doesn't need to be stuck under the media's eye just when he is starting a new life," said Sesshomaru as he looked behind at the group.

"You're really worried for them aren't you?" asked Inuyasha as he studied his brother's face.

"I am bringing them here and they're my responsibility. Even if they are of age I brought them here with nothing but my word and I don't want to mess up their lives," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay well if you're worried then how about I give you an idea?" asked Inuyasha.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well we'll just send the kids ahead of us with Suzuki no one knows of our staff so they won't follow him, then the three of us can herd the media towards us while they get into the limo," said Inuyasha.

"That sounds like a good plan, okay you go tell them," said Sesshomaru as he continued walking trying to ignore all the talk from the other people in the crowd.

Inuyasha went to the kids and told them what was going on. Shin took Ryu's hand then but was confused why. They dispersed into the crowd and then found their way out of the airport before the Takahashi's got to it. Suzuki followed behind them and steered them to the limo.

When they made their way outside there were camera's and reports shoving between each other to get to the group. When they saw that the group was not the Takahashi's they ignored them trying to get a shot from outside.

Keira looked at them once more before she got into the limo. "Wow they have to deal with that?" asked Keira.

"Yeah that's just a little much. I didn't think they were _this_ famous," said Riya.

"I feel kinda bad," said Hannah.

"They seem to be used to it," said Hiro.

"Yeah I think they'll be fine," said Ryu as he looked out the window. He saw Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Keita step out into the street. It was a rare thing for all three Takahashi's to be out casually like this and the media ate it up. Keita smirked into the camera's as he answered a few questions that they asked him before Sesshomaru intervened and directed his son out of the crowd and towards the limo with his brother.

When they got into the limo Shin was already bounding at Keita with questions. "Whoa just hold on kid, take a seat first," said Keita as he scooted over to make room for his dad and uncle.

"How do you guys handle that?" asked Keira.

"We just got used to it, and sometimes we can use them for our own advantage," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I just informed them that I'm going to start working with Dad to learn how the company works," said Keita with a grin.

"So you worked yourself into the questions that they were asking?" asked Riya.

"Yup!"

"Well I never would have guessed you had a political side to you," said Keira with a grin.

"Hey I can be responsible when I need to be, but enough about me have you taken a look around at all?"

The group all turned their attentions to a window and actually looked out. The airport was in itself interesting but the cityscape looked amazing from afar. "Where do you guys live?" asked Hiro.

"On the other side of the city. It's a half an hour drive from here," said Keita.

"Oh well then maybe I'll catch up on some sleep," said Ryu as he got comfy in the chair and closed his eyes.

"I like the way you think, I think I'll do the same," said Keita as he closed his eyes.

"You can all go to sleep we'll wake you up when we get there," said Inuyasha as he got comfortable and turned on the small television that was in there. Shin was amazed and Inuyasha told him to come over to him and he showed him everything that he could do with the remote control. Everyone else either talked or took a nap as Suzuki drove them towards the Takahashi mansion.

-

"What's going on?!" asked Kagome as she sat in front of her TV with her two youngest kids playing on the floor near by. She saw a group of people head out of the airport and one of them looked like her nephew Keita only he had longer hair.

"What's wrong mama?" asked Kyo as he looked up at his mom. Her youngest son and by far the most like their father, was staring up at her with his huge amber eyes. His hair was a darker shade than his fathers and it framed his face in a messy mop of waves.

"Oh nothing but your father is back from Osaka and your cousin came back too," said Kagome as she looked at the person closely and realized that it wasn't Keita but some girl who looked too much like Keita.

"Mama! I want to go see Kei-nii! Please!?" asked Kaori. Kagome's five year old daughter and second youngest. She had been in love with Keita since she could talk. She had Kagome's hair and Inuyasha's eyes.

"Yes let's get going. I need to ask your father some questions," said Kagome as she got up and held her hands out for her son who was still playing with his toys. "Come on Kyo we need to get you dressed. Is Yosuke still out?"

"No Yosu-ani came home a long time ago," said Kaori as she was jumping up and down to get her mom to hurry up.

"Geez that boy just never tells me anything anymore," said Kagome as she picked up her son and went upstairs. She walked past the music room where her daughter Mina was practicing her piano. "Mina, honey we're going to Uncle Sessh's house do you want to come too?" asked Kagome. She looked at her daughter who had dark grey hair and hazel eyes. She was only thirteen but she was already turning out to be a gorgeous girl.

"Sure Mama, when are we going?" asked Mina as she closed the piano case and pushed the chair under the piano.

"I have to get these two changed could you go get your brother and tell him to get dressed?" asked Kagome.

"Sure Mama do you want me to help with the kids?" asked Mina.

"Once you get your brother then if you want sure sweetie," said Kagome with a smile as she turned back to her task of getting her youngest kids dressed.

Mina watched as Kaori grabbed Kagome's other hand and pulled her to go faster so that she could get dressed and go see Kei-nii. Mina smiled. She hadn't seen her cousin for so long since they went to different schools and then just as summer began he became busy with learning the company stuff. She missed him since he was cooler than her own brother.

She walked down the hall and knocked on the door. The music was blasting and she was surprised that her brother didn't go deaf. He opened the door and looked just a little miffed. His brown eyes had flecks of gold in them and they were staring at her narrow-eyed. His hair was left long and dark just like their mothers. It was a straight as a pin which suited her brother's appearance perfectly. "What do you want Mina?"

"Mama said to get you to get ready, we're going to see Uncle Sessh and Kei-nii," said Mina. Her eyes looked past him and into his room and saw how messy it was. "Geez Yosuke your room is so messy, don't you feel dirty?"

"I like my room the way it is. It's a mess but I know where everything is," said Yosuke. "So Uncle Sessh is back, is dad there too?"

"I guess so, get ready I have to go help mom with Kaori and Kyo," said Mina as she turned around and walked towards the kids' rooms. Yosuke let out a sigh as he walked back into his room.

At fifteen he was already making a name for himself among the school as one of the brightest students. He never applied it to school though it was just a given talent. He liked to write music but his father wanted him to know the ins and outs of the company. He was just happy that Keita was the first one born in the new Takahashi generation and would have to uphold the company.

"Well let's go see what Keita's been up to," said Yosuke as he got ready.

In fifteen minutes everyone in the house was ready to go. "Yay we get to go see Kei-nii!! I can't wait," said Mina as she clapped her hands. She was sitting in the back beside Kyo who was buckled into the car seat. Mina was on the other side of Kyo while Yosuke was sitting shotgun with Kagome driving.

Their house was only a ten minute drive from the mansion so they reached there before Inuyasha and the rest of the group did. Kagome and the kids were escorted to the sitting room and refreshments were brought over.

"Why did we have to come here mom? Why didn't dad just come home?" asked Yosuke as he grabbed a glass of soda.

"I have no idea he hung up on me. He has some explaining to do when he gets here," said Kagome as she set a plate for the kids. Everyone was busy eating when the sound of voices filled the room.

"WOW!!!! This is your _house_?! Keita-nii!? And _we_ get to live here now!?!?!" said an overly excited voice which could only belong to Shin.

Kyo and Kaori heard the name and jumped up from their seats and ran to go say hi to Keita. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a whole bunch of people and a kid. "Who are you?" asked Kyo as he walked up to the boy who was taller than him just by a bit. Shin looked at the boy and his eyes lit with excitement.

"Mr. Inuyasha is this Kyo!?" he asked as he looked back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was smirking as he nodded his head. Shin turned back around at the boy who was eyeing him with curious amber eyes. "Hi my name is Shin! I'm going to live here from now on!" said Shin with a huge grin showing off his gap between his teeth.

"But you can't live here! Uncle Sessh and Kei-nii live here!" said Kyo trying to size up the boy.

"We're all going to live here together right Keita-nii!?" asked Shin. He ignored Kyo's hostility because he was so excited about living in such a huge _house_.

"Yup that's the plan, Kyo you two can be friends," said Keita as he stepped up to the two kids and realized that they were fairly similar in colouring. They had the same hair colour the only thing that was different were their eye colour and height difference. While Kyo's eyes were amber, Shin's were violet. "Kaori you two will probably be in the same school when you start school in September," said Keita as he bent down and picked her up. She squealed with excitement as she took him into a hug.

"I missed you Kei-nii!" said Kaori as she snuggled closer.

"Yeah? I missed you too Riri-chan," he said with a grin as she giggled at the pet name he gave her.

"Keita you look rather dashing as usual," said Kagome as she saw her nephew holding her youngest daughter. Keita eyes fell upon his aunt who he regarded as his mother and he smiled as he walked up to her.

"Aunt Kago you look just as beautiful as ever." He took her in a hug sandwiching Kaori between then and kissed Kagome cheeks before letting her go.

"You know the craziest thing happened today, I was watching the news and I saw—" as Kagome was talking her eyes fell on the crowd that was just standing around the open room. Her eyes fell on the girl who she saw on TV and how she had mistaken her for her nephew. Her hand came up to point at Keira, "—her…"

"What?" asked Keita as he followed her gaze. It landed on Keira who was shuffling her feet nervously. "Oh I guess I should introduce my friends, Aunt Kago." He led her over to the group and slowly introduced everyone. When Keita said Keira's name, Kagome looked at the girl and then over to her husband with confused eyes.

Inuyasha just nodded his head slightly and she fell silent as she hugged the girl warmly. Then Keita brought the kids over and introduced them. Yosuke was watching everyone and saw the similarities between the girl names Keira and his cousin Keita. It was weird as if they were looking at a mirror image of each other with a gender switch. Yosuke was a eyeing Keira with fascination but Ryu didn't like the way his girlfriend was being looked at and started to clench his teeth as he wrapped his arm protectively around her.

Yosuke noticed this too and even at the age of fifteen he understood that she was off limits not that he had any intentions of going after her. She was clearly older than him. Mina on the other hand had said her hello's and stood quietly to the side. She was blushing when she got caught staring at the boy named Ryu. His eyes were a startling bright brown and they were rather bleak but he was really attractive especially to a thirteen year old girl who was just starting to spin fantasies about boys, although Mina had always been more mature than that.

"Well you all should go get some rest or refreshed. After all we've all been up for quite some time now," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah and you can go pick your rooms," said Keita with a grin which caught Shin's attention who had been for a while looking at Kaori with envy. He wanted to be held like that by Keita but it was beneath him as a boy to ask.

"I want your room Keita-nii!" said Shin as he went up to him and pulled on his pants to get his attention.

"You want to move in with me?" asked Keita with a wry smile.

"Yeah you said I could remember!?" asked Shin. Keita thought back and he could faintly remember saying something like that to Shin.

"Oh yeah I did. Well okay if you can find my room then we can bunk together," said Keita. He looked at his cousin, Kaori, who was looking at all the people with interest. "Riri-chan you want to come see if he can find my room?"

"Yes, please!" she was giggling with excitement as she clapped her hands and grinned at all the other people. The new guests decided to follow Keita since they knew that they would get lost otherwise.

Inuyasha looked back at the rest of the group that was still in the room and he saw his youngest watching the retreating group leave the room. "Hey kid what's with that face?" asked Inuyasha as he picked up his son. Kyo turned his attention to his dad but his eyes still held that look on concentration.

"Papa who were they?" asked Kyo his amber eyes looking right back at his fathers.

"Who are they, well they'll be like your cousin's I guess or would you rather them be your friends?" asked Inuyasha as he ruffled his son's short hair.

"But they can't be my cousin, only Kei-nii is my cousin," said Kyo.

"You do have other cousins' kid, have you forgot Ai and Kiseki?" asked Inuyasha thinking about his niece and nephew from Kagome's brother.

"Oh yeah… but they're from Mama's side these people are not on your family are they?" asked Kyo the crease between his brows were adorable as he tried to look like he was in deep thought.

"I guess then that they'll be friends, if that's okay," said Inuyasha.

"I guess…"

"How about you go see if Shin found Kei-nii's room?" asked Inuyasha.

"Okay!" Once Kyo was placed on the ground he ran off towards the stairs. When he had gone out of earshot Yosuke and Kagome spoke at once.

"Inuyasha who are they?"

"So dad who were they?"

Inuyasha looked from his wife to his oldest son then at his older brother. He wasn't the one to be talking about this stuff it was after all Sesshomaru's personal life. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and all attentions fell on him.

"How about we all settle down and I'll tell you as much as I can. I hope Keita keeps them busy for long enough…" said Sesshomaru as he looked back over his shoulders.

"Uncle Sessh, that girl she looks just like Kei-nii, what's up with that?" asked Yosuke as he looked at his uncle.

"Yes, Keira looks just like Keita. I'm not one hundred percent sure but I think that she's my daughter, Keita's twin," said Sesshomaru. A silence fell at Inuyasha's two oldest looked at him with confused faces while Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

Could it really be Keira their missing niece? She wondered. Inuyasha brought his hand up to his wife's as he squeezed it reassuringly.

"How can she be your daughter?" asked Yosuke incredulously.

"It's a rather long story and I think here would not be the best place to talk about it. I can trust your parents can fill you in on what happened to my family before you were born Yosuke but that should be reason enough as to why she looks like Keita," said Sesshomaru as he steepled his fingers under his chin. His eyes were unfocused as he went back to a time when he had both his kids with him. To the time where he first decided that his wife was unfit to be with them any longer and the last time he had seen his two kids together happily in their room…

_Sesshomaru was heartbroken as he wandered down towards the kids' room. They were still awake sitting in their room floor as their nannies Aiko and Mayu watching over them. He walked into the room and sent the nannies away as he went and sat with the kids. Keira waddled over to him and snuggled into his lap. Her amber eyes were shinning, happy to be with him since they were supposed to be out all night. _

"_Papa Mayu show me this!" she said as she brought him a paper crane that Mayu had made for Keira because she was bored with all her toys and it helped settle down the kids. "She made Ani one too!"_

_Hearing his name uttered from his sister Keita came over and showed his father the blue crane that Aiko had helped his tie on a string. Sesshomaru looked at the two and tears pricked his eyes as he realized how precious they were and that Kara was throwing them away just as if they were not even her kids. _

"_Papa crying?" asked Keira as she looked up at Sesshomaru. There was tears streaming down his face and Keira brought up her small chubby fingers up to wipe them away. "Papa no cry." She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. _

_Even though Keira was hoping that the kiss would make him happy Sesshomaru just let out a loud sob and he gathered his kids in his arms and hugged them tightly. _

"_I love you two, don't you ever forget that okay? No matter what happens Papa loves you two okay?"_

"_We love papa too! Right Ani?" asked Keira as she looked at her brother. _

"_Yes we love you Papa!" said Keita as he hugged his father back. The kids both fell asleep in his arms soon after and so Sesshomaru put the kids in their bed before he left them and wandered to his study he didn't want to be anywhere near Kara. _

_But the next day Kara had come back, with a court date. Just to spite Sesshomaru she was going to fight for those brats that Sesshomaru loved so dearly. She had managed to tear up the family even more than she needed to just in spite of him and in doing so ruined the life of his only daughter who he never saw again… _

The memories brought back horrible thoughts and a wave full of regret. He wished he had done something. He knew that Kara took Keira away from him only because he had said that he would get both the kids. He shouldn't have provoked Kara. It would have been better so that Kara wouldn't have thought of anything spiteful and just left their lives. Her leaving would have not been a loss nor would she have been missed by anyone but when Keira went too there was a void in Sesshomaru's heart that had never been fully mended. He let out a sigh as he looked back up his family.

"Inuyasha, Kagome you two should get going too, I have to go see what I can do for those kids and Inuyasha can explain to you what the situation is at your house better than here," said Sesshomaru.

"I guess then when the kids come down we'll get going," said Inuyasha as he looked over at his kids. They just nodded. Yosuke turned towards Mina.

"This is so weird," he murmured and she just nodded her head. To think that they had another cousin, that Uncle Sessh had a daughter too and that Keita had a twin sister. Did Keita even know about it? Or was he left in the dark like they were.

They sat and wondered as the silence continued in the room.

-

Keira was walking behind Keita and Shin as they went up the stairs. It was such an overwhelming place she just couldn't believe that she would be living here. She had a weird feeling though when she walked into the house. It was as if she had been there before. The atmosphere though rather overwhelming in its vastness wasn't making her uncomfortable. To her it felt like she was finally home though that was such an absurd notion since she's never even been in Tokyo before.

She drank in the surroundings since it all seemed so unreal. She looked over her shoulder at her friends and they were just as entranced as she was. Hannah was gazing at the banister which had an intricate design all along it as they walked. Riya was staring at the large chandelier that was hanging above them. She had never seen anything like it before not in person at least. Ryu was also looking up but not because of the chandelier but because there was a huge skylight letting in a lot of light. He wondered why anyone would need a chandelier and a skylight in the same area but decided not to mention it. Hiro was the only one not looking anywhere. He seemed deep in thought as he continued forward with the rest of the group. Keira just turned her attention back towards the front as she followed Keita until they were standing in the hallway.

The little boy, Kyo ran up to the front too, so he was standing with Shin and Keita. Kaori was still in Keita's arms and didn't look she was going to leave them anytime soon. "Well guys this is the hall where all our bedrooms are. Mine is around here somewhere Shin, see if you can find it," said Keita with a grin before turning to the others to tell them to pick any of the rooms they wanted.

"I'll find it! Kyo, do you want to help me? Then maybe you can stay here with us," said Shin.

"But I already know where his room is, though," said Kyo with a frown.

"Yeah then you can tell me and I can win," said Shin with a grin. Kyo grinned too and liked the way that Shin was thinking.

"Okay it's the third room there." Kyo pointed to it without letting Keita know. When Shin started off and Kyo ran after him Keita grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Keita with a brow raised.

"I'm going to help him Kei-nii!" said Kyo with a grin.

"Well I think you should just stay here." Kyo grumbled but stood there with his cousin anyways. Kaori looked at all the people as they went t find rooms for themselves and then turned back to Keita.

"Kei-nii who are they?" asked Kaori.

"They're my friends and they're going to live with us for a while," said Keita.

"How come?" asked Kaori.

"Because Riri-chan I did something that hurt my friend and so she can't work. Since she can't work she can't make money to stay at her old place and so I made dad make them come here so that she can get better and not have to worry about where to stay," said Keita.

"Doesn't she have a Mama or a papa to take care of her?" asked Kaori.

"No she doesn't but dad'll take care of her and so will I," said Keita.

"Oh okay. I liked the lady with the black hair she was really pretty," said Kaori.

"Yeah I know huh, but not as pretty as you," he said which got a giggle out of Kaori. "Would you like her to be your baby sitter since Aunt Kago is going to be working all summer?"

"Really!? That would be really cool! Kyo that lady—"

"—Her name is Hannah Riri-chan."

"Oh right Hannah-nee-chan is going to be our baby sitter," said Kaori.

"Really? Why can't we have a boy stay with us? It's always a girl!" Kyo whined. Keita just laughed as he looked at the little boy. Then they heard a whoop of laughter and a small bullet ran into the hallway.

"I found your room, Keita-nii!!" It was Shin and he was beaming with excitement.

"How the hell—Kyo you brat you told him didn't you?" Keita looked down at his cousin who was standing quietly looking at his feet.

"Come see! This is your room right?" asked Shin as he grabbed his hands and pulled him over towards the room. Keita just shook his head and walked along with him. "This is it right?!"

"Yes it is, so where do you want to sleep?" asked Keita. He looked around the room which was large and had one very large and comfy looking king sized bed. The room had posters of his favourite cars and a big blow up of his very first modeling gig with his agency. There was a large TV mounted right across from his bed and a computer desk was off to the side with a sleek laptop and a desk lamp. The room was far from neat but it wasn't a big mess either. It looked lived in.

"In this big bed! We could all sleep here it's so big!" Shin ran into the room and jumped on the bed without thought and Kyo ran in and joined them.

"Kei-nii can I go too!?" asked Kaori from Keita's arms.

"Go on there's no stopping you three anymore. I'll just go check on the others okay Riri-chan. I'm leaving you in charge okay?"

"Okay Kei-nii!" Kaori ran to the bed and scrambled onto it so that she could join the boys.

Keita took one more glance in the room before she walked out with a laugh. He wondered through each room and saw to it that everyone was settling in. Hannah was amazed by her room. The simplistic layout and design suited her well. When Keita walked in he just stood and watched her. She really was pretty he thought as he walked all the way in.

Hannah turned around and gave out a sound as she smiled at him. "This room is so gorgeous. I can't believe that I'm going to be staying here," said Hannah.

"I'm glad you like it. You guys will stay here for as long as you need to. I really am glad that you guys came Hannah," said Keita.

"I think I'm glad too," said Hannah with a shy smile.

"Well I just came in to check in on you. You should get some rest and then we'll talk about what you all want to do, there's a washroom right next to your room. Feel free to use it," said Keita as he walked back out. Hannah let out a sigh as she sat down in the big bed and wondered how everything would be like now that they were here.

Keita went to the next room and found a duffle bag but no occupant. He shrugged and went to knock on the next room. There was no reply so he opened it slowly and saw Riya sleeping on the bed with Hiro sitting up against the head board in deep thought. When he noticed Keita he looked over at him.

"Is something wrong?"

Keita shook his head. "No I just wanted to come see if you guys are okay, seems like you guys are good," said Keita.

"Yeah she passed out the second she hit the bed. Don't worry though we'll have different rooms. I don't know how your dad is about this stuff but we won't push the boundaries," said Hiro with a grin.

"Hey that's none of my business but I think it would be good to have your own rooms," said Keita.

"Yeah for sure," said Hiro.

"Well I'll leave you two now," said Keita and he snuck back out. He wandered over to the next room and found Keira standing by the window. The shower that was attached to the room was occupied since he could hear the shower going. Keita knocked again when he saw that Keira wasn't paying attention.

She turned around on the second knock and her eyes were glazed over. She was deep in some thought. "Hey Keira are you okay?" asked Keita.

"Huh? Oh yeah… I just… feel like I've been here before," said Keira as she walked around the room. There was an old rocking chair sitting in the corner with an old stuffed rabbit. She went to it and touched the bear with a sigh. "I don't know what it is but I have this feeling, something inside me that's just telling me that I've been here."

Keita didn't know what to say. She just said something that could just as well prove that she really was his sister. "Is that possible though?" was all Keita said.

"Well I don't know I don't remember who my dad is or where I've been since I came to live with Ryu and the rest. I don't remember anything since before I was eight. That part of my childhood is a big blur." Keira sighed she took the bear and held it to herself.

"But I don't remember you at all," said Keita.

"Yeah I know but there's something in my mind that keeps repeating itself since I walked into the room. The sound of a man's voice crying and telling us—there was two of us—that he loved us no matter what happens. And I can remember me saying that I love papa too, but I can't make out who he is," said Keira. It was so frustrating that she had tears in her eyes.

Keita walked over to her and took her in his arms. She let out a sob as she held onto him. She hadn't realized how much her life was a mystery. She had pushed it to the back of her mind as a child ten years ago but now things were coming back and she felt so confused and alone. Even though she had her boyfriend with her and the others she didn't really know where she came from.

Keira let out a sniffle as she looked up at Keita. He had done so much for her—overlooking of the injury that he caused—for her.

"Sorry I just had a lot of time to think and just had a lot of things on my mind. I didn't mean to push it all on you," said Keira.

"It's okay. Maybe you should get some rest then. I'll go tell dad that everyone is settled in and then I can go catch some sleep too, if I can get Shin to calm down that is," said Keita with a grin.

Keira let out a watery laugh as she gave him another hug before letting him go. Once he left she settled down on the bed and hugged the old rabbit and thought about that scene in her mind. It was her dad but who was he. She felt such a warm love when she said I love papa too that she wanted to hug him; whoever he was. Letting out a depressed sigh Keira fell on her back and closed her eyes.

-

"Dad are you okay?" asked Keita an hour later once his cousins left. Shin had fallen asleep in his bed and so Keita went to go see how his dad was doing. Sesshomaru was sitting in his office behind his desk. He had his head in his hands when Keita walked in.

"Keita how are they all settled?" asked Sesshomaru. His eyes looked so weary and his face was so pale.

"They're as good as can be expected," said Keita. Keita was thinking about what Keira had said and didn't know if it was what his dad needed to hear. Deciding it might make him feel better he said it. "Dad I was talking to Keira and she was saying things like she felt as if she's been here before. Then she was saying that she remembered something that happened to her. A mans voice telling two people that he loved them no matter what happens and then she remembered saying that she loved papa too. Does that ring any bells to you?"

"What room is she in?" asked Sesshomaru when he looked up.

"In the old nursery," said Keita.

"That was where…" he trailed off as he closed his eyes again.

"Dad what is it? Do you remember what she was saying?" asked Keita.

"It's the last thing I said to her before your mother messed up our lives. It was that night that I told her everything was over. That she was to leave and then she took us all to court and took your sister away. Keita she is your sister… she's my daughter…" Sesshomaru's eyes looked elated and saddened all at the same time.

"Dad are you serious?" asked Keita.

"There's no doubting it. No one else knows of what was said between us that night besides me and you two kids," said Sesshomaru. There was hope in his eyes when he looked at his son.

"Keira is my sister then?" Keita couldn't believe it. His sister was there upstairs in his old nursery.

"I hope so," said Sesshomaru. Just as he spoke those words his phone went off. He picked it up with a shaky hand. His thoughts were only on his daughter who might just be sleeping upstairs. "Hello."

"Hey Sessh turn on the TV!" it was Inuyasha on the other line and he sounded a little worried.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru as he turned on the small television he had in his office. He flipped it to the channel Inuyasha said and what he saw was not something he wanted to happen.

"Did you see it?"

"Yeah… damnit this is what I wanted to avoid. Shit!" Sesshomaru clenched his jaw as he looked at the words blaring at the screen. "Inuyasha I'll have to call you back I need to settle this shit now before it escalates."

"Yeah I already sent a message to Mitsuki who should be flying in soon," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru hung up the phone and went to dial in another number. Keita looked at the screen and clenched his own fists. Those damn reporters had twisted their images and even though it may or may not be true they had no right to post that up the way they did.

"Dad!"

"I know Keita we'll get this thing shut down before it gets out of hand." Keita just let out a sigh and walked out of the office, hoping that none of their new house guests had been watching TV.

-

"Well look at this, honey," said a woman who was sitting cross-legged in front of a TV. She turned to a man who was lazing on the couch beside her not wanting to get up. She looked at her long time husband and loved his gorgeous looks. He had the fair blond hair and the amazing blue eyes. His face was sculpted and angelic with a straight nose and a chiselled jaw. He satisfied her in every way possible except for the money. Just recently Kaihei Ishida lost his fortune because of a debt that his father had been unable to pay and when his father died a few months ago he left all the money problems to his only son. That cause Kaihei to sell almost everything to pay off the debts and forced them to move into their small condo in Tokyo.

"What is it Kara?"

It had been almost fourteen years since Kara Yamazaki came back to Tokyo and look at what she finds when she comes back.

"Look at the TV Kai, there's a rather interesting news report about my ex-husband," said Kara.

"Who Sesshomaru?" asked Kaihei as he turned his head to look at the TV. His eyes grew in amusement. "Is that not the daughter you lost ten years ago?" asked Kaihei as he sat up and looked at the girl in the news report. The reporter was saying who was this girl who looked like Keita Takahashi the young model son of Sesshomaru Takahashi? Was she a daughter that no one knew of?

"…yeah, I think so." Kara had never told Kaihei that she left her daughter on the streets because being a mother was not what she needed. She just cried and cried in his arms telling him that she lost Keira and felt like dying for losing her.

"Kara if that's her then how the hell did she end up with Sesshomaru?" asked Kaihei as he looked at his wife who didn't look like she was happy in the least to find her daughter. "Kara honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, we just found my baby," said Kara trying to play her part as the elated mother. In her mind though she was planning and thinking how she would be able to siphon money from her ex-husband through the daughter that she abandoned ten years ago.

"Well maybe we should pay them a visit you must be happy to see her again," said Kaihei. He was happy for her. She had been barren since they got together and so she was never able to conceive again. What he didn't know was that Kara had gotten her tubes tied so that she wouldn't have to go through the pain and unwanted alteration in her body. She was never meant to be a mother.

Kaihei had been deceived for the last ten years of their marriage, and was never once given any reason to disbelieve her. He got up and hugged her, and Kara being the dutiful mother cried in his arms. Sobs of joy as she clung to the man who she did love but thought needed to deceive or else he would have left her too.

Inside she was smiling as she cried on the outside.

-

**A/N: Well there you go guys! I hope you all liked it cause its finally starting to heat up! I loved this chapter in its own way and now Kara is starting to make her move. So tell me what you think and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while cause I've been busy finishing up all my exams for school. But now I'm free and when I'm not working I'll try to update!!! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

Lost and Found

Chapter 9

-

_I was abandoned, at the age of eight I was left to fend on my own. My mother the only family I've ever known of had left me and never looked back. Ten years later when I turned eighteen, I met him the one person who as he stepped into my life changed it forever._

-

_Keira was in the room being changed. She looked up at the two ladies who were holding clothes for her and her brother to wear. She looked over at her brother and giggled. They were covered in mud because they played outside and fell in a mud puddle. Their dad who had been with them had gone to change to since he was just as dirty as them, leaving the two kids to their nannies. _

"_Okay Keira come here and get changed," said one nanny as she picked her up at an arms length since she was so dirty. Keira giggled as she dangled from the air. _

"_Ai! Ai! I love Ai!" said Keira with a smile. Aiko smiled as she kissed the girl and stripped her down to her diaper. She pulled on a fresh dress and brought a damp towel up to her hair and scrubbed out the dirt. When Keira was all clean and polished she looked over at her brother who was bare in his diaper still jumping away from the other nanny."Kei-chan! Come! Come play!!" _

_She was about to go join him when the door to her nursery opened and she saw her father standing there with a smile on his face. _

"_PAPA!!! Look at Ani! He funny!!" said Keira with a huge smile as she ran into his arms. Her dad picked her up and tossed her into the air...… _

Keira jerked awake as she felt herself falling. When she woke up she looked around thinking that she was still falling. When she finally realized that she was sleeping in bed she let out a sigh. The dream she just had was so vivid but she couldn't remember any of the faces that were in her dream.

She looked up at the door in her room and for a brief second she remembered a tall man with long hair standing at the door with his arms open for his kids. She blinked and the image was gone. Letting out a frustrated breath Keira got up from the bed walked to the attached washroom and splashed some water on her face.

She felt so confused. These memories were flashing through her mind and it was just making her question her past more and more. The fact that she didn't know so much about herself made her feel so insecure. She just wanted to know where she came from; who her parents really were.

Keira wandered back to the bed room and sat on the bed. She looked around the room and tried to picture her dream in this room. She remembered the rocking chair that was still in the room and the rabbit which looked brand new. She imagined the two small beds that were in the room and could see a little boy running around the room.

It was then that she realized that her dream had taken place in that exact same room. It even had the same wallpaper. Her dream was too real for it to be made up in her mind. She sat in the room for another few minutes before she decided that it was just too weird to be in there. She got up and wandered out of the room. She walked down the hall way and for a second she thought she would just go sit with Ryu but she didn't feel like bothering him. So she wandered downstairs and as she was trying to find the kitchen she saw a light coming out from a room. The door was ajar as she walked over to in and peered inside.

She saw Sesshomaru sitting at an office desk with a book opened up in front of him. He had a smile on his face as he skimmed his hands down the page. It was then that she realized that he was looking at an album.

She knocked on the door not wanting to just waltz right in there. Sesshomaru looked up and he saw the older version of who he was looking at in the album. He closed the album then and looked over at Keira.

"Is everything alright Keira?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh yeah I just had a weird dream and I couldn't stay in that room," said Keira.

"What happened?" asked Sesshomaru as he got up from behind his desk and walked over to the couch. He motioned for her to sit. She complied and he just looked at her and waited. Keira shifted uncomfortably before she looked up at him.

"Well don't think I'm crazy but I just feel like I've been here before," said Keira.

"What do you mean by been here before?" asked Sesshomaru. His heart was pounding as he looked at the girl before him. The daughter he lost for sixteen years.

"Well when we got our rooms I walked in and for a second I felt as if I was going back to my room. Then I saw that old rabbit teddy bear and it just felt so familiar. Then I had two scenes playing in my head. One where I was in a room playing with another boy who I think was my brother and then a man came into the room and he looked so sad then he came to me and my brother and hugged us. He said he loved us no matter what and then I said that we love papa too. Then I woke up from a dream where I was with the same boy covered in mud. We got changed by two ladies and then that same man came into the room and I ran up to him calling him papa. He picked me up and threw me up before catching me. Then I woke up."

Keira looked at him and was blushing with embarrassment. "I know it's kind of out there but it felt like it was real, too real to ignore."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He remembered both moments because he was there and he was that man. He wanted so badly to tell her that she was his daughter but he was unsure. It was after all still early. She just got here and if he told her the truth he was scared she would run away from there. With her injuries it wouldn't be the best thing.

Sesshomaru looked at her confused face and he let out a sigh. "I want to tell you something very important Keira but I don't think today it the right time to tell you. I think once I talk it over with Keita and my family I can tell you. If you would be able to wait I think I can answer all your questions and your confusion."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Keira her eyes wide.

"I can't explain right now and besides it is a bit late, we should both get some rest. I do have to wake up early tomorrow to get your friends some jobs although I think my son has already made some calls himself for you and Hannah," said Sesshomaru as he got up.

"Oh really? Did he tell you what exactly?" asked Keira. She hadn't forgotten the topic they just discussed but she let it drop.

"Well he thought that he might be able to get you in with his agency but I'm not sure if that's what you want to do and also for Hannah. He no doubt could get all of you into the agency but I'm sure you guys don't want to go into that. So I'll talk to the others. I could get jobs for the girls in my business. A secretarial job or what ever they would like. I think we'll have a meeting tomorrow morning. You could join us if you'd like too. So that once you're all healed you can get a job too if you'd like," said Sesshomaru. He led her back upstairs towards a bedroom.

"That would be interesting. I'll be there," said Keira. When Sesshomaru stopped in front of Ryu's bedroom door Keira looked up at him with confusion.

"I think it would be better for you to stay with him or maybe his sister, since there is a child living in my house now," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh that's alright I'll be fine in my own room," said Keira.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have any bad dreams," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah I'll be fine Sesshomaru. Thanks for the talk," said Keira and before she could stop herself she hugged him tightly. She felt Sesshomaru hesitate before he hugged her back and then let her go into her own room.

He walked away down the hall to his own room and let out a frustrated sigh. He wanted so badly to hold her and tell her how sorry he was for the way her life turned out but it was still too early. There was still so much to figure out. He just walked over to his closet to change and try to get some sleep.

Keira walked over to her bed and sat down again but she still had that feeling. So she got up and walked over to Hannah's room. She didn't want to go to Riya just in case Hiro was in there with her and she felt bad to go to Ryu's room under Sesshomaru's roof so she went to Hannah who would be alone since Shin slept in Keita's room.

She smiled at that thought. Keita was nice enough to share his room with a five year old even though in his own house he had his own life. He really was a complex person and he was really starting to grow on her. She decided a quick peak wouldn't hurt before she went to sleep with Hannah.

She opened the door and it creaked. She stopped but when she didn't see anything move she opened the door. There she saw Keita sprawled on the bed on his back with Shin using his stomach as a pillow. The boy was sleeping along the width of the bed so his legs were dangling over the side. Keira suppressed a giggle as she walked over to the little boy and put him right so that he won't have any aches in the morning. As she straightened him onto a real pillow Keita started to shift. He opened his eyes and he saw Keira standing over him and the little boy.

"Kei…ra?" he asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Shh it's okay Keita I just wanted to check up on Shin. Just go back to sleep."

"Hmmm Okay good night Kei-chan," said Keita as he turned on his side and cuddled closer to Shin who unconsciously kicked the guy away from him. Keira giggled at that and kissed the little boy on the head before she walked out.

She realized that Keita called her Kei-chan and a flash of that same little boy came into her head that was in her dream. Didn't he call her that too? She was sure she heard it before. She let out a shudder and just walked into Hannah's room. She jumped into bed and hoped all these thoughts and feelings would just take a rest for the night so she could get some peace of mind and sleep a restful sleep.

When she closed her eyes they showed her more snippets of a past she couldn't remember and wished so hard to bring back.

-

Keita woke up to the sound of giggles. He opened an eye and saw violet eyes staring down at him. Amused by the little boy's face Keita sat up and looked down at him.

"So what's so funny?" he asked Shin. Shin just tried to stop his giggles but he just couldn't. Keita noticed that Shin kept staring at his face and so he went and looked in the mirror. He saw a moustache that hadn't been there the night before and it wasn't made of hair but of a marker. He turned back to Shin and crossed his arms. "So who gave you this bright idea?"

"I did it to Ryu. So when I saw your marker I want to do it to you too! It looks good on you!" said Shin with laughter.

"Oh yeah you little brat?! How about I give you one too?" Keita lunged after Shin who let out a squeal and ran out of the room. He bounded out into the hallway and saw Riya stepping out of her room. Shin ran behind her and hid behind her legs.

"Shin what did you do now?" asked Riya as she looked behind her trying to get a look at Shin. Then she saw Keita coming to a halt in front of her. She saw his face and clearly understood what the boy had done.

"You see what he did now if you'll excuse me I have to give him one too." Riya let out a giggle as she saw the marker in Keita's hand.

"Well I can't get in the way of that now can I? Sorry kid you're on your own," said Riya as she stepped away from the little boy leaving him exposed to Keita's wrath. Shin let out another peal of laughter as he ran further down the hall this time bumping into Ryu.

"Whoa what's going on here?" asked Ryu as he looked down at the boy. Shin knew that Ryu wouldn't let him go if he saw Keita's face since he did it to him too before so he was going to keep on running but Ryu grabbed him by the shirt. "Shin what did you do this time?" asked Ryu with a stern face.

"Hey Ryu hold on to that twerp I gotta fix his face!" said Keita as he ran up to them. Ryu saw the marker in his hand and the moustache on his face and knew exactly what happened.

"He got you too? Well I don't mind holding him down for you," said Ryu as he dangled the boy off his feet so he couldn't run anywhere.

"Come on Ryu! Keita-nii! It was just a joke!" He tried to squirm away but Ryu held on tightly. Shin felt the marker slid across his face and he just continued struggling, making Keita draw a squiggly line instead of a straight one.

"There now you look like a crazy old man," said Keita with a satisfied grin. Ryu looked over at the two of them and broke out in laughter.

"Well you two sure look crazy," said Ryu. "Maybe you should go scrub that off your face."

"Well _I'm_ going to scrub my face but I don't know about the twerp, we should just let him keep it on." Shin went wide-eyed as he looked between the two men.

"Oh come on Keita-nii! Wash it off please!" When Keita didn't say anything Shin ran towards Riya and tugged on her pants. "Riya! Can you wash my face? Keita-nii and Ryu don't want to."

"Oh sweetheart you look cute but I guess I can wash it for you," said Riya as she picked him up and walked towards the washroom. Shin looked back over her shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Ryu and Keita who just broke out in laughter.

Keira heard the laughter of her boyfriend as she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Hannah slipping into a t-shirt.

"Oh you're up; I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so tired," said Hannah as she walked over to the bed.

"You could have woken me up Hannah. Is everyone else up and about?" asked Keira.

"I think so. I haven't gone out yet so I don't know," said Hannah.

"Oh well then I guess I'll see you down once I get cleaned up," said Keira as she got up heading out towards her own room. She heard a bunch of people going down the stairs as she walked into her own room. The second she stepped into her room, she felt her head spin with another wave of flashes. She just shook her head and headed straight to her clothes. She picked out something quickly and then walked into the washroom.

Once Keira was done and dressed she went to find the rest of the group. She heard them talking and followed the noise until she walked into the kitchen. There she saw everyone sitting around the large table. A few of them were standing around while Shin seemed to be the center of attention.

Keira just walked in and leaned against the counter beside Keita who was leaning there watching. He looked over at her and smiled.

"So what are we up to today?" asked Keira.

"Well I was going to take Shin out while you guys talk to dad about the jobs, I actually already called in a job for you but that's not until after you're healed until then you're free to stay here and go out," said Keita.

"Oh well then there isn't really any point for me to stay here then is there? Can I come with you guys?" asked Keira.

"Yeah, sure no problem," said Keita as he looked at her and saw that she was looking around the kitchen and her hand sprang up to her head. "Hey are you okay?"

Keira looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah I'm fine just a minor headache."

"Well then maybe you should stay home then and get some rest," said Keita.

"No, I'll be fine I think I just need some fresh air and spending a day with Shin always cheers me up," said Keira.

"Okay well then once the kid has his fun here we can head out, is there anywhere you want to go in particular?"

"Anywhere is fine. Tokyo is so big I wouldn't know where to start on my own."

So they waited until Shin was done talking and eating with the others Sesshomaru looked up at his son and nodded his head. Keita nodded back and went to pick up Shin. "Okay kid how about we go out and I show you around the city with Keira?"

"Yeah really Kei-chan?! Are you coming with us too?" asked Shin. All excitement.

"Of course I am," said Keira with a smile.

"Well then I guess we'll head out. You guys have fun!" with that said Keita led the two out towards with garage. He picked the most low-key car and unlocked it. He didn't want people to know that he was driving around with Keira after the story that was put on the news the night before. So this way he became just another inconspicuous citizen in the streets of Tokyo.

"I like that red one though Keita-nii!" said Shin as he pointed to a red Lamborghini. Keita looked at it and chuckled.

"Maybe when you're a bit older," said Keita. "Now how about you buckle up and I'll take you around."

"Yes Shin sweetie you should listen to Keita since he's being nice enough to take us out," said Keira.

"Hai, hai." Keira just shook her head as Shin opened the door and sat into the back seat. Sometimes he was such a child and then you'd think he was a teen the way he acted or spoke. Keira looked over at Keita and they exchanged a grin before they got into the car. Once Keita sat down he pulled on a baseball cap and some shades. Then he started the car and reversed out of the garage.

-

"Okay guys now that we're all settled I want to hear what you all want to do for a job," said Sesshomaru as he sat in the sitting room with them.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hiro.

"Well if you want to resume a job as a mechanic then I'll find you a job, if you want something different then just let me know and I'll find you one. As for you ladies I was thinking I could find you a job within my company. A secretarial position or anything else you'd like or if that doesn't fit you then you could always go to Keita's agency. He's called them already for you girls if you want to go in that direction," said Sesshomaru as he focused his attention to the girls.

"No I don't think I could do that. Speaking for myself I think I'm way too old for modeling," said Hannah.

"Yeah I agree most girls start off when they're sixteen or seventeen and we're like twenty plus, no I think a career would be better than something like that," said Riya.

"Yes I guess I can agree with that so what do you want to have as a job?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well I wouldn't mind a secretarial job," said Riya. "I've always liked the hustle and bustle of offices."

"Well then I guess I can make some calls with Mitsuki and see what she can find for you. Hannah what about you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well I've never really had a mind for that kind of stuff. So I don't think I'd be able to work at an office. I've always liked to work with kids though. When I was in high school I was in a daycare center during the weekends for my volunteer hours. It was one of my favourite memories," said Hannah with a wistful smile. It seemed like a hundred years ago when she was back in high school living with her parents. Her eyes started to water when she thought of her parents who she lost when she was just sixteen.

Hiro saw the tears forming and wrapped an arm around her. "Hannah it's okay. They're looking down on us right now. There's no need to cry. I know you miss them, I miss them too." Hannah stifled a sob as she clutched onto her brother.

"I'm sorry I just hadn't thought of my parents in a long time and just thinking about them right now I missed them."

"Oh Hannah, that's okay, you're entitled," said Riya as she squeezed her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry for your loss Hannah and like your brother said I'm sure your parents are looking down at you and see how great you two have turned out without any one to take care of you," said Sesshomaru.

Hannah looked up at Sesshomaru and sniffled. She let out a smile and nodded before she settled back into her own seat.

"So would you like to work in a day care of sorts? I do have a friend of mine whose wife runs one. I can put you in there if you'd like," said Sesshomaru.

Hannah looked up at him and smiled. "I would love that very much, but how would that work with Shin and that job that you wanted for me with you niece and nephew?"

"Well it's up to you on that one. I know that my sister in law would be grateful that you could baby sit for the youngsters but if you want to take on the job then they will understand," said Sesshomaru.

"If it's not too much trouble I wouldn't mind jut taking the baby sitting job for now? I just don't think I can handle going into a job like this after almost twelve years. I am really grateful for the opportunity if Inuyasha-san and his wife would have me as their baby sitter," said Hannah.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that they will be just as grateful Hannah. I'll call and let her know then once we figure this thing out for the rest of you."

"Well now that we girls are settled, how about you focus on those two?" asked Riya with a smile.

"Yes what would you like to do?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well I think for the both of us all we've ever done is work in a garage, except Hiro has done some construction when I was younger. I know for me personally I want to work with cars. It's the only thing I've been interested in," said Ryu as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"That can be arranged, Hiro would you want to work with cars as well?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I would love it but you wouldn't be able to put us back up to our positions that we had back in Osaka?" asked Hiro. He was the head mechanic at his job in Osaka and Ryu was one of the better mechanics there as well. They had a reputation there and here they would be starting from scratch.

"I can't promise it right away but maybe I can get you a probationary period at my personal garage and when that period is done you could be promoted depending on your work," said Sesshomaru.

"Wow that's great," said Riya. "Do you really have your own garage?"

"Yes its something my father kept as a pet project since he was such a car fanatic. He collected the old models and wanted the best of the best to take care of them. Once he past away quite recently I've taken over the garage and they not only take care of my father's cars but also our own and my brother's cars as well."

"Well I'll be looking forward to it," said Ryu and Hiro at the same time. Sesshomaru smiled at that.

"Wow that was surprisingly easy. Now that that's settled, what do we do?" asked Riya.

"Well you four can go relax while I go take care of the calls and other such things to secure your jobs," said Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure you don't want us to do anything?" asked Ryu.

"No you should just go relax. Scour the house or the grounds. I'll call out Suzuki if you want a tour."

"Well if you put it that way I wouldn't mind taking a look around," said Hiro with a grin.

"Yes we have a pool on this floor in the east wing if you want to take a dip too since it's particularly humid today," said Sesshomaru offhandedly.

"You guys have an indoor pool?" asked Riya incredulously.

"Yes it was built by my father he was a rather recreational type of person."

"Well I say we go take a dip huh Hannah?" asked Riya as she hooked her arms through Hannah's.

"That sounds good. You guys going to come?" asked Hannah as she looked at her brother.

"Sure wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Will you be able to find it okay on your own?" asked Sesshomaru as he looked at the kids.

"Yeah we should be fine," said Riya as she started to walk out of the sitting room when Suzuki made his way towards the entrance.

"Sorry to intrude Takahashi-san but there is someone rather vile here to see you. I've tired to send her on her way but she keeps demanding to come in and see you and '_your kid'_ as she put it," said Suzuki.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the description and couldn't think who would come here to speak to him. "Well I guess it can't be helped. You four are good to go," said Sesshomaru as he turned to the kids. They nodded and left even though they were curious to see who it was. "Suzuki, could you usher her in please?"

"Are you sure? I don't think you'd want to see her sir," said Suzuki with apparent distaste.

"I'm sure I can handle whom ever it may be Suzuki just bring her in," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay Takahashi-san. She brought her husband with her too should I tell him to wait outside or is he okay to come inside?" asked Suzuki.

"Bring them both in. I don't care," said Sesshomaru getting rather irritated by the fact that people were intruding already when he just got back.

"Yes Takahashi-san," said Suzuki as he left the room to bring in the uninvited guests. Sesshomaru was alone for a moment in the room with his thoughts. He wondered when would be a good time to bring up Keira's past to her. He wondered when he would have time to talk to Keita and the rest of the family about it all.

Then the door opened to reveal Suzuki again. "Takahashi-san I would like to introduce to you an old acquaintance from the past, Kara Ishida and her husband Kaihei Ishida." Suzuki bowed formally and pushed the door aside to let the guests inside.

Sesshomaru's calm face held a brief hatred before it returned to his cold demeanour. "Kara what do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm sorry Takahashi-san that we came unannounced but when Kara saw the girl on the TV that looked just like Keita she just knew that it was Keira. She couldn't wait to be reunited with the daughter she lost so long ago," said Kaihei with all sincerity.

"What the hell do you mean that she lost her? You lost our daughter?!" Sesshomaru yelled at her playing the act that he didn't know she lost Keira.

"I didn't mean to, I lost her ten years ago and well when I saw that girl on TV she looked so much like Keita I just knew it was her. She's staying with you isn't she?" asked Kara with tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her and just glared. This was once his wife, the woman he thought that he would spend the rest of his life with, the woman who when she got tired of him and their kids started to fool around. Now she comes back to him when she finds out that he may have their daughter with him.

"How would I have our daughter with me when you were the one who got custody of Keira when she was just a baby? How am I supposed to know where my daughter is when I never saw her after that day at the court hearing? When you just disappeared from Tokyo leaving no traces of either of you? Tell me Kara how am I supposed to know where she is?!" asked Sesshomaru his anger rising.

"Look Takahashi-kun I know I have no right to be involved with this but—"

"Yes, Ishida was it? You don't have any reason to be here nor do you need to interfere with my family. I do though give you my sympathy for being beguiled into a marriage with that harpy. For which I am surprised because you don't seem to be the type to fall for a conspiring witch like her. And even more surprising is the fact that I haven't heard of any marriage between you and her since your family is rather known in the business community, especially since the death of your father." Sesshomaru spat each word out with malice when he spoke of Kara.

Kara just looked at Sesshomaru and back at her husband. She saw the anger on both men's faces and for a second she felt an old attraction to the man who she had been once married to. She saw that Kaihei was about to argue with Sesshomaru so she cut him off before he could acting as the stunned and hurt mother that she wanted Kaihei to see her as.

"Sesshomaru I know we left each other horribly but when I saw that girl on the news yesterday I thought I would be able to find my baby again. Once uncle Daiki died I had no one and moved away from here to forget the pain of losing my last relative. It was in Osaka I lost Keira at a park. I looked and looked for hours but I couldn't find her. A part of me died that day ten years ago when I lost her. I just couldn't imagine all the horrible things that could have happened to her," said Kara as she wiped away some tears that she willed to appear to add to her _honesty_.

Sesshomaru stared at her and his anger just rose. He knew from the beginning that Kara never cared for the kids. She only wanted to take custody to spite him for not being more attentive to her. It just caused him to feel even more hatred and he voiced it openly knowing full well that what he said was the truth.

"Kara you aren't absentminded enough to lose the one thing that still tied you to me and my money. You never did care for the kids and you probably got tired of having to take care of her so you _lost_ her as you conveniently put it," Sesshomaru spat back.

"No... I didn't do what you implied. Kai I truly did loose her," said Kara as she turned to her husband and hoped he would believe her. Kaihei looked into her silver eyes and could feel the pain she was emitting.

"I don't think you have a right to speak to her like that Takahashi-kun. You may be superior to me in our social standings but you have absolutely no right to talk down to her like that. Kara is not a monster, she made a tremendous mistake but it doesn't make her an evil person." Kaihei put an arm around her as he glared at Sesshomaru for talking ill against her.

"How could you lie and manipulate like that?" asked Sesshomaru with disbelief keeping his attention on her. "And how could you leave an innocent child on the streets like that?" He ignored Kaihei's words and stared directly at her. She just wept in Kaihei's arms.

"I don't like your tone sir, if your wife was present I would show more manners than you are showing mine now," said Kaihei.

"Well as you probably know I am Kara's ex-husband and know her clearly better than she lets you know her. I'm truly hoping that you realize her true personality before its too late for you. Now I have no further need to talk to you or your wife if you have any information regarding my daughter then feel free to contact me but other than that please stay out of my and my son's life." Sesshomaru stood up and waited for the couple in front of him to do the same.

"Sesshomaru I know you know where she is! Stop keeping her from me! I want to see Keira! You have no right to keep her from me since I'm her legal guardian," said Kara.

"If I am correct in my calculation then my daughter would be eighteen and by law her own guardian. Since she is the same age as Keita then I would have no reason to neither say anything nor force her to meet you even if I did know where she was," said Sesshomaru.

"Stop lying to me! I know you have her here!" Kara became hysterical as she clutched onto Kaihei's arms tightly. She knew if she could see Keira and explain everything to her she would go with her. Then Sesshomaru would give a monetary compensation for the girl and her life with Kaihei will be set for the future.

"Look you screaming and crying at me will not change anything. If you want to discuss something then do so with a little more dignity and composure. I am willing to hear this thing out but you will only get twenty minutes then I want you out of my house and out of our lives." Sesshomaru sat back down. He knew that rather than letting her spew out pathetic wails he should just let her talk herself out until she had nothing more to say. He didn't have to hear it though because he already had his daughter with him but it never hurt to play the ignorant. He steepled his fingers and waited for Kara to say what she had to say.

-

"Well I know it's been only an hour but I don't think I can show you guys any more places," said Keita as he carried Shin in his arms.

"Oh come on Keita-nii! I'm having fun!" Keita looked up at Shin and grinned. The kid was so infectious that you just want to do what he asks for but Keita needed to get back home and talk to his dad about the situation. Plus he didn't want to be found out by the public. If the media found him with Keira and Shin then they would actually find some proof to the stories they had of Keira from the night before.

"I think I should go home too Shin. I'm still injured remember? I need to rest to get better," said Keira.

Shin looked over at her and groaned. He always listened to her because he liked her best out of all the girls in the group, because she always listened to him when Ryu or Hiro made him feel like a kid. "Okay fine Kei-chan! But once you rest you have to come explore with me! I want to see the whole house! Is that okay?"

"That sounds great Shin! Now let's go back home," said Keira as she hooked her arm through Keita's and followed him back to the car. Once they were in the car Shin started his usual rambling for all the things he wanted to see. He kept asking Keita if the house had something or another. Keita obliged the kid as much as he could until Keira scolded him for asking too many questions.

"I think you should just wait and see Shin. Once we get there you can go find out what is actually there. That way you will be even more surprised," said Keira.

"Okay fine, but Keita-nii can we go see some things first until Kei-chan gets her rest?" asked Shin from the back seat. Keita looked up at the rear view mirror and looked at Shin.

"Sorry kiddo but I have some things I have to take care of when I get back home. I can get someone to take you around if you want. I'm sure Kyo would love to come over," said Keita.

"But I wanted to go with you," said Shin.

"I can come with you when Keira is all rested up. I'm sorry but I have to go talk to my dad before I can give you my undivided attention," said Keita.

"Okay I'll come with you then Kei-chan. We can sleep together," said Shin with a withering smile.

"Hey if you don't want to twerp then I can stick you in the library with Suzuki and he can teach you how to read. Take you pick," said Keita with a grin.

"Oh that's not fair! I want Kei-chan! I don't want to read," said Shin. Keira started to laugh at the child's easily swayed thoughts. Then she realized that he would have to learn how to read and write soon since he was already five. He should be enrolled in school in the fall.

"Shin you really should start learning how to write and read. Since you're supposed to be in school in September," said Keira.

"What!? I don't want to go to school!" said Shin with a whine and caused the two in the front to laugh.

"Why not Kaori is starting school in the fall too and I'm sure you guys will be fast friends over the summer. You can make lots of new friends the same age as you," said Keita.

Shin's mind filtered the words Keita spoke and then it dawned on him that he could play with more little kids like himself. It sparked an excitement that had been dormant inside him. "Really more kids my age?"

"Yup lots more. A whole building full, so you should look forward to it. Now we're here so you go up with Keira and when you two wake up from your nap we could go for a long tour from corner to corner of the house," said Keita as he parked back into the garage.

"Okay but first can we go check in on the group and see if they got some job opportunities?" asked Keira.

"Yeah sure. They're probably still in the sitting room," said Keita as he got out of the car and opened the back door for Shin. He scrambled out of the car and ran into the house. Keita and Keira looked at each other over the car and just exchanged their amusement.

"Well let's go I really am tired, and I wanna see what the group came up with while we were gone," said Keira. Keita nodded and then ran into the house trying to chase after Shin.

Keira just smiled and was amazed that this was now going to be her life. She walked behind them and saw Keira chase after Shin. He scooped up the little boy into his arms and tossed him up on his shoulder.

"Yay let's go Keita-nii! Take me to Mr. Sesshomaru! I want to show everyone how tall I am!" Shin kicked his legs as Keita complied with his wish. Keita walked into the sitting room with a laughing Shin on his shoulders and froze.

He saw the woman sitting on the couch with her father and another stranger. She looked over at him and he swore he saw a flash of amusement as she looked over him. "Keita?! My, you are absolutely gorgeous in person," said the woman as she walked up to Keita. "Oh and who is this handsome little boy?"

Shin looked at the woman and scrunched his nose. "I don't like her," said Shin to Keita as he leaned on top of Keita's head.

"Kara you leave him alone and I think it's time that you leave. You and Ishida should leave now," said Sesshomaru.

"Kara…?" asked Keita as he looked at the brunette woman standing before him. "As in Kara Yamazaki?"

"Well formerly known as that I go by Kara Ishida now, how have you been doing son? I've seen your modeling pictures. You've got quite a collection of ads going," said Kara as she eyed her son.

"Mom…?" Keita said in a whisper then to a step back. "Don't come near me!" He snarled it out as he stared at the woman who destroyed their family and cause his father so much heart ache throughout his child hood.

"Keita? How could you be faster with a heavy kid like Shin on your shoulder?" asked Keira with a laugh as she turned into the room. She saw the strangers in there. She stopped feeling bad on walking in there when her eyes fell onto the woman that was standing a few paces away from Keita. A painful flash went through her as she thought of something she hadn't remembered since she was s child…

"_I'm sorry baby, I'm really sorry," said Sesshomaru as he looked at his daughter. Keira looked at her dad and started crying inconsolably. _

"_Papa! Me go to Papa!" she cried as she tried to put her arms out to Sesshomaru. She got smacked on the bottom by her mother as she cried._

"_Oh be quiet, you get to come with mama," said Kara. The lady walked away taking her away from her father…_

"Well Kara you leave now before I personally take you out," said Sesshomaru as he got up. He walked over to them with an air of malice. Kara turned her head to look at her ex-husband and gave him a secret smile.

"Okay Kaihei let's get going. We'll be back Sesshomaru, so don't go too far," said Kara as she held out her hand for Kaihei. He took her hand and walked out of the door.

"Bye Keita, it was good to see you. And you too Keira," said Kara as she stepped out of the door leaving the group behind.

"Keita who was that?" asked Keira her eyes held a stunned look to them. 

"I think that was my mom…" said Keita as he looked at his dad and they both exchanged an undetected message that went unnoticed by Keira who was lost in her own world.

"Kei-chan let's go rest! So we can go on the tour!" said Shin totally oblivious to the momentous event that just took place.

"Yeah sure thing sweetie," said Keira as she took Shin off of Keita and walked out of the room heading towards the stairs.

Keita and Sesshomaru both watched as she walked away.

-

**A/N: Okay so with the kids' grammar. It is purposely bad because well let's face it these kids haven't been to school fully so there are a few wrong sentences but they're that way for a reason! So now things are starting to heat up! Keira and Kara finally met after ten years. I'm sorry as usual that I haven't updated lately. **

**Life caught up with me and that's all I can say. I hope you enjoyed though and I'll try to update again soon. Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 10

Lost and Found  
Chapter 10

-

_I was abandoned, at the age of eight I was left to fend on my own. My mother, the only family I've ever known of had left me and never looked back. Ten years later when I turned eighteen, I met him, the one person who as he stepped into my life changed it forever._

-

Keita and Sesshomaru were sitting in the room in silence.

Keita was emitting definite signs of hatred as he thought about the woman who had just been in the room not less than five minutes ago. He couldn't believe that she had come back. The only reason he could think of was because she had seen the news the night before with the unproven rumour that Keira was his sister.

"Dad why the hell was she here?" asked Keita.

"She saw that blasted news report before I could get it off the air. She saw it and assumed that I had Keira which we do but I didn't want her to know that," said Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry I should have kept her out of the house longer if I did she wouldn't have known that Keira was here," said Keita hunching over his lap.

"We didn't know that she would be coming here. I didn't know that she was even in town or that she married that poor fellow Ishida. He seems like such an amiable fellow too."

"I don't know. If he could marry a person like that woman then there is something wrong with him," said Keita.

"Well son you don't know her. She can put up a very convincing mask at times. She fooled me for a long time before I finally realized what kind of woman she really is," said Sesshomaru.

"Dad I think we should tell her. We need to tell her before she runs into her again," said Keita.

"Yeah I know. I just don't want to disrupt her peace. That girl has been through so much I don't want her to go through any more heart ache," said Sesshomaru.

"But we really need to tell her Dad," said Keita.

"Yes and we'll tell her tonight. I'll tell Inuyasha to bring the family, that way I can also tell Kagome about Hannah's offer to baby sit the kids this summer," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay well then I'll go check on her," said Keita as he left the room. He wondered how she would take the news that she was with her family.

So when he walked into the room that was once their old nursery he was shocked to see that Shin was hugging her as she sat up in the bed with her arms wrapped around her knees that were drawn up.

"Hey Keira what are you doing? Are you alright?" asked Keita as he ran up to her and crawled up on the bed. "Shin what happened?" When Keira didn't answer he looked at the little boy.

"I don't know Keita-nii Kei-chan just started crying she took that rabbit and just sat there," said Shin as he hugged her.

"Keira what happened?" asked Keita as he brought her into his arms. She looked up at him and the tears in her eyes fell. There was a feeling of recognition between them.

"Ani? Kei Ani?" she asked and let out a sob holding him tighter. Keita's eyes went wide when he realized that she was talking about him. She realized that they were blood.

"Keira, you remember?" he asked as he held her closer. She just nodded as she held onto him.

"You're my brother right Keita? And that woman that was downstairs she was my mother," she asked with a sniffle.

"Keira oh how did you remember?" he asked with a sigh as he rocked her hoping to stop the sobbing.

"I've been having these weird dreams lately and then when I saw her I just felt something click but I wasn't sure and then when you told me she was your mom everything just started flooding into my mind. Keita are you really my brother?" she asked with a sob.

"Yes, oh Keira we were going to tell you tonight. You poor thing, I wish you didn't have to go through with it all," said Keita. The sat there without thinking in silence. Shin was sitting there watching the one lady who was always strong.

"Kei-chan are you okay now?" he asked seeing her break.

"Yes sweetheart I'm okay. Come here," she said with a sniffle opening her arms to him. Shin crawled into her arms and held on. Keita wrapped his arm around both of them and sat there in silence.

"I love you Kei-chan," he said snuggling closer.

"I love you two, too."

They sat there for a long time without saying a word. Shin had fallen asleep in their arms while they both had thoughts running through their head. Then Keira shifted suddenly.

"I have to go see him. Sesshomaru is my dad. Oh my god Keita he's been there all along!" she was about to get up when Keita stopped her.

"Keira its okay just take it easy. Let's just put Shin down first and then we'll go. Dad wanted to hold you for so long," said Keita. Keira then realized that the little boy was still asleep. She eased him onto the pillows and then walked over to the door.

Keita walked with her holding her around the waist not wanting to let go of his twin ever again. When they got to the sitting room Sesshomaru was no where to be found. So Keita steered her towards the office on the main floor. As they were heading there they heard a bunch of laughter coming from down the hall. As they continued walking they saw the rest of the group trudging their way towards them in bathing suits the guys all soaked while the girls were laughing. When they spotted to two the girls felt that something was wrong.

"Keira are you alright? Were you crying?" asked Riya as she ran to them wearing her green bikini. She took hold of Keira's shoulders so that the younger girl could look at her.

"Keita what happened to her?" asked Hannah walking up to them wearing her own blue tank top bikini. There was such a look of worry in her eyes.

"She just remembered something that troubled her. But she'll be fine, I'm taking her to Dad right now so we'll see you later," said Keita as he grabbed Keira's hand and led her to the office. But before they could reach the office Hiro and Ryu were standing in their way. One was taking the role of an older brother while the other was the over protective boy friend.

"What the hell did you do to her Keita?" asked Ryu with a glare.

"I didn't do anything," said Keita looking at the older man.

"My ass you didn't do anything why the hell is my girl crying?" asked Hiro as he moved to take her into his arms. Keira just clutched onto Keita tighter. She didn't want to leave his side ever again. She couldn't leave him, he was her brother and she wanted him with her when she went to see her father.

"Kei what are you doing?" asked Ryu stunned.

"I'm sorry but I need to stay with Kei Ani, I'll tell you later okay?" she said as she looked up at him and touched his face before proceeding towards the office.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ryu let out a frustrated groan. He watched his girlfriend walk away with another guy and it really irked him.

"Ryu just chill. Kei is going through something. Have any of you ever seen her like that before?" asked Riya.

"No she's never this down in the dumps," said Hiro.

"Yeah the only other time I've seen her like this was when I first found the poor girl. Something big must have happened and if she needs Keita there then he will stay there okay, now go take a shower," said Riya shoving her brother towards their bedroom.

Ryu took one more glance towards Keira and then agreed to go upstairs. He would just have to talk to her later.

-

There was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru looked up at the door and said a quick come in before returning to his phone call. He was talking to the head mechanic at the garage for the boys. They had been happy to get two more hands who seemed at experienced as the two Sesshomaru suggested.

He was busy on the phone and just took a glance and saw his son walking in. He was about to continue the conversation on the phone call when he saw Keira wrapped in Keita's arms. "I'm sorry I'm going to have to call you back," said Sesshomaru and hung up the phone before the person on the other line could respond.

He got up from the chair and crossed the large room to their side. "What happened?" he asked as he looked between the two. Keira looked up at Sesshomaru and the thoughts all tumbled through her mind. The last picture to go through her mind was the very last time she saw her father before she left this world. When she was being taken away by her mother but all she wanted to do was go to her Papa.

The tears welled again. She knew that he never abandoned her. He wasn't that kind of man. She knew he was as tormented as she was with the whole situation. "Pa…pa…" she said with barely a whisper. It was so quiet that Sesshomaru didn't even hear it at first but then she said it again louder as she launched into his arms.

"You're my papa!" she cried as she held on tightly never wanting to let go. The sudden words left Sesshomaru speechless as he looked at her. She was holding him the way he wanted to hold her ever since his suspicions that she was his daughter.

"Oh Keira you remembered?" he let out a sigh as he picked her up into his arms and just held on tightly. "You remembered!" this time he laughed; being the happiest that he's ever been.

"Yes I remembered and I don't ever want to leave you again. I can't believe I've found you," she said with a hic as she nuzzled her head into his warm chest. "You're my Papa and I've always known you were still out there somewhere."

"I've been looking for you for so long but that woman had taken you away and completely disappeared. Oh Keira I've been thinking about you ever since that day all those years ago," said Sesshomaru as he place a kiss on her head. He looked over at his son who was watching with teary eyes. There was a bright smile on his face.

"Kei-chan come here," said Keira calling him the pet name she used to call him when they were toddlers.

"I'm coming," said Keita with a laugh as he walked into their arms and they hugged like a family. They had finally become whole.

"I love you two very much," said Sesshomaru with a content sigh. "Keira I hope you're not angry with me that I didn't tell you."

Keira looked up at him and raised a brow. "Why would I be angry? I can only imagine how it must have been for you to know who I am but not sure what to say or if I was truly her. But thank you for everything you've done for all my friends.

"I would do it all over again even if you weren't friends with them. Those kids all deserve a better future and I'm going to make sure that all of you get that. Especially Shin. That poor boy has practically been through hell and back and I'm never letting him out of my sight again."

"Dad what do you mean?" asked Keita as he looked up at his father.

"I was planning on adopting the little one. It would be so nice to have children in the house again," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh that would be the sweetest thing you could do for him. Shin has always looked kids who were with their parents and wondered why his were so mean, and he already loves you," said Keira.

"Yeah I hope so, the others won't mind would they?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I'm sure every one of them will be happy for him. Ryu will try to hide it but he loves the little guy like they were brothers." Keira smiled thinking about her boy friend. "Oh I should go tell them the news huh?"

"Yeah I think it would be good to tell them since you just kinda brushed them off," said Keita.

"Oh my god yeah," said Keira. Her spirits had risen and now she wanted to go see the group of people who were her family for ten years now. But before she left she turned back to Sesshomaru and gave him one final hug. "Promise we'll always be together from now on?"

"I promise," said Sesshomaru as he brought his hands up to her face and tilted her forward giving her a kiss on the crown before letting her go.

"I love you Dad," she said with a brilliant smile happy to know that she had a dad.

"I love you too Keira."

He watched her go and then let out a breath he hadn't known that he was holding. "Can you believe it? She remembered and is happy to be with us."

"Why wouldn't she be?" asked Keita as he looked at his father. He looked so happy it was something Keita had always hoped to see in his father.

"I abandoned her…"

"You did not abandon her that mother of mine took her away. She abandoned her, you would never to that to you kin dad so stop beating yourself over it. We should just be lucky to know that she's safe," said Keita.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Who would have thought your stupidity with driving actually got me my daughter back," said Sesshomaru with a grin.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" asked Keita with a frown.

"I love you son, don't ever change." Sesshomaru ruffled his son's hair and then went back to the desk. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go finish making those calls so that the group will have jobs by next week."

Keita just huffed as he left the room but was grinning from ear to ear. His family was being put back together and there was nothing that could make him happier.

-

Keira knocked on Ryu's door but didn't get a response so she opened the door. She heard the pitter patter of water coming from the joint washroom and knew that he was taking a shower. So she crawled onto his bed and waited for him to get out. She couldn't wait to tell him. She knew he would be happy for her. She finally had her dad and she couldn't' be happier.

When she heard the shower turn off she straightened up and waited for him to step into the room. Ryu was standing in the door way, wrapped in a towel, with his body still glistening from the water. His hair was wet and mussed around his face. He looked at her steadily wondering if she was okay.

"Ryu I have so much to tell you!" she said as she bounded over to him. He looked at her and then smiled she seemed to be back to normal.

"So what happened to you?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and brought her over to the bed. He sat down with her and waited for her to tell him what was going on.

"Nothing… oh god everything's changed now though! I know who my biological family!" said Keira as she held his hand.

"What do you mean you know where they are? How did you find them?" asked Ryu.

"I just remembered today actually! After I came home I went up to my room because something in my mind just clicked and all sorts of memories that I didn't know I had started flowing through my mind. It was like a theatre in my mind," said Keira.

"Was it because we're in Tokyo?" asked Ryu as he looked at her. "Did you originally live in Tokyo?"

"Yes when I was just a toddler. But I just lived here for a few years; I ended up in Osaka when my mother got divorced from my dad. Ryu that woman was a horrible person; I never lost my mother she purposely lost me because she didn't want me at all in the first place."

"What are you talking about?!" asked Ryu becoming angry.

"Well when I was eight years old my mother was on the end of her thread. She had no money and didn't want to support me. She was never a good mother and well she just left me at that park back in Osaka. She waited until I fell asleep and then just got up and left, that's why when Riya found me I was all alone and I was in rags because she didn't care about me enough to clothe me properly," said Keira with a sigh. She still had a smile on her face.

"Baby why are you smiling? That's a terrible thing to happen to an eight year old," said Ryu.

"I know but if it wasn't for my mother I would never have met you and never would have fallen in love with such an amazing guy," said Keira as she brought her hand up his face and just looked into his eyes.

"So where is your family?" he asked assuming that she was talking about her father since she couldn't possibly be happy that she found a mother who abandoned her.

"They're right here!" she said with a grin.

"I'm not talking about us baka… your biological family?" he said with a fond smile.

"That's what I'm talking about, they're here. Sesshomaru is my father!" she said with a beautiful smile. "And Keita is my twin brother."

There was silence in the room and Ryu took in the information. "You can't deny it even if you don't think Sesshomaru is my dad there is no denying that Keita is my brother," said Keira.

"I don't know what to say to that," said Ryu.

"Say you're happy for me. Say that you love me. Say anything that will make me kiss you," said Keira with a laugh as she went into his arms.

"Oh Kei I'm really happy for you. You finally found where you belong," said Ryu as he bent down and kissed her softly. Her hands instinctively went up around his neck and then into his wet hair. She let out a moan when she felt his hands on her skin searching her body roaming every curve that he had already memorized. He took the kiss deeper as he leaned closer to her pushing her down onto the bed.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, his eyes had gone dark with desire and she couldn't help but feel aroused. She was pressed against the bed as he touched her and felt as if he was being taken to heaven. She sighed into the kiss as he softened it again.

Then his hands started to unbuckle her pants and she suddenly stopped him.

"We can't do this here, now," she said with a laugh.

"Why not?" he asked with an impatient groan.

"Because you're in my _dad's_ house, you can't sleep with me here," she said with a giggle. Giddy that she could actually say that now.

"Let's see you stop me, dad or no dad," said Ryu as he got up and went to the door. He locked it and then walked back to her. Keira was grinning, so full with happiness that she was about to burst. "I'll be careful I promise. You're still all bruised," he said as he pulled off her shirt and looked at her black and blue skin. The scar from her operation was so visible that it hurt Ryu.

He took her into his arms and held her close. "I'm going to contradict myself by saying I hate Keita for making you have this scar but I'm so glad he did because you would never have found your father other wise." Keira just smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder tenderly.

"I love you Ryu, so very, very much!"

"Yeah I love you too sweetheart," said Ryu as he pushed away and found her mouth again; capturing her in a passionate kiss.

-

That same night Inuyasha had brought the whole gang over for dinner as was instructed by Sesshomaru. He was curious to know what the big emergency was that he **had** to bring the family over. So they were sitting in the sitting room with the rest of the group and were waiting patiently for his older brother to tell them what he had to tell them.

The Riya and the rest of the group were also kept in the dark but they were all curious to what was going on.

"Okay guys I have a few things to say and then you can ask your questions. As for now please don't interrupt me until I finish okay?" asked Sesshomaru when he got nods he continued. "Okay first off Kagome what would you say to me if I told you I found you a full time baby sitter all summer long?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I'd say you are the best brother in the world is what I'd say," said Kagome with a grin.

"Mama is funny!" said Kaori.

"Yes I am Riri," said Kagome with a goofy grin at her youngest daughter. "So who is this angel who is planning to baby-sit for me all summer?"

"Hannah would like to do it," said Sesshomaru as he looked over at the young woman who was sitting beside her brother.

"Oh Hannah you're willing to do it!?" asked Kagome. "Are you sure. You've just arrived to the city do you really want to be stuck baby sitting?"

"Yes I would like it very much ma'am. I love kids and I think it would be the best way for me to start my life here," said Hannah with a smile.

"Oh you are a god send!" said Kagome with a smile as she walked over and hugged her. Hannah laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm really just happy that I can still stay close to home with your job offer," said Hannah with a smile.

"Okay so now that you're happy Kagome I have bigger news that I want the whole group to hear. No telling me anything until I explain it all. Okay?"

When the group nodded they waited for Sesshomaru to start what it was that he wanted to say. Before he began he looked over at Keira and Keita and then turned back to the rest.

"Okay to say it bluntly Keira is my daughter," said Sesshomaru and waited for the information to set in. Hiro who was sipping on a glass of water immediately spit it out. He looked at Keira to see if the info was correct. When she nodded with a smile he was just in awe.

"Are you serious!?" asked Hiro as he looked between them. He then saw that utmost resemblance between Keita and Keira and was shocked he didn't realize it before.

"Yeah I'm his daughter! Sesshomaru is my dad!" said Keira beaming with happiness.

"So we were right," said Inuyasha with his arms crossed and a satisfied look on his face.

"Yeah and Keira remembered all by herself," said Sesshomaru.

"Wow Keira you were only two when you left here how did you remember?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know I saw just saw my mother and it was like a trap door was opened in my mind that gave me all those memories. It flooded through my mind and I just remembered. The last thing that kept playing in my head was when I was being taken away by my mom. I was crying to go to my papa but she wouldn't let me," said Keira with a sad sigh.

"Wait what do you mean you just saw your mother? Was Kara here?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah she came by today because of last night… well she found out we were back and decided to pay us a visit, I'm sure she will be back," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh god that woman came back! Oh how I wish I could get my hands on her!" said Kagome.

Yosuke looked at his mom and cringed. "Remind me never to get on mom's bad side," he said with a grin.

"I agree there son, she can be rather scary," said Inuyasha with a laugh.

"Hey I protect those I love! Kara hurt my Sesshy and my two babies," said Kagome as she looked at the three of them.

"Don't worry Kagome we'll get her back this time. What she did was totally despicable to leave a child on the streets like that is just inhumane," said Sesshomaru.

"We're just lucky that she was found by such amazing kids," said Inuyasha as he looked at the other kids. They all smiled.

"It was just something any good person would do," said Hannah with a smile.

"Yeah and the poor girl looked so scared I couldn't just leave her," said Riya. She looked at Keira and they just smiled at each other.

"Well I'm glad all you kids are here. I don't want to see you away from here," said Kagome.

"Okay well let's get back to hand I have two more things to discuss the first thing is for you Shin," said Sesshomaru as he looked at the little boy who was sprawled on the floor with Kyo playing with Kyo's toys. When Shin heard his name he looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Yes?" he asked sitting crossed legged in front of Sesshomaru.

"Come here son," said Sesshomaru beckoning the little boy over. Shin got up and walked over to him. Sesshomaru picked him up and put him on his lap. "What would you say if I asked you to become my son?" asked Sesshomaru.

Shin's eyes went wide as he looked up at the man. "You mean I can call you Dad?" asked Shin.

"Yes. Would it be alright if I adopt you?" asked Sesshomaru. A flash of fear ran through Shin then because he didn't know what the word meant. And he had been asked questions like that before by his real father. He would ask if it was alright to do this or that and Shin agreed not knowing what those things were until it was too late.

"What is adopt?" he asked with a wary look.

"It mean I will become your father and you'll be my son. So that it will all be real and legal," said Sesshomaru.

"It only means I will be your son?" asked Shin the fear was being eased now.

"Yes you'll be my son and you'll be Keira and Keita's little brother," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh really!? Can I really!?" he asked.

"Yes I would very much like you to be my son Shin," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh yay did you hear that Kei-chan!? I will be your brother!" said Shin.

"Yeah I heard. There is only one problem," said Keira with a smile which made Shin worry again.

"What?!" he asked.

"You won't be just Shin like a super hero. You'll have to get a last name," said Keira with a laugh.

"Yes you'll have to become a Takahashi," said Inuyasha with a grin.

"I want to be a Takashi too!" said Shin with a grin.

"It's Ta-ka-ha-shi Shin!" said Kyo from the floor.

"That's what I said Takashi! See I said it," said Shin.

"You missed one whole syllable. Don't forget the HA," said Keita.

"Oh you mean like this Taka_ha_shi?" asked Shin.

"There you go son, so are you okay with being apart of the family?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes please!" said Shin.

"Oh I'm so happy for both of you!" said Kagome.

"Okay now for the last and probably the most important deal. How do we go about telling the media that I have a long lost daughter and a new son?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about all that stuff!" said Keita.

"Why don't you just hold a conference Uncle Sessh?" asked Yosuke.

"You know that's not a bad idea, I can explain the situation in a quick story and that should be the end of that. The only thing is I don't want Shin to grow up in the media," said Sesshomaru.

"You can make it work dad besides you did it with me, and we'll have everyone here to keep the kids safe," said Keita.

"Yeah I guess you're right, so Inuyasha do you mind helping me with the conference?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I'm all for it brother. Now is that everything we need to discuss?" asked Inuyasha.

"I think that about sums it up. So shall we proceed to dinner?" asked Sesshomaru. Everyone nodded and then followed him to the dinning room. Shin was being held by Sesshomaru as Keira and Ryu walked behind them.

"I have cousins and an aunt and uncle now. I'm so happy," said Keira with a smile.

"I'm happy that you're happy sweetheart," said Ryu as he looked at his glowing girlfriend. She just squeezed his hand and then continued walking towards the dinning room.

"I'm so glad everything seems to have worked out," said Hannah to Riya.

"Yeah I know I never thought all this would happen. Kinda makes you wanna thank Keita for getting into that accident," said Riya with a laugh.

"Hey I heard that! Why do people keep saying that!" said Keita, which made the rest of the group laugh. This was how a family should be, thought Keira as she continued walking for the first time with total peace.

-

**A/N: So Keira finally knows! Isn't it sweet! And Shin will be adopted! Everything seems to be falling into place for everyone! It just makes me happy! But I wonder… how long can this happiness last?! Well I hope you liked it and sorry it took so long to update school kinda jumped me and I had no time to get any chapters done. Just wait till the 24****th**** of February is out of the way. Then I can really just stick to finishing up this story since it's more than half way done now! So thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Lost and Found  
Chapter 11  
**

-

_I was abandoned, at the age of eight I was left to fend on my own. My mother, the only family I've ever known of had left me and never looked back. Ten years later when I turned eighteen, I meet him, the one person who as he stepped into my life changed it forever._

-

In the small condo Kara was sitting with Kaihei the next morning. The night before Kara had went to sleep right away saying that she didn't want to think about what happened with Sesshomaru. Kaihei had let her go to sleep not wanting to disturb her in her emotional state. He had left her alone in the room and stayed up for a while in the living room thinking about what Sesshomaru had said to him.

'_I'm truly hoping that you realize her true personality before it's too late for you…'_

It had haunted him all night as he stayed up. He glanced over at his wife now and studied her. Her countenance didn't seem perturbed in the slightest. She didn't seem worried instead it seemed like her mind was working a mile a minute.

He touched her face and she suddenly jumped out of her stupor. "What is it?" she asked as if ticked, but then stopped her look of anger before Kaihei could see.

"I wanted to ask you, what did Takahashi mean?" asked Kaihei.

"What are you talking about Kai?" asked Kara.

"Why did he say that he hopes I realized your true personality? Isn't this who you are?" asked Kaihei.

"Of course it is. Why would you believe him? He just hates me because I don't love him anymore," said Kara with a look of hurt and pain.

"I do believe you honey but the way he said it to me it's been in my head all night," said Kaihei.

"He just said that because he doesn't want me to be happy. And now he's taken my daughter and god only knows what he's putting into her mind about what I'm really like," said Kara as she looked up at Kaihei.

Being misled by her sadness Kaihei took her into his arms and tried to calm her down.

"It couldn't be helped you lost her but you looked, we looked for her," said Kaihei. He remembered those days where Kara would lock herself in her room crying. He used everything he had to his disposal to look for that child but no one ever found her. After a while they had to give up since nothing was ever found and the police had said that there was no hope.

"I know but you saw her she was standing right in front of me, and I couldn't even hold her, or tell her how sorry I saw. He's never going to let me see her again," said Kara as she held onto him.

"He'll have to, you're her mother," said Kaihei.

"But what if he doesn't? He's not going to let me see her again, I just know it. From the looks of things Keira didn't even recognize us," said Kara.

"You have a right Kara. If he doesn't let you go near her then we'll talk to our lawyers, okay?" he said as he rocked her in his arms.

"You promise?" asked Kara.

"I promise," said Kaihei.

Even though he believed his wife he still felt the chill of Sesshomaru's words echoing through his mind. But how could he believe a man who might have negative feelings towards his wife for a divorce that took place almost fifteen years ago. Then there was his wife who he's been with for ten years who he loved and she loved him. He wanted to believe her but there was still something about the way Sesshomaru spoke that made him doubt his wife.

He just hoped that this feeling was nothing serious. Letting out a sigh Kaihei just looked at his wife and hoped that he could trust her.

-

Back at the Takahashi mansion the house was lively. With a new child to bother the occupants and five new additions, there was a lot more going on in the usually empty house. Also there was now a reunion between a father and daughter and also a reunion between siblings.

Also the jobs that Sesshomaru had secured for the kids had all been arranged and so Sesshomaru was now organizing the transportation for the kids to go to their jobs.

Keira walked into the office as Sesshomaru finished up talking to the head secretary of his company. He looked up and saw his daughter. A smile formed on his face as she smiled at him. He had been smiling a lot that morning. Why wouldn't he his daughter was in his life again.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No I just wanted to come say hi," said Keira. Sesshomaru just beckoned her over and she walked over to his desk. She sat down in front of him and gave him a questioning look. "Is something wrong dad?"

Sesshomaru relished the sound of the word _dad_ coming out of her mouth. "I was just wondering what you thought of the press conference. Do you mind going on TV for it?" he asked with worry in his eyes again. He hadn't thought about bringing her on until earlier that morning. She wouldn't want to get thrown into the public's eye like that and he was going to do it to her without even her consent.

"Of I don't mind. Since the family is always in the media it's better to tell them first hand then let them spread rumours right? I'd be happy to go on TV for it," said Keira.

"So then we'll have it in a few days once I get the adoption papers for Shin," said Sesshomaru.

"I was wondering about that. Shin's parents are still alive. So wouldn't it be legally impossible to adopt him?" asked Keira.

"What do you mean his parents are still alive? I thought he was an orphan," said Sesshomaru.

"No like me Shin was abandoned by his parents. They were poor and didn't want him in their lives so they just left him on the streets. It's kind of mean to just leave a child like that because they couldn't support their life with a boy," said Keira with pure hatred in her eyes.

"So I would have to find Shin's parents then before I can adopt him huh," said Sesshomaru.

"Well there must be some way to bypass that wouldn't it. Since Shin had absolutely no proof of identification on him and he doesn't remember his last name we can say that we don't know anything about his parents. Ryu and Hiro had searched for Shin's parents. When we told Shin that we'd bring him back to them soon, he just froze and told us that his parents didn't want him. They told the boy that he was worthless and garbage. They actually took him to the streets and left him saying he would be fine on his own," said Keira.

"Why would they do that to such a bright young boy?" asked Sesshomaru with anger.

"I know that's exactly what I said. So from my own analysis I'd say that his parents have no care for Shin and probably erased him from their life, so can't you just go to a social worker and explain the situation? Tell them you found the boy and want to adopt him," said Keira.

"As much as I want to adopt Shin legally I can see that it would prove to be very pointless because if I search for his parents they might look at my money and start saying that same bullshit that Kara said about you. That they lost him and just couldn't find him, and would put up an unreasonable price on his head. They are just like your mother in that sense I can tell," said Sesshomaru with anger.

"What do you mean? Did she say that she lost me?" asked Keira feeling appalled.

"Yes can you believe it? How could she just say that to me, and her husband thinks that she's an innocent victim in all this," said Sesshomaru.

"Dad you know that left me at that park, right? She didn't lose me, she just left me there because she didn't want to take care of me," said Keira.

"I know that honey, but Ishida said that they had looked for you," said Sesshomaru.

"You mean that man that was with her?" asked Keira.

"Yes, do you remember him?" asked Sesshomaru. Keira shook her head. She didn't remember him but then again she still didn't remember much about her mother, she only remembered the stuff that took place in the house because there were so many things that triggered her memories. Plus she hadn't really looked at the man, maybe if she looked at him properly her mind might bring back more about her past.

"I don't remember him but then again I still don't remember much from when I left here," said Keira.

"Yes well we'll leave her alone for a while because just talking about her makes my anger roll," said Sesshomaru.

"I agree, I guess I'll get going then," said Keira as she got up from her seat. She turned to head to the door but then turned back around and looked back at him. "Uh I was just wondering… now that I'm your daughter are there any… house rules I need to follow?"

Sesshomaru smiled at her. She was just like him. He had always been rules orientated. "For now you can do what you like because if I imposed rules on you know it would be rather insensitive," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay but I'll come ask you again. But I think Keita has to go to his agency for something he said he wants to take us with him," said Keira.

"Who is us?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Shin and me, since you said the others would be going to their jobs," said Keira.

"Would be okay for you to go there though?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh… I guess you're right, it would be kind of risky since you want to wait till the adoption papers are set," said Keira. Her face was downcast with the realization. Sesshomaru didn't want to see that look on her face. He looked up at her again and frowned.

"Okay I'll go call my lawyer and talk to him about the adoption issue and if all goes well I should be able to have Shin's adoption papers within a few hours, if that happens then I can arrange for the press conference for later today," said Sesshomaru.

"You can get all that done today?" asked Keira.

"Yes, I've got the connections in the right places," said Sesshomaru with a grin.

"But don't you have to get to work dad?" she asked.

"No I told Inuyasha to handle everything today. So he's there right now going over the merger that we finished in Osaka," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay then, I guess I can wait," said Keira with a smile. She didn't want to spend the whole day cooped up in the house even though it was big.

"I'm sorry but I don't want your identity getting out the wrong way giving it bad stipulations," said Sesshomaru.

"It's okay I understand that," said Keira. "I guess I'll go tell Keita."

"Tell me what?" asked Keita as he walked into the office.

"Oh Keita… well it wouldn't be the best idea for me to come with you today. Since Shin's adoption process hasn't started and no one knows about me and who I am to you guys it wouldn't be smart to go there. Who know who would find out that we're siblings and cause unwanted press," said Keira.

"Oh right…" said Keita. His mind started thinking about what he could do so that she could come. "Dad can't we just change her look? You know a disguise?" asked Keita.

"Hmm, I guess that could work," said Sesshomaru as he thought about it.

"Yeah I can get you a wig no problem! And you could just wear a different pair of contacts and lather your face with make-up so you won't look the same," said Keita.

Keira snorted. "Yeah and then I'll be the weird person that came with you," said Keira.

"It's all good. As long as we don't look alike and since our face is similar and I never have makeup on if you come without it on then it'll be easier to notice the similarities," said Keita.

"Okay fine, so it's okay for me to go then?" asked Keira as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes it's okay for you to go," said Sesshomaru. "Just be careful and if you get spotted Keita make sure Keira and Shin are nowhere near you okay?"

"Yeah dad. Geez you'd think you would trust me by now," said Keita.

"Yeah says the boy who got into a car accident when I let you go off alone in another city," said Sesshomaru with a grin. Keita just rolled his eyes and dragged Keira away.

Sesshomaru laughed out loud when the kids were out of his office. It was good to see his kids together again. To see them like this brought back some really good memories. With a content sigh he went back to his phone to call his lawyer to get advice on how to go about adopting an orphan child.

-

Hannah was being driven to her job location. She had been really nervous to start working even though it was just babysitting. She was nervous because she didn't have Shin there as a safety blanket since he said he wanted to stay with Keira and Keita. She wasn't sure if the two kids would like her or not.

When the car came to a stop Hannah looked out the window and was just as amazed with this house as she was with Sesshomaru's. Even though the Takahashi mansion was larger there was a different type of appeal to this house. It was almost just as big but it had a homier feel to it. You could see the feminine touches most likely added by Kagome. The beautiful flower gardens were bright in bloom and added character to the classic brick house. The house was three floors with many large windows that added a lot of natural light into the house. It was very picturesque.

It had a circular drive with small saplings planted between the roads. It had the feel of wealth but at the same time a feeling of home sprang through. Her nervousness was now gone and she stepped out of the car when the door to her side was opened.

"Shall I be picking you up as well miss?" asked the driver.

"I think so… actually I'm not sure. How does it usually work?" asked Hannah feeling embarrassed. The driver who looked to be in his late fifties gave her a fatherly smile.

"Well usually the master tells me to pick him up at a certain time. Would you know what time that would be?" asked the driver.

"Well I guess that's when I'm off right? So how about you come at six? I think that's when Inuyasha said he'd be coming home," said Hannah.

"Very well then, I'll leave you then and I'll be back at six," said the driver and got back into the car. He drove off leaving Hannah standing in the middle of the drive. She looked around her and couldn't help but smile. This place really was beautiful.

She let the summer breeze blow around her as she stood. Her sky blue skirt blew to one side. Her white blouse ruffled in the breeze and it just made her feel so light and rather excited.

"I can't believe I'm here," Hannah murmured to herself as she took a step to the entrance way. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

An older lady answered the door. She had black hair that was starting to grey at the sides. She had a friendly smile on her face as she looked at Hannah. "Hi may I help you?"

"Um yes I'm Hannah. I'm the babysitter," said Hannah.

"Oh yes, my daughter was tell me she was getting a baby sitter. She didn't tell me that you'd be coming today," said the older lady.

"Oh are you Kagome's mom?" asked Hannah.

"Yes that would be me. My name is Kimiko Higurashi, it's nice to meet you," said the older lady.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you too, as I've said my name is Hannah, Hannah Shiomi," said Hannah as she held out her hand.

Kimiko took her hand and smiled. "Come on in. My grand kids are out back with Kagome," said Kimiko.

"Y-yes," said Kimiko. Hannah nodded and followed her into the house. She looked at the rooms and was mesmerized. This house had the added touches of a woman that the other house didn't. She was slowly falling in love with the place.

As they reached the backyard Hannah saw Kyo and Kaori running around the yard with a little puppy. Kagome was sitting on a patio chair in the shade reading a book. When she saw Hannah she closed her book and smiled up at Hannah.

"Oh I totally forgot that Sessh was sending you today," said Kagome.

"Oh I'm sorry if you don't need me today I can go back," said Hannah.

"No are you crazy you just got here. And since you'll kind of be like family you are more than welcome to stay, plus since I have the day off today being the weekend I can show you around the house. Get you familiar with everything, and the kids can spend some time with you," said Kagome.

"Yeah that sounds good," said Hannah with a smile.

"Kids come here and say hi!" yelled Kagome. Her youngest kids ran over to them. Kaori smiled up at her and said hello very politely. Kyo just said hi wanting to go back to playing with their puppy that Kyo named Lump but he knew better than to just run off. He'd get smacked for sure since his mom was right there. Hannah smiled at the kids. She could tell that Kyo wanted to run off again and saw that Kaori was looking at her.

"How are you two doing?" asked Hannah.

"We're good, can we go play again!? Lump is waiting," said Kyo.

"Yes you can go play you brat," said Kagome as she ruffled his hair affectionately. Kyo grinned up at her and then ran off again. Kaori just stood in her place. "Ri, are you not going to go play?"

"Oh right, it was nice meeting you again Hannah-nee-chan!" said Kaori before she ran off too.

"Okay well then how about I give you the grand tour? Mom you can watch the kids right?" asked Kagome.

"Of course dear, take your time," said Kimiko as she sat down on the chair that her daughter was sitting in and got comfortable.

Kagome took Hannah with her back into the house and started the tour.

-

After almost an hour of touring Hannah was tired. Kagome had taken Hannah through all the floors and into each room showing her the things inside. When they went up to the bedrooms Kagome had made Yosuke and Mina come out of their rooms to greet her. Yosuke was an independent boy Hannah could tell from the way Yosuke kept to himself. He felt like he was in his own thoughts.

He was courteous though which was points in his favour. Hannah let him be telling Kagome she wanted to meet Mina because she knew that boys liked to left alone. She had a brother and Ryu too so she knew. Yosuke smiled at Hannah when she manoeuvred Kagome away from Yosuke's room. They found Mina in her room as well. She was playing classical music and had a bunch of sheet music spread across her desk.

When Mina came to the door she was friendly and very respectable. Hannah knew the kids were well behaved in front of their parents. She smiled at Mina and then Kagome pulled her along.

The tour had continued on until they were back outside. They found Kimiko sitting on the patio chair just as they'd left her only now the two kids were sitting beside her with juice in their hands. Lump was rolling around on the grass with a toy ball.

"Mama! Can we show Hannah-nee-chan our rooms?" asked Kaori with excitement when she saw that they'd returned.

"I already showed her your rooms," said Kagome.

"Oh…" said Kaori feeling deflated.

"It's okay I don't mind seeing it again. I would love to see it Kaori. Then you can tell me more about you, you too Kyo," said Hannah as she held her hand out for Kaori. Kyo looked at her dubiously and then decided to take her hand anyways.

"So Hannah-nee are you going to bring Shin-kun again?" asked Kyo.

"Yeah soon enough, today I just wanted to come here and get to know the place better but don't worry I'll call him tomorrow okay?" said Hannah.

"Okay! Come then I'll show you all my toys!" said Kyo as he grabbed Hannah's hand. Kaori looked at him with a frown. She wanted to take Hannah to her own room.

"Kyo you should finish your snack first then we can go okay? Kaori is that okay?" asked Hannah. Kaori smiled and just nodded her head vigorously.

Once the kids finished their snacks Hannah let the kids lead her up to their rooms again. Being shown the rooms by the kids was a whole different perspective. Kyo showed her things that no adult would even think would be relevant. She soon fell in love with both as they showed her their treasures and confided their dislikes.

Soon after Kyo got restless, not wanting to be inside anymore. Kaori was a dignified little girl at the age of five and walked along with Hannah where ever they were to go. "Okay Kyo we'll go back outside okay?" asked Hannah.

"Okay! Thanks Hannah-nee!" said Kyo as he took her free hand in his since his sister was holding Hannah's other hand. He started to swing it back and forth with a grin on his face. Hannah felt happy, and just a little in love with the two kids.

When they got back outside Hannah saw that it was already past three. The time had gone by so fast that she hadn't even noticed. "Oh you guys are finally back. I was wondering what happened to you, but since I hadn't heard any screams I assumed that it was all fine," said Kagome who had put her book back down.

"Sorry I hadn't realized that it was this late. The time just flew by with the kids. We got well acquainted," said Hannah with a smile.

"That's good, now come let's go inside you must be hungry," said Kagome.

"Well I am just a little," said Hannah realizing that her tummy was grumbling a little. She flushed when it was louder and Kyo let out a giggle.

"Hannah-nee's tummy is asking for food!" said Kyo.

"Yes because you kept her locked up in your room she didn't get to eat," said Kagome in a mock angered tone.

"But mama I was just showing Hannah-nee everything in my room! There is a lot you know!" he said with a whine.

"I know sweetie, I was just joking. I'm just glad you liked her so much that you forgot to play with your toys," said Kagome as she ruffled her son's hair. He groaned but smiled anyways.

-

Ryu and Hiro had been driven to the Takahashi Garage. It was a fifteen minute drive from the mansion but it was located in a very upscale location. It seemed like the place for all the privileged people. Ryo and Hiro looked at each other and both felt really small in such a place, even their clothing seemed low class.

They stepped out of the car and the driver told them that they would be picked up at five. He showed them which building was the Takahashi garage and then went on his way.

"Well let's go," said Hiro taking in a deep breath. Ryo just nodded and just followed him.

They walked into the lobby area and were greeted by a man wearing a navy blue mechanics jumper. His name was embroidered onto the jumper in silver writing. He looked like a very important person not at all like a mechanic, more like a business man.

"Hi can I help you?" asked the man.

"Yes we were sent by Sesshomaru Takahashi about jobs here at the garage," said Ryo.

"Oh you must be Hiro Shiomi and Ryo Kihara, I have gotten most of your information from Sesshomaru-sama," said the man.

"Oh I see," said Hiro. They stood in an awkward silence, before the man let out a laugh.

"Sorry I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Nobutaka Saji. I am the head mechanic here at the Takahashi Garage," said Nobutaka.

"It's nice to meet you Saji-san," said Hiro trying to show his respects.

"Please just call me Nobutaka or Nobu for short. We don't need last name basis here. And from what I hear you two are really experienced so we're happy to have you aboard," said Nobutaka.

"Well then you will have to call us by our first names too then," said Ryo with a grin.

"Well that's fine by me. Now come I will show you around the place and introduce you to the people who you will be working with. There are just a handful of us since Sesshomaru-sama is very careful about whom he wants working here. So that says a lot about you two," said Nobutaka with a gentle smile.

"Yeah..." said Ryo as he walked behind Nobutaka. Hiro looked at him and they exchanged glances. "You think we're getting in way over our heads?" he whispered to Hiro.

Hiro just shrugged and followed Nobutaka. Letting out a sigh Ryo followed feeling really out of place. Like a peasant in the royal palace.

-

Keira felt so uncomfortable. She had let Keita do her make-up for her because he said he'd done it a bunch of times and knew what he was doing. She trusted him because she had no idea on how to put on make-up herself. Now she wished that she had attempted it herself. He had caked on the make-up, giving her hot pink eye shadow and dark black eyeliner. He layered on the powder and then added blush to her face. He even found some red lipstick and applied it to her. When she looked in the mirror she definitely couldn't recognize the person staring back at her.

"Kei-chan you look like a clown!" said Shin between giggles. Keita looked at her and grinned.

"See now you won't even be suspected as my twin," said Keita.

"Yeah but people might think I'm a prostitute or something," said Keira as she covered Shin's ears so that he wouldn't hear the word prostitute.

"No they won't it's not too excessive; it just pops," said Keita.

"Fine whatever; just pass me the wig and those contacts. What colour are they anyways?" asked Keita.

"They're blue, so your eyes'll have a pretty mixture of blue and gold. Really pretty," said Keita with a grin.

"Hmm..." was all she said as she started tying up her hair and placing on the long black wig. It fell down her back in luscious waves. Then she went to put on her contacts and when she looked in the mirror she really didn't recognize herself, but she didn't look like a clown anymore. The make-up seemed edgy with the black hair.

"Wow Kei you look really good like that! Let's go show dad before we go!" said Keita.

"Do we really have to?" asked Keira with a groan.

"Yes we do now come on, stop wasting time!" said Keita as he dragged her along with him. Keita went to their father's office and found him there busy with some paper work. He had his glasses on and Keira couldn't help but think that he looked really sweet like that.

When he realized that they were in his room he took off the glasses and looked up at them. As he was about to speak he noticed Keira. She looked like such a different person that he was about to ask Keita who she was until he remembered that Keita had gotten her a disguise.

"Keira I barely recognize you, but you look stunning as a black head," he said with a grin.

"Really? Don't you think the make-up is too much?" asked Keira.

"Not really. It suits the look. I'm surprised that Keita actually pulled it off," said Sesshomaru.

"Gee thanks dad always so supportive of me," said Keita.

Sesshomaru just let out a laugh. "So are you two heading out?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yup! The three of us are going!" said Shin with excitement.

Sesshomaru looked down at Shin and frowned. The excitement died down in Shin's eyes when he saw the way that Sesshomaru was looking at him. "What's wrong?" he asked timidly.

"So you mind staying with me today Shin?" asked Sesshomaru. He had to ask Shin some questions that were really personal but Sesshomaru needed the answers in order for the adoptions papers to go through. He was in the middle of filling it out; the application that came in the fax.

"Sure! Can I really?" asked Shin his excitement coming back.

"Of course son, after all you'll have to call me dad soon," said Sesshomaru with a grin.

"Okay then we'll leave you two! Have fun Shin!" said Keita as he grabbed Keira's hand and headed out of the house. Once they were seated in the car Keita turned his attention back to Keira. She seemed calm enough but it must still be so weird knowing all that she found out in such a short time. "Hey Kei are you doing okay?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she asked as she looked out the windshield at the neighbourhood that was whizzing by.

"Well so much happen in the past day I was just wondering how you were holding up," said Keita.

"I'm really happy, more than I've ever been," said Keira as she took Keita's hand and gave it a squeeze.

He let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're happy Kei. I'm really glad too!" said Keita. They sat in content silence as Keita drove downtown to his agency. When they arrived he had parked in the underground parking for employees and then he led her to the elevator.

They got out on the lobby floor and Keita took her to the front desk. When the girl at the desk saw Keita she put on a charming smile. Keira knew that he was really admired; he was a good looking young man.

"Oh Takahashi-san I didn't know you were expected today. There was no appointment listed in the computers," said the girl.

"Sorry Izumi-san, it was a last minute call. Sumire-san called in about a problem with the shoot that we took the last time I was in. She said that we needed to do a retake on some of the shots. You can call her if you'd like," said Keita with a smile.

"Oh no I take your word for it Takahashi-san. Please go on up," said Izumi. Keita said his thanks and headed up. Keita grabbed Keira's hand and was taking her with him when Izumi called him. "I'm sorry Takahashi-san but no visitors are allowed up in the studios."

"I know Izumi-san, but she's not a visitor. This is Kei Yamazaki a model from Osaka. She's appearing in the shoot with me," said Keita with a grin.

"Oh okay..." said Izumi as she sat back down in her chair. Keira glared at Keita but he just shrugged and pulled her along.

"Why did you have to go and say that? I'm not a model," said Keira.

"You look like one and it would be easier this way than having to call Sumire-san down just to get permission for you to come up."

Keira didn't want to argue and so she just let out a sigh and followed him where ever he wanted to take. He headed to another elevator adjacent from the one that they rode to come up to the lobby.

Keita pressed the button for the tenth floor and they rode in silence. He still had her hand in his; neither of them noticed. When the door opened they were opened into a room that had a sense of rush and urgency. People were going from one side of the room to the other. The room had bright white walls and one wall made up of only wall to ceiling windows giving the room the natural light that many photographers wish for.

A lady with dark brown hair was standing in front of a young girl with a camera in her hands. She was delegating the young girl to turn this way and that, but with no luck. The girl seemed to be close to tears as she tried to turn the way that the photographer wanted her.

Keita walked into the room and immediately people stopped what they were doing. Keira was amazed by the presence that he had. It was so different from what she's seen of him so far.

"Sumire-san cut her some slack. You're going evil photographer on her so early in the day," said Keita with a grin as he walked up to his photographer Sumire-san.

She turned around and grinned at the young man. "Keita thank god you're here. I've been having a hell of a bad day. You mind showing our newest model how it's done? Maybe she'll be able to pick up some pointers if she watched you," said Sumire.

"Of course. I have to do a retake on some of shots anyways, should I get into make-up first?" he asked.

"Yes, yes you get all ready while I get the set re—" she broke off when she noticed Keira standing quietly behind Keita. She was looking around the room in amazement and Sumire had a very excited expression on her face. "Keita darling who is that?!"

Keita turned around and grinned when he saw that she was looking at Keira. "This is a friend of mine. Kei Yamazaki."

"Oh a friend you say. By chance is she a model?" she asked as she walked up to Keira and studied her face.

"As a matter of fact she is. She's a model from Osaka but she's just started out," said Keita.

"Oh I would love to use you! Please tell me that I can!" said Sumire as she looked at Keira's exquisite face.

Keira blushed and tried not to stutter, lucky for her nothing was coming out of her mouth anyways. "She'd be happy to Sumire-san. In fact I brought her here hoping that you'd want to use her."

"Oh Keita you darling you were always such a brilliant young man! And she's even ready for the shoot. The perfect look for the retakes! Hurry and get ready Keita I'm itching to take these shots," said Sumire.

"Okay just give me a second," said Keita as he ran off to the dressing area to get fixed up to match Keira's edgy look.

Keira stood there watching Keita run off and she felt like screaming. She didn't come here for this. She just wanted to see how Keita worked.

Keira saw that model that was being yelled at standing at the side looking dejected. She walked over to her feeling bad.

"I'm sorry that they just pushed you aside like that," said Keira as she went to touch the girl's shoulder.

She sniffled as she looked at Keira. The girl had pretty light brown hair and deep green eyes. Her face was small and oval shaped. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"It's okay. Sumire-san is one of the best photographers in the city and I have the privilege of working with her. I'm just upset that I can't do what she wants me to," said the girl.

"Well I still think she was mean to you. Do you have any pointers for me?" asked Keira with a frown.

"I'm sorry but you saw how I did with her. I'd say just keep your cool but you'll have Takahashi-san with you so it should be fine," said the girl.

"I guess, by the way my name is Kei, Kei Yamazaki," said Keira as she held out her hand to the girl.

"I'm June, June Kawataka." They shook hands and Keira saw the girl smile. "So how long have you been a model?"

Keira looked at her dumbfounded. She isn't a model. And she can't really say for long because they'll see how bad she is once they start the shooting anyway.

"Well I was kind of found by accident. So I've only recently started. I haven't actually done any big shoots before," said Keira.

"Oh you seemed like a veteran. I love your hair by the way. The colour looks really good with your make-up. You have amazing style," said June.

"Thank you. I really love you hair though. The colour is really pretty. I wish mine was like that," said Keira.

"Well it's not natural. I used to have a dark mousy brown but then when I was old enough I was able to colour it," said June with a grin. "My dad was pissed for weeks, because I never asked him."

"Well I'd say it's your hair and you should be allowed to do with it as you please," said Keira with a matching grin.

"Exactly but dad didn't see it that way," said June. The two had hit it off and were talking amiably when Keita returned back to the main part of the room.

His hair had been spiked up and he had black eyeliner on. His attire was a pair of black skinny jeans and a black shirt with a silver emblem of a griffin on it. Around his neck he wore a triangle scarf that was checked in black and white.

He looked like a totally different person. "Whoa Keita is that you?" she said under her breath. He grinned at her when their eyes met.

"So what do you think? You like my look?" He spun around for her.

"It's different but really hot," said Keira with a smile as she realized that they were matching perfectly. She was wearing a black and white plaid skirt and a plain black t-shirt that had a white tie printed on it. She also had white suspenders on. It was stylish and dorky all at the same time.

"Yeah I don't know how you picked out an outfit that was perfect for my costume for the shoot," said Keita.

"I guess we just connect well," said Keira forgetting that she was going to be mad at him. The two were just grinning at each other that June felt as if she was invisible.

She cleared her throat and they both turned to her. "So are you two going out?" she asked out of nowhere catching both of them off guard.

"What!? Us, haha no way, that's just weird," said Keita laughing so hard. Keira who had the same reaction calmed down when she saw the way he was laughing at her.

"And why is it so hard to picture us together?" she asked with anger and then she heard the words that she just spoke and broke out in laughter herself. "Okay don't answer that, I get it."

June looked at them both and felt even more confused. "But you guys seem so close," said June.

"We are close but we haven't seen each other in years. We've been like siblings than anything else," said Keira.

"Oh, well you guys would look really good together if you did go out," said June with a smile.

"You would suit Keita better June, you guys are both gorgeous and you look great together," said Keira. June blushed and Kita just grinned.

"So you think I'm gorgeous, huh Kei?" he asked.

"Oh shove it you conceited man!" said Keira as she shoved him. He just laughed and then the two girls joined in.

"Okay Keita darling hurry up I'm ready to take the shots prepare your friend Kei on how the shots should be okay. Now get on set! Now!" yelled Sumire-san.

"Yes ma'am! Come on Kei we need to get our pictures taken. See you later, June; was it?" said Keita as he dragged his sister over to the set. The backdrop was of a secluded corner of a school yard. There were props in set. A short staircase sitting right against the back drop.

"Okay Kei we just have to stand on the steps and pose," said Keita not being specific at all.

"Pose how?! Keita don't just say something vague!"

"Just try to act like you're in deep thought and then you've been interrupted. Do you usually become angry?" he asked.

"Well depending on what it is," said Keira.

"Well think of it as if your contemplating on how you'd propose to Ryu and then I come alone and bug you and you forget the best idea you had, you'd be angry then right?" asked Keita.

"Propose!" she said in a squeaky voice.

"Yeah it will happen sooner or later won't it?" he said "Now just think about how mad you'd get at me and use that to act out the emotion."

"Why do we have to be angry?" asked Keira.

"Because we're doing a child's help line photo shoot. For kids who show a tough angry side but it's all a facade, this is a two part shot so you're also going to have to do a vulnerable pose too after this okay. Now think angry thoughts!" he said with laughter in his eyes as he took his place on the steps.

Keira didn't have to think them because she was feeling them already. She didn't know if he did it on purpose or not but it worked because she was able to pull off some really good shots. After about an hour they finished the shoot and Keira was able to relax.

"I'm never going to let take me with you again!" said Keira after they were heading out of the building.

"Aw come on Kei you had fun didn't you?" asked Keita as he slung his arm over her.

"Yeah sure I had fun but I don't model! If you do that to me again once Dad does the press then I'll personally kick your ass, got it?" she said.

"Yeah, yeah, now come on I'll take you to get something to eat," said Keita as he turned the next corner and headed to one of his favourite diners in the city.

-

It was past five now and the kids had just gone down for an afternoon nap. Kagome had let Hannah wander the house as she wanted while she went to her own office to work out her summer classes. Kimiko had left to go home.

Hannah had wandered the house and then headed outside. She found herself making her way to the front. She wandered along the drive and gazed around her getting lost in the beauty of the place. As she was walking she heard someone whistling. As she looking around her thinking it was a gardener or something but then her eyes fell on a person standing at the other end of the gate playing with... Lump. What was he doing out here?

"Lump what are you doing?" asked Hannah as she wandered closer to the gate. The puppy let out a yip as he ran to her and then back to the gate. Charmed by the little puppy Hannah went to go pick him up. As she got closer to the gate she saw that the person was a man.

He had sandy blond hair and the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. He looked up at her and gave her a smile. Hannah felt her heart flutter as she tried to say hi, but no words came out.

"Hi, sorry if I caused any trouble I was just saying hi to Lump, it's been a while since we saw each other last," said the man.

"Oh it's okay. I was just going for a walk. I didn't know that he was out here was all. The kids would have been devastated if Lump got out—wait. how did you know his name?" asked Hannah.

"Well I live in the house next door. My name is Toru Yoshihara," said Toru holding out his hand to her.

"Oh well my name is Hannah Shiomi," said Hannah as she took his hands between the gates.

"It was nice to meet you Hannah," he said with a smile as he brought her hand up to his mouth and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you two around. Bye Lump!" He gave a smile and walked off. Hannah stood there with a blush on her face. It was the first time that any guy had ever done something like that to her. Her heart was still fluttering as she picked up Lump and wandered back towards the house. As she came back into the house she put Lump on the floor and just wandered through the halls.

She spotted a bench sitting against a wall and just sat there. This feeling inside her was so weird and different. She wondered what it was all about. Thinking about the man she had just met Hannah felt another blush creep across her face.

She was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't know that someone was approaching her. When she felt a tap on her shoulder she looked up and was lost in a pair of amber eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry I shouldn't be sitting here like this," said Hannah as she got up off the bench and stood still in front of the tall man.

"It's alright Hannah. I was just worried something was wrong, are you alright?" he asked as he touched her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking in I guess I got lost in them," said Hannah with a shy smile.

"Oh yeah I do that too here, but I have to be careful cause Kyo always likes to whack me when I'm lost in my thoughts. That kid has such a hard swing," said Inuyasha with a grin.

"Yeah they're really good kids. I've already fallen in love with them," said Hannah.

"Oh yeah, even Kyo?" he asked. Hannah nodded. "Well that's the first I've ever heard that. He's usually such a brat."

"What are you talking about he is a very charming little boy," said Hannah with a smile thinking about the ways Kyo had pulled her around his room showing her his most prized possession a baseball that had his grandfather's signature on it. He had said that it would be worth a lot someday. He held it up like a trophy telling her to make sure not to drop it.

"Yeah I guess he does. All Takahashi's have that charming side," said Inuyasha with a grin.

"Yeah..." said Hannah feeling breathless.

"So where are the little brats?" he asked as he motioned for them to walk.

"Last I checked they were still napping," said Hannah not noticing that it was past six. When she did look at her watch she let out a gasp. "But that was an hour ago! I hope they're okay."

"Oh they should be fine everyone is home and the kids know not to go where they're not allowed, come let's go find them," said Inuyasha as he turned at the next corner of the hall heading to the main room.

"Oh but the driver that brought me here should be outside already. I told him to come at six," said Hannah. "I should get going."

"Are you sure you want to go already? You could have dinner with us," said Inuyasha.

"Oh no thank you. I don't want to impose, plus my brother and the rest of the guys should be coming home now too. I want to know how their jobs went," said Hannah.

"Oh okay but tomorrow you'll have to stay for dinner okay? You'll be more like family so you don't have to run off right after," said Inuyasha.

"Okay that sounds good," said Hannah as she turned to go the other way. Inuyasha waved to her and then she turned back down the hall and was out of his sight.

Hannah ran outside and saw the same car that she came in parked and waiting. The driver was sitting there patiently and Hannah felt guilty. "I am so sorry you had to wait!" she said when she got to the car.

He just turned around her and smiled. "It's quite alright dear. I know you wouldn't do it on purpose," said the driver. He started up the car once Hannah got in; in the passenger seat.

"Still I do apologize, you've waited for twenty minutes," said Hannah.

"Oh it's okay. I've had to wait longer when Keita-sama was younger and couldn't drive. Sometimes for an hour even so I'm used to it," said the driver.

"Oh that's horrible of him," said Hannah. The driver just shrugged and drove out of the gate. Hannah looked out the window and saw Toru Yoshihara standing by his car in the yard of the house next door. He was looking out at her and smiled waving to her at the same time. She smiled and waved quickly before turning away.

Her heart was beating fast again.

-

Riya had a fun day as a new secretary at the Takahashi Company. She worked under one of Sesshomaru's associates. He was a kind older man with short greying hair. He looked in his late fifties and really attractive in a worked and weathered way. She could tell that he was hot in his younger days.

She picked up everything within a few hours and was working very efficiently. He was really happy with the recommendation by his boss. Sesshomaru was right. She was a well mannered young girl and very sufficient.

Riya looked up at him as he stepped out of his office. "Hashimoto-san are you done for the day?" asked Riya.

"Yes it's already six thirty dear. You don't have to stay here any longer. Do you have a ride home?" asked Ryuuji Hashimoto.

"Oh yes I have a ride, thank you sir," said Riya with a smile.

"Well if you're all set I'll be heading out. Thank you for your hard work today. You were a natural."

"No thanks needed! I'm just glad to have this job," said Riya. And it was the truth. This job was so much better than the waitressing job she had back in Osaka.

"I'm glad. My old secretary had to move away because of her husband's job and so I lost a really good secretary, but with the way you're going I think I've found someone just as good if not better," said Ryuuji.

"Hashimoto-san you flatter me. I hope I can live up to your expectations," said Riya with a smile as she closed down the computer.

"I think you'll do just fine, I'll see you tomorrow Kihara-san," said Ryuuji as he walked towards the elevator. Riya gathered her things and then made a call to the house. A driver was sent and on its way; she was told to wait by the entrance. So Riya headed down to the entrance lobby. There she found the doorman standing just off to the side waiting for her to open the door.

As she stepped to the door the man pulled open the door. He tipped his hat and told her to have a good day. Riya smiled warmly and greeted the man saying her thanks before heading out. He smiled back happy to have such a grateful response.

As Riya stepped out of the building she saw that the car was already parked outside. Baffled, Riya stepped into the front seat. "How did you get here do fast?"

"I've been here for half an hour miss," said the driver with a smile.

"Oh my gosh are you serious? I'm so sorry I didn't know you were here for that long," said Riya.

"It's alright. Sesshomaru-sama said that I was to come here and wait, it's my job," said the driver.

"I guess but still it must suck to wait all the time," said Riya. The driver who looked like he was about to say something stopped himself. "It does doesn't it?"

"Yes it can get tiresome but it's my job and I can't complain since the boss treats all his workers well," said the driver as he headed home.

"Yeah he's a great person," said Riya with a genuine smile as she thought of her employer. She still couldn't believe that he had taken all of them in, as if it was all, his fault that they were out there in first place. It was really nice that they could start their lives over this way. For the first time in her life, Riya was able to relax and have a break in her life. Since she was little she always had to deal with her parents and take care of her little brother.

Her mother wasn't much of one since all she did was shoot up, and their father would always come home drunk from work complaining about how much his life sucked because of his good-for-nothing wife and the two brats that he didn't even believe were his. Her life was harsh in more ways than one. She had to take up the role of mother because she had a baby brother to watch over and she took the brunt of abuse from their father because Ryu was too young and could easily get hurt if he was hit. Her life in short was hell.

But when she finally had the courage to run away from home she had wandered the streets at the age of fourteen not sure where to go. When she found a park she decided that her and her brother could sleep there for the night. It was where Hannah had found her and her little brother. Hannah herself was seventeen. When she saw her she knew that the kids were homeless too.

After talking to Riya Hannah had told her to come with her and Hannah led her back to the abandoned house. She and Hiro found it a year before when their parents first died. Hiro had told her that they either run away or become foster kids in some messed up house. So they opted to run away and Hiro found this place. It was on the other end of the city the bad side of Osaka.

So that was where the four kids came together. Hannah a seventeen year old girl who desperately missed her parents and wished everything was how it used to be. Hiro a proud and angry seventeen year old boy who was mad at his parents for leaving them all alone and sad because he wanted them back so badly. Riya a fourteen year old that lived through hell and survived it, more mature than her years. She's taken the world onto her shoulders. And finally little Ryu a ten year old boy who lived a scared life since he was born; a life of fear and wonder at why he had turned out the way he did. Why his parents were so horrible to him and his sister. He had become suspicious of all people except for Riya and the two twins.

Riya let out a sigh. She should burry these painful memories and start fresh it was the only way she'll be able to move on with her life.

-

"Okay Shin I'm going to teach you how to write your name so that you can sign it too okay?" said Sesshomaru as he pulled out some paper and markers for Shin. He had his sleeves rolled up and his tie had been loosened during the day. Shin and him had bonded all day as they talked about Shin's past and whatever Shin wanted to talk about. Now they had filled out the whole adoption papers and all Sesshomaru wanted to do was sign them, but he decided that he wanted Shin to sign it too.

"But I don't want to learn how to write!" Shin whined and instead of waiting for Sesshomaru to teach him how to write he started to draw on the paper.

"Shin don't you want to be my son? If you do then you'll have to sign the paper too," said Sesshomaru.

"I can't be your son if I don't write?" asked Shin.

"Yup so you have to learn. Plus once summer is over you'll be going to school with Kaori so don't you want to learn now so that you can show off to everyone?" asked Sesshomaru with a grin.

"Oh yeah, okay I guess. Can I call you daddy?" asked Shin as he continued to doodle on the paper with his tongue pressed against his cheek in concentration.

Sesshomaru's heart did a quick flip as Shin said those words. He just wanted to take the boy in his arms. "Of course you can, and I'll call you son, now let me show you," said Sesshomaru as he sprawled down beside the little boy and wrote down Shin's name. Shin looked at it and tried to copy is.

He did a fairly good interpretation of it but it was really messy. "That was pretty good Shin. Now let's try it again and see how neatly you can do it okay?" said Sesshomaru as he wrote his name out again.

"Okay daddy! Just watch I'll get it done right!" said Shin as he took the same position he had when he was drawing and wrote out his name when he looked at his he could see the same letters that Sesshomaru had written. Even if they were really crooked he could still read it. "I did it right daddy!? I can spell my name?"

"Yes you can son. You did it really well. I'm proud of you, now can you write it on this paper?" asked Sesshomaru as he brought out the adoption papers. Shin nodded and wrote his name where Sesshomaru told him to. Once they were done Sesshomaru signed his own name down and put the paper in a manila folder and put it in his desk.

"Okay now that we're done with all the business let's go see who came home yet? And maybe see what's for dinner."

"Okay daddy! I am getting hungry!" said Shin with a grin showing off the gap in his teeth. The teeth hadn't started in yet and it just added to his childish look. Sesshomaru smiled and picked up the little boy.

"Let's go then," said Sesshomaru. They left the room to see what had happened in the outside world while they were locked up in the office getting to know each other better.

-

Keira was still wearing her disguise when they got back in the house. She didn't take it off yet because she was tired and too lazy to go find her room to get out of it. So when she walked into the living room she found everyone was staring at her as if she was a stranger. Ryu was the first one to speak as he eyed her and then turned to Keita with a glare.

"Keita where the hell is Keira? I thought you took her with you!" said Ryu. Keira blinked back the astonishment at the fact that Ryu didn't recognize her.

"What are you talking about? She's right here," said Keita as he looked at her. When he saw her he broke out in laughter. "I'm sorry this _is_ Keira she's just in disguise."

"Yeah how can you not recognize your girlfriend?" asked Riya with a frown.

"Kei? Is that really you?" asked Riya as she got up and studied her.

"Of course it's me Ri who else would it be?" asked Keira.

"Well you do look really different sweetheart. You have black hair and blue eyes, what else would we think other than that Keita brought home a strange girl," said Hiro.

"Yeah but it looks really pretty on you Kei. You look edgy," said Hannah with a smile.

"Yeah well we had to put on a disguise or I wouldn't have been able to go with him," said Keira with a smile as she sat down beside Ryu and snuggled close to his arms. He wrapped them around her and just studied her for a second.

"You look beautiful," said Ryu with his soul searching eyes.

"Thanks. Now tell me how your day at work went," she said with a smiled as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"It was fine actually right Hiro. They don't really do much, just the daily inspections of all the cars and any maintenance that is needed. Since all the cars are all in top shape we just kind of sit around unless someone brings in a car; at least that's what Nobutaka says," said Ryu.

"Yeah it's all high class too, I love the place," said Hiro.

"That's nice at least you guys are happy with the way things went for you. What about you Ri? How was the office?" asked Keira.

"I love it! I work for a guy named Ryuuji Hashimoto. He just lost his secretary and I got the position. He seems happy with my work and I actually had a lot of fun there too. Everyone is so nice at the Takahashi Company," said Riya.

"Wow two for two! This is awesome!" said Keira with a grin.

"How were the brats Hannah?" asked Keita with a laugh.

"Oh they're not brats. Both kids were wonderful. I already fell in love with Kyo and Kaori. They're so sweet. Kagome is really nice and so is her mother. They were both there when I got in. But I spent a lot of time with the kids we all bonded. Oh and they have this adorable puppy named Lump," said Hannah.

"Aw that's so cute!" said Keira.

"Oh yeah Yosuke was telling me about that. Apparently Kyo named him when Lump wouldn't get up. He would just sleep so Kyo called him a lump and then Lump got up and barked at him. So Kyo kept calling him that," said Keita with a laugh.

"Aw that's so cute! I want to go see them!" said Keira.

" Yeah it is," said Hannah.

They all started to go into discussion about their day when Sesshomaru and Shin walked into the room. When Shin saw everyone he ran to the closest which was Hannah and told her of his accomplishments. "Hannah-nee! Guess what! I can write my name!" said Shin.

"What oh Shin that's amazing when did you learn?" asked Hannah as she picked up the little boy into her arms and gave him a tight hug.

"Today! Daddy taught me and I write it just like him!" said Shin with pride.

"Yes he did. You should show everyone later Shin, but for now I hear that dinner will be served in ten minutes so if you guys want to go get cleaned up now would be the best time," said Sesshomaru who was standing at the entranceway of the room.

"Oh well if that's the case then I'll just go upstairs and get out of this get up," said Keira as she got up.

"Yeah I can definitely change out of these clothes too," said Riya as she got up too. The others all decided to get out of their clothes and so they all went upstairs to change into their home clothes and then came back down to have their dinner together as one big family.

-

**A/N: Okay so I finally got an update out! And yes it took way too long but I've got a lot on my plate! I just finished all my exams and I have the summer free now, but I have a wedding that I'm apart of since my sis is getting married and so I have to help out with that so I still haven't had much time to write! I hope that this chapter was good enough since I wrote ten thousand words! Well tell what you thought! Thanks for reading! ******


	13. Chapter 12

**Lost and Found  
Chapter 12**

-x-

_I was abandoned, at the age of eight I was left to fend on my own. My mother, the only family I've ever known of had left me and never looked back. Ten years later when I turned eighteen, I met him, the one person who as he stepped into my life changed it forever. _

-x-

After dinner Keira was walking back up stairs with Ryu when Sesshomaru called her. She stopped just by the steps and turned back around.

"What's wrong dad?" she asked.

"Nothing but can I speak to you for a second? You too Keita," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah sure," said Keira as she let go of Ryu's hand with a shrug and walked towards Sesshomaru's office with Keita. They looked at each other and made a face but followed Sesshomaru into the office. Shin was sprawled on the floor of the office with Ruffy. He was giggling as he rolled around on the floor.

"So what's up dad?" asked Keita.

"I just wanted to speak to you guys about tomorrow," said Sesshomaru.

"What's happening tomorrow?" asked Keira.

Sesshomaru looked down at Shin and let out a smile. He turned his gaze back to the twins then. He studied them for a quick second. They were so similar but at the same time so different. Keira was more slight and short. Her hair was obviously longer and she had a softer face while Keita had a more masculine look. His hair was shorter and his frame was broader. It upset him to admit it but his kids looked a lot like Kara.

The twins both looked at him with a questioning eye. "What's up dad?" asked Keita when Sesshomaru didn't respond.

"Oh right. Well I just faxed the adoption papers for Shin to my lawyers and so we should be hearing the news hopefully sometime tomorrow. So in the meanwhile I'm going to plan a press conference for us. I want the adoption to go through first so until I get news we'll be staying at home okay?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure you want to wait dad?" asked Keita.

"Yeah it would be the best solution shouldn't it?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well if mom is how you say she is then wouldn't she try to go to the media as soon as possible?" asked Keita. Sesshomaru thought about it and realized that if they didn't act fast Kara could do a lot to mess up these kids' lives. Letting out a frustrated sigh Sesshomaru looked up at the kids.

"You guys are right I'll have to figure this out fast and get the press conference out before she starts to meddle."

Keita and Keira looked at Sesshomaru and they saw the wariness in his face. Feeling useless Keira walked over to Sesshomaru and hugged him. "I know you're stressed out Dad but why don't you just have the press conference tomorrow morning just for me. After all if she does try to get to the media it will only be about me right? Shin isn't really her main priority at the moment."

Sesshomaru looked down at his daughter. He brought his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I guess you're right Shin can always wait," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah now I think we should all hit the hay now since it's already past 11," said Keira.

"You guys run along and take Shin with you. I just need to take care of a few things," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay come on Shin let's go to bed," said Keira holding her hand out to Shin. Shin looked up at Keira and frowned.

"I wanna stay with Daddy!" said Shin as he got up and ran to Sesshomaru. The three others looked at the little boy and smiled.

"Okay how about you two go to sleep and I'll bring Shin up," said Sesshomaru with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Okay looks like the little shrimp doesn't want us sis, let's get going," said Keita as he hooked his arm through Keira's and they left the room.

Sesshomaru looked down at Shin and hoisted him up into his arms. "Okay big boy you go back over there with Ruffy while I finish up some work okay?"

"Okay!" said Shin with his gap toothed smile.

Sesshomaru walked back over to his desk and grabbed his phone. As he was dialling Inuyasha's number Sesshomaru flipped on the TV in his office. He started to flip through the news channels to see if there was any media about his family.

Just as Inuyasha answered his phone Sesshomaru saw something on the TV that he wished he hadn't seen.

"Hey Sessh what's going on?" asked Inuyasha after not getting a response.

"Turn on the TV, channel five," said Sesshomaru before hanging up. The rage was building up inside of him so fast that Sesshomaru wanted to break something in two.

There was the headline of the late night news "Takahashi Family: Unknown daughter, distraught mother."

The news reporter was stating that Sesshomaru Takahashi, the elder son of the late Toga Takahashi, has kept his recently discovered daughter away from the mother. A grieving Kara was shown as the reporter tried to get a few questions out of her. Kara sputtered and cried, and just looked plain pathetic to Sesshomaru, but that didn't matter. What mattered right now was the fact that Kara had managed to get to the media first and twisted the whole story to make her look like the victim.

The last statement Kara made was "_I just want my daughter back. I admit that our divorce was not something pleasant but this is my daughter, and what Sesshomaru is doing is unfair to both me and her. He's keeping her locked up in the Takahashi Mansion and isn't even letting me see her again. I just hope Sesshomaru realizes his mistakes and gives me back my daughter._"

Sesshomaru turned the TV off, pissed beyond belief. "Damnit!" he screamed as he stared at the blank screen.

Shin who had been oblivious to the whole thing jumped at the loud curse. "Daddy what's wrong?" asked Shin as he looked up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at Shin and realized his mistake.

"Sorry Shin I didn't mean to say that, just go back to playing with Ruffy."

"Okay..." he murmured as he turned back to his stuff dog.

Sesshomaru sat there and didn't know what to say. Of course he was still going to do the press conference, but would the public buy it? Would they just think that they were just responding to Kara's exposure now, instead of their initial idea to expose Keira for the sake of exposing her? He was so frustrated he didn't know what to do.

Just as he was about to go crazy with frustration his personal phone rang. He picked it up on the first ring and was relieved to hear his younger brother. "What the hell just happened Sessh?" asked Inuyasha with a frown.

"That stupid woman just did what was in her best interest like always! Yash she's planning on getting the public on her side. Do you know how well she can play the act of a martyr? She fooled me for the years we were dating and she's clearly fooling Ishida, how many people are going to fall into her trap when they see that stupid act?" he asked with despair.

"Come on Sessh, you've been the model citizen. You've never done anything wrong in the public's eye and everyone knew that you guys broke up because of her cheating. I don't think that the public will just abandon you with these rumours buzzing about," said Inuyasha reassuringly.

"I hope you're right Yash because I can't see Keira being hurt by her again. I'll do anything I can to keep her out of all of this," said Sesshomaru.

"Sessh that's gonna be kind of hard when she's the main topic, besides we have the press conference tomorrow. Let's just do that and see what happens, if Kara keeps up her little act we'll take it to court for counts of slander and defamation of character. We'd have enough witnesses to back us up that she'll just give up," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But I have to let Keira know before we go to the press conference. If we don't prepare her for it, she may say something accidentally that could come back and bite us in the ass," said Sesshomaru with a sigh.

"Yeah we'll have all morning to do that. I'll come over first thing okay? Now go rest, you'll need all the energy you can get for tomorrow," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah..." said Sesshomaru. There was a short bit of silence where both brothers could hear each other breathing. "Yash..."

"Yeah?" asked Inuyasha feeling worried and anxious now.

"Thanks." Inuyasha was taken aback by that omission of brotherly affection.

"Yeah... no problem, you know I'll always have your back," said Inuyasha with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah it goes both ways. You're the only family I've got. We all have to stick together," said Sesshomaru with a smile.

"You sound just like Dad," said Inuyasha with a laugh.

"Well that was something he always preached to us as kids, think it's the perfect meaning right now," said Sesshomaru.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Now I gotta go Kagome is getting mad at me," said Inuyasha with a sheepish voice.

"Yeah that's fine, I'll see you tomorrow," said Sesshomaru as he hung up the phone. He looked over at Shin and saw that the little boy had fallen asleep on the ground using Ruffy as his pillow. The sight caused Sesshomaru to relax and smile. He turned off his computer and then walked over to Shin. He bent down as brushed the hair out of the little boy's eyes. Shin stirred a little as he opened his violet eyes. They were still hazy with sleep.

"Daddy...?" he murmured and then closed his eyes again.

"Shh, just go back to sleep Shin," said Sesshomaru as he picked up his son.

"Don't forget Ruffy..." he murmured again and caused Sesshomaru to chuckle.

"I won't forget." He picked up Ruffy as well and then left his office. He walked up to his room and settled Shin on his bed. Shin curled up in the middle of the bed with Ruffy in his hands. It made Sesshomaru remember the days when he had Keira and Keita with him when they were still toddlers and his eyes started to water. He missed so much with Keira. All the things a little girl was supposed to experience, he was never there for them.

He never got to be there for her first missing tooth, her first day of school, her discovering boys, going to high school all of the things that she had a right to all because of Kara's stubbornness. Sesshomaru blinked away the tears; right now he needed to be strong and fix this mess with Kara. So that Keira could live the life that she was entitled to, with a family that loved her.

He let out a sigh as he changed into his pyjamas, and then got into bed with the little boy who had worked himself so snugly into his heart.

-x-

The next morning Keira woke up feeling so light and free. She stretched in bed and then turned over to look at Ryu. He was still sound asleep. She looked around the room and remembered that she had fallen asleep last night still in his room. They were up late the night before just talking. She must have fallen asleep while they were still talking.

She just shrugged at the thought and looked at her boyfriend. His face was so peaceful. It made him look so innocent. Keira smiled as she touched his hair that was falling over his eyes. She let out a content sigh as she snuggled close again. This caused Ryu to stir awake. His brown eyes were still muddled with sleep but he smiled as he looked at her.

"Mornin', sorry I didn't take you back to your room last night," he said as he wrapped his arms around her."

"It's okay I didn't mind," said Keira with a giggle when he kissed her in the crook of the neck.

"How are you feeling Kei?" he asked as his hands trailed over her ribs lightly. She followed the path of his hands on her body and sighed in pleasure.

"I'm fine, I sometimes forget that I have fractured ribs," said Keira. Ryu narrowed his eyes at her response.

"That's not a good thing, what if you hurt yourself by accident?" asked Ryu as he sat up.

"Oh stop ruining the mood," said Keira as she sat up with him and stretched again. She got off the bed and turned around to him. "Now I better go get back to my room before anyone realizes that I slept in here."

"Yeah I don't want to get on your dad's bad side," said Ryu with a grin. He was so dishevelled and adorable that Keira leaned down and pecked him quickly on the lips before running out of the room laughing.

-x-

Sesshomaru woke up with a start. When he looked up he came face to face with shining violet eyes. Shin had jumped on him when he woke up. The little boy was grinning with the gap in his teeth clearly visible.

"G' Mornin' Daddy!" he was giggling as he looked down at Sesshomaru.

"Good morning Shin. You really have to work on how you wake people up," Sesshomaru said with a grin. Shin just smirked as he hugged Sesshomaru.

"But this is how I wake up Ryu every morning," said Shin with a cheeky smile.

"Well I don't think that's a good thing for me. After all I'm too old you might break me," said Sesshomaru in a conspirators whisper.

Shin's eyes went wide. "Really? Oh no did I hurt you Daddy?" asked Shin as he looked over Sesshomaru's body.

Sesshomaru pretended to test out his body and let out a sigh of relief. "No I think I'm okay this time, lucky huh?" he asked as he got up. Shin also let out a breath as he nodded at Sesshomaru.

"We were lucky. Now can we eat?" asked Shin as his tummy grumbled.

"Yes, first let's get you cleaned up and then I'll take you to Hannah's room. So she can get you changed," said Sesshomaru. So Shin went with Sesshomaru over to Hannah's room after Sesshomaru had changed.

They knocked on the door once before hearing a muffled 'come in.' Sesshomaru opened the door and saw Hannah sitting on the bed wearing a simple white summer dress. Her dark hair was plaited to the side. She smiled when she saw Shin tumbling over to her.

"Hi baby, how come you're still in your pyjamas?" asked Hannah as she picked him up and place him on her lap.

"Because Daddy said you have my clothes, Hannah-nee," said Shin looking up at her from the

"Okay well I guess I can take it from here," said Hannah as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, thanks. I have a lot of things to prepare for the press conference today. We'll all have breakfast together so just come down to the breakfast table once Shin is all dressed up," said Sesshomaru as he turned to walk away.

He headed down to Keira's room a few doors down. He knocked on the door and waited for her to respond. She opened the door with a smile when she saw her father. Sesshomaru stood there just taking in her happiness.

"Morning!" she beamed at him as she stepped aside to let him in. Sesshomaru felt horrible to have to diminish her happiness with the news of her mother.

"Keira we have to talk," he said with a sigh as he sat down on the bed. Keira looked at him with a frown as she sat down beside him.

"What's wrong Dad?" she asked.

"Well I think it's best if we talk about it after breakfast. We need to go over the details of the press conference today and it'll take a while to go through," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh that's fine, let me just get some stuff and I'll be down there for breakfast," said Keira who was still wearing her pyjama pants.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Sure." He walked out of the room dreading the next couple hours.

-x-

After breakfast everyone went their separate ways. Keita went back into his room so that he could get dressed for the day. Hiro and Ryu went to the Garage, Riya went to the office, and Hannah took Shin with her to Inuyasha's house to babysit. Sesshomaru took Keira into his office and got down to business.

Keira was sitting in a chair across from Sesshomaru and frowned. "So what do I have to do?" asked Keira.

"Well before I tell you about all of that I need to tell you something else that happened last night," said Sesshomaru with a tense jaw. Keira noticed it right away.

"What happened?"

"Well last night when you guys left to go to bed there was something on the late night news that you need to know about," said Sesshomaru as he steepled his fingers together.

"What do you—oh god!" she exclaimed putting it all together. "She did something?"

"Yeah Kara went straight to the media after she saw you and they got her _story_," said Sesshomaru with disgust.

Keira's eyes went wide with worry. "What did she say to the media?" she asked.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh as he looked at his daughter. "She said that I was keeping you in the mansion and wasn't letting you see her or her see you, they're making me out to be the bad person."

"Oh my god! How dare she! I may have been little Dad but I know that she left me there! I was sleeping on a bench when I woke up she was nowhere to be found. The bench was in full view of everyone, no one could have missed me there," said Keira with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe she said that!"

"Yes and we'll get her back when we get our press conference," said Sesshomaru with another sigh.

"I want to go there right now! We need to tell people the truth, they'll believe her if we don't do anything soon!"

"Yes I know and that's why—"

"—we're doing the press conference," said Inuyasha as he walked into the office finishing off his brother's sentence.

"Uncle Inu! What are you doing here?" asked Keira.

"I'm here to help you with preparing for the press conference," said Inuyasha with a grin as he went to hug his niece.

"What is there to help with though? Don't we just need to tell the story and that's it?" asked Keira feeling confused.

"Well yes and no, there's also the questions that the reporters throw at you. If you're not careful then you can be manipulated into a corner where you are the bad one and Kara looks like the saint, so we'll help you that right now and then we'll head off," said Inuyasha.

Keira let out a sigh. "Okay let's get all of this over with so we can go there!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. They got to work and went over any tricks they knew to help Keira stay calm during the press conference.

-x-

Keita was on his way down from his room when he heard his uncle and father in the office. Curious he went over to the office and knocked on the door. He heard a muffled 'come in' and walked in to see Keira sitting in front of the two men.

"What's going on here?" he asked with a frown as he sensed he tension in the room.

"We're just prepping for the press conference today," said Keira with a smile, happy to see her brother.

"Oh right what time is it at?" asked Keita.

"In a few hours," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh well I'm coming then!" said Keita.

"Don't you have to go to the agency today?" asked Sesshomaru. "I don't want you to shirk your responsibilities Keita."

"Yeah right Dad like I'm going to miss this, I'm just as involved in this as you guys are," said Keita.

Sesshomaru let out a breath but smiled. "You're not going to back down huh?"

"Of course not, I am a Takahashi after all!" Keita was grinning as he looked over at his sister. "Don't worry sis I got your back!"

"I'm glad," said Keira as she got up and went to give him a hug. "So now can get go?" she looked over at her father and uncle.

"I guess so," said Sesshomaru as he got up and Inuyasha followed suit.

-x-

The room was crowded with reporters. All the seats were full by them, holding a camera, audio recorder and notepads. It was no surprise since it was a press conference held by the Eldest Takahashi son.

When Sesshomaru and gang arrived they were bombarded by reporters at the door. He gave them all a cold stare before responding.

"Any questions will be answered at the press conference, so please step back."

Everyone moved out of the way for him to enter with his family members. Keira let out a sigh when they were finally alone in a small board room. Once inside Sesshomaru turned to say hi to the two people that were waiting inside. His assistant Mitsuki and Sesshomaru's personal lawyer Takeshi Miyamoto both got up when they walked inside.

"Sir everything has been arranged. The refreshments and recordings have all been set up. As for the media that has been informed, I've taken that under personal control and have told any and all local and national stations to be in attendance," said Mitsuki as she handed Sesshomaru a pile of pages.

He glanced over it then looked over to Mitsuki. "How many of these stations sent a representative?"

"Every single station responded to the invitation and all are here and accounted for," said Mitsuki with a curt nod.

"Good job Mitsuki now go man the doors I don't want any complications to occur," said Sesshomaru as he then turned to his lawyer.

"So what's the news Miyamoto? What can be done in the case of my daughter's legal rights?" asked Sesshomaru.

Takeshi Miyamoto is a very well known lawyer. By the age of thirty he had already been named partner at his firm. He was a genius which was why Sesshomaru had him as his lawyer. Now at the age of forty-six he was their head partner at the firm. He had a thick mop of black hair that was cut cleanly and only enhanced his presence. He has striking features, strong jaw line, a pointed nose and the more piercing set of blue eyes. He is able to pull any person on the witness stand into his gaze and turn tear them a part.

He smiled at Sesshomaru. "Well Takahashi, you're daughter is safe from any legal battle unless she herself wants to take her mother to court for neglect and probably many other charges from the story you told me."

"So Kara can't take her back in any way right?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Nope since Keira-chan is already eighteen she is legally an adult and there is no reason for Kara to be a legal guardian to an adult unless that adult is physically or mentally unable to take care of themselves," said Takeshi.

"So we're one hundred percent in the clear?" asked Sesshomaru once more.

"Yes one hundred percent, so you can go out there with no worries Keira-chan!" said Takeshi with a smile as he looked over at Keira.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"That's great," said Keita as he patted his sister's shoulder.

"Oh one more thing Miyamoto-kun is there a way for Sessh to take Kara to court?" asked Inuyasha who had been quiet this whole time.

"Well yes with the events that took place last night he had more than enough reason to take her to court. You can charge her with slander and defamation of character, since it would affect you professional relationships with other businesses," said Takeshi with a grin.

"I knew it see Sessh we're all covered." Inuyasha was elated by the news and couldn't wait to take Kara down a couple of notches.

"Yes in my professional opinion I can say that you will be safe in any legal standpoint Takahashi," said Takeshi with a nod. "Oh and on a side note I've gotten the adoption papers cleared, so Shin is now your son."

Sesshomaru beamed at the news. He was finally feeling happy; with all the things that Kara did just by coming back into his life he thought it would be a long haul before he felt any happiness but thankfully he was wrong.

"So Shin is mine now? All legal not strings attached?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, he's now Shin Takahashi, the youngest son of Sesshomaru Takahashi," said Takeshi with a laugh at the look of pride in his employers face.

"That's great!" said Keira as she hugged her father.

"Yeah this is amazing! Things are finally turning around for you Sessh," said Inuyasha with a grin.

"Yeah..."murmured Sesshomaru as he held his daughter.

"So just come by the firm for your set of the papers," said Takeshi.

"Okay that sounds great—" a knock was heard at the door. Keita, who was closest, opened the door. There stood Mitsuki.

"It's time sir, they've called for you."

"Okay time to get this show on the road."

The Takahashi's all filed out of the board room and headed for the main conference room.

-x-

Sesshomaru walked in first leaving his daughter and son in the hallway. When he entered the room there was a lull. All the reporters quieted down and turned their attention to him. Cameras were turned on, the audio recorders were turned on, and all those with a notepad were ready to scribble anything they could.

Sesshomaru sat down in the centermost seat of the table and cleared his throat. He looked around the room and waited until he knew that everyone was listening.

"Thank you all for coming. As many, if not all of you, have already heard of my ex-wife's story on the late night news last night, I just want to say that almost all of what she said is false. The only truth in her story is that we have a daughter together. Everything else she spouted in the interview is all a lie. I am not keeping my daughter locked up in the Takahashi mansion, nor am I restricting Kara from seeing my daughter. That was all said by Kara to get the public on her side," said Sesshomaru with a seriousness he only shows when he's working.

"Then what was with her breakdown last night on channel 5?" asked a brunette reporter in the front row.

"That was all just an act, because my daughter and I have just been reunited and neither of us kept in contact with Kara. So there is really no way that I have been keeping my daughter locked up from her when I didn't even keep in contact with my ex-wife," said Sesshomaru.

"Well where is your daughter? We would like to hear it from her," said a tall blonde man in the back row. Sesshomaru looked at him and smiled.

"Sure thing, my daughter, Keira Yamazaki—which will be changed back to Takahashi soon, is the twin of my son Keita Takahashi. She's been through a lot after my divorce with my ex-wife and am proud of who she has become," said Sesshomaru.

Mitsuki who was standing inside the conference room left as Sesshomaru was talking about Keira. She came back with Keira at her heels. Her head was bent down and a frown marred her features. She sat down beside her father with a mike positioned right in front of her.

Keira was blinded by the flashes from the cameras and blinked before adjusting to it. "Hi, as my father said my name is Keira Yamazaki, and I'm the twin sister of Keita Takahashi and daughter of Sesshomaru Takahashi," said Keira as she looked at the reporters with a determined face. She wasn't going to waver no matter what was said to her.

"How come you've been hidden from the media for so long?" asked a reporter. Keira opened her mouth to answer but Sesshomaru interjected.

"How about you let my daughter tell her story before you start asking questions?" his tone and facial expression made everyone quiet down. Keira looked at her father and tried not to laugh.

"Okay so I'm not really sure of the finer details of my first years of life but what I do know is that I was left at a park in Osaka when I was eight years old. My first real memory of my life was that day when I woke up not knowing where I was or where my mother was. I was dressed in a ratty dress and had woken up on a bench in a neighbourhood park. I was so scared and I didn't know what to do, that was when I was found by a young girl—named Riya—who had taken me in and pretty much raised me like her little sister," said Keira.

"I haven't seen my mother in these last ten years nor do I really know who she is. But she made her way into my father's house just a day ago and I met her again. As much as she claimed that my father has kept me locked up, it is a lie because I don't want to see her. She abandoned me and I don't want to see a person who left me, a mere child, on the streets to fend for myself."

Keira let out a breath as she started to feel the anger inside of her boil at the thought of her mother. One reporter took that as a sign to ask questions and so he stood up. "So if you have been abandoned then how did you end up with your father again?"

Keira had to smile at that. "That was just a lucky coincidence that I'm thankful for every day. It happened in Osaka where I lived with a bunch of my friends. We all worked to support each other and on my way off from work just a couple weeks ago I was crossing the street when a car appeared out of nowhere, I was hit by the car—not so badly, just a few fractured ribs—and it turned out that the driver was my brother, if it wasn't for Keita I would never have found my family again and so I'm thankful for his recklessness, and my own since I was crossing at a busy street," said Keira.

A reporter stood up with a sneer as she looked at Keira. "Kimura, Erisa, from _Tokyo Corner. _How can you be sure that you were abandoned if you don't really remember what anything past that day?" asked Erisa who gave Keira a disdainful look.

"Because if I wasn't abandoned, I would have been found by my mother quite easily, because the park I was at was very small and so if my mother had 'lost me' as she says then she would have been able to see me there, since she took me to that park. Also I was sleeping on a bench when I woke up and there were only two benches at that park," said Keira.

"Did you consider that maybe you had wondered off?" asked another reporter.

"No, I was always a fearful child, when I was found by Riya I always stuck by her side no matter where we were, so I believe that I was too scared to ever wander away. If you saw the park that I was found at you'd know that no one could lose their child there. If my mother had taken me to play there, she would have been able to watch me closely without any worries of losing sight of me. And if by some chance that I did wonder off I don't think I would have fallen asleep on a bench, the only thing I can think of was that she had let me fall asleep on the bench, and once I was sound asleep then she left me there," said Keira.

"Isn't that a little too heartless for anyone especially a mother who carried you for nine months? You're depicting her as an emotionless monster, but what she showed us last night on channel 5 wasn't a monster but a pained mother who just wants her daughter back," said Erisa.

"Look Kimura-san you may have been swayed by my mother's acting last night but I know what happened to me, I may have been a child but that doesn't mean that I don't know what happened. As well if she was such a caring mother, wouldn't she care about my brother too? From what I've heard from both my father and brother my mother never once called or fought for her rights to see Keita, so what does that say about her?" asked Keira with a raised brow.

Erisa looked at Keira with furrowed brows; she didn't have anything more to say to that. "Look I don't want to attack anyone and the last thing I want to do is bad mouth anyone, but everything I've said here is the actual truth. You may all think that my mother is a good person, I can't tell you personally since I don't even know her. I may have a mother in terms of birth, but that is where the word ends for me. My biological mother never once cared for me or my brother, if she had she would still be looking for me, she wouldn't have left me at a small park where you could scan the whole place in less than ten seconds."

"She abandoned me, and for that she is the cruellest and most inhumane type of person there is. I'm just glad that I was found by the person that I was found by; just imagine what could have happened to me if some deranged person were to have found me. I may not even be alive right now if it wasn't for Riya. So don't defend her. Yes I may have been eight when it happened but that doesn't mean I don't remember what happened. My mother is nothing but a power hungry monster, and to side with her is to side with an unemotional being who can't even feel pain for the loss of a daughter."

She looked around the room and her eyes filled with tears as she saw the mixed looks on the people in front of her. Half of them believed her but there were many who still looked doubtful. "Look for those of you who don't believe me that is just too bad. I'm not, nor have I ever been, a selfish person. I'm not just doing this to spite a mother who abandoned me; I'm doing this because she's discredited my father who had tried everything that he could to get me back. And I'm not just after my father's money. I grew up with so little that I know that money is not the foundation of life, but love and family is what keeps me still fighting to live a full life. I just want to live with my family who I've been taken away from by my selfish mother," said Keira as she looked at her father. He saw the tears forming in her eyes and held her hand under the table.

She felt him squeeze her hand and she just held on tightly. "Well if your mother doesn't care about you, as you say, then why is she going to all this trouble?" asked Erisa.

Keira looked at her and her eyes cleared of its tears. "It makes you wonder. If she doesn't love me then what other reason does she have to want me back in her life?"

"I think a mother loves her children no matter how small the amount there is love there," said Erisa defiantly.

"Well then you must have had a sheltered life, Kimura-san. Until you live a day in my shoes you can't really explain a person. As for my mother's motives, I've heard that my step-father, Kaihei Ishida, has just lost his inheritance because of his father's debt. Maybe my mother just wants some form of compensation from my father," said Keira.

A sudden collective gasp was heard from the entire room. "That is just too much, Yamazaki-san. Isn't it a little harsh to put that big of an accusation on someone without any proof?" asked Erisa.

"I know it may be a risky accusation, but I think it's the only reason for my mother's sudden appearance," said Keira.

Keira looked at the crowd and no one had anything more to say. She smiled then. "Well if that is everything we'll be taking our leave. This is the only chance for questions, once we leave I do not wish to be disturbed by the media for me and my family," said Sesshomaru. He waited a second to see if there were any final questions but he got none. So he got up with his daughter and left the conference room.

-x-

Kara was sitting in the loft with her husband and had by chance found the press conference. When she saw her ex-husband on the screen her smile was evil. She wanted to see what he would say to her attack to his character.

At first she just laughed it all off as desperation to Kaihei who had asked Kara what he was saying. Then when Keira started speaking Kara was getting angrier by the second. When the press conference was over Kaihei was speechless—with so many thoughts running throughout his mind. Kara averted her gaze from him.

"Kara what the hell is going on?" he asked as he turned to look at her. When she didn't say anything or look his way he became angry. "Look at me Kara."

Still she didn't turn her gaze. She was trying to act like it was still a lie. He was getting fed up and he made her look at him by turning her face to him. "What the hell is going on? Why is your daughter saying that you abandoned her?"

"I… I don't know… she's probably been brainwashed by Sesshomaru. He probably told her all those things so that she wouldn't want to be with me anymore," said Kara trying to act as hurt as possible.

Kaihei looked at her and for the first time felt disgusted. "Kara you're lying to me, you never lost her did you? You just abandoned her—an eight year old _girl_, for fucks sake Kara what the hell were you thinking?" asked Kaihei as he yelled at her.

"You don't believe me? You're taking her word over mine—your wife's?" asked Kara with tears in her eyes now. She was actually crying because she wasn't sure what else to do to convince him.

"How can I believe you? That little girl couldn't be lying; there isn't anything she would gain from lying about that day, while you have a reputation that is more important to you than anything else."

Kaihei got up from the couch; he couldn't stand being near her. "Kaihei you have to believe me, I did loose Keira, only a person who has no emotion would leave a little girl defenceless on the streets."

"Kara I don't know what to believe right now, so just leave me alone. I need to sort out all of this," said Kaihei as he got up and left the loft. Kara watched him go and cursed her daughter. She was going to cost her everything that she built with Kaihei.

She had thought that Osaka and Tokyo was a far enough distance that she could forget about her first marriage and all its ties. Clearly she was wrong and now she would have to fix it somehow. Fuelled with anger Kara's mind started thinking of anything that she could possibly do to get even with the Takahashi's.

-x-

**A/N: Well here's the chapter that's been WAY overdue! I'm finally writing again so don't be too angry if you've been waiting! I missed these characters and I hope you enjoyed this important chapter! Tell me what you thought! And I promise no more huge gaps between the updates! Thanks for sticking with me even through a year wait! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Lost and Found **

**Chapter 13**

-x-

_I was abandoned, at the age of eight I was left to fend on my own. My mother, the only family I've ever known of had left me and never looked back. Ten years later when I turned eighteen, I met him, the one person who as he stepped into my life changed it forever._

-x-

Kaihei was fuming as he stormed out of the loft. He felt so cheated and hurt by the fact that his wife of ten years had kept up such a farce. He believed every word she ever told him about her daughter. The fact that his wife had left an eight year old girl alone on the streets was so horrifying that he really didn't know what to do. He was crying by the time he went down to his car. How could he not when he remembered the little girl the few times he saw her when he first started dating Kara. She was so loving and happy, so of course he believed that Kara had lost her when she came home to him that day.

It was all an act!

He just couldn't believe that she would do that, it was just so hard to believe that his _wife_, who he trusted more than anyone else, was just acting the part for the last ten years. She had been lying to him this whole time. He didn't even know if who he knew her to be was all an act, if she even loved him at all.

Kaihei wiped away his tears and got into his car. He turned on the ignition and knew that he had to go talk to the Takahashi's. This was obviously something that he couldn't just leave to be dealt with in due time. He had to be a part of this and to let Keira know that she was abandoned, but he thought she was lost and did try everything he could to find her.

He just hoped they would believe him.

-x-

Keira let out a huge sigh as she slouched on the chair she took when she was back in the waiting room. Her emotions were all over the place as she tried her hardest not to cry. Keita was sitting beside her with his arms wrapped around her shoulder.

"You did great sis," he said cheerfully hoping that it would make her smile just a little. She looked over at him and tried to smile but it seemed too difficult for her.

"I'm sorry Keita, I can't be happy about this. That reporter tried to make it look like I was just an ungrateful little girl," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter what they said, it only matters on what you said Kei. Keita's right you were great, and I'm sure everyone who saw that knew that you were telling the truth," said Sesshomaru who was sitting across from his children. He got up from his seat and walked over to Keira. He went on his haunches and smiled. It was the first time she'd seen him smile that way at her. "I'm proud of you for being so brave sweetheart. You're a true Takahashi." He took her into his arms and caused her tears to finally overflow.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and just held on. "Thanks dad," she said as she snuggled against his shoulder. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah let's go, it's been a long morning," said Inuyasha who was standing by the table in the corner of the room.

Keita looked at his uncle and frowned. "Don't you guys have to go back to the office?"

"I'm heading back, but your father is off the hook for the day, so you guys can head back," said Inuyasha with a grin as he looked at the small family in front of him.

"Thanks for all your support Uncle Inu," said Keira as she got up and walked right into his arms. He wrapped his arms around the young girl and kissed her on the crown of her head. The love of family surrounded her so completely that she almost forgot about her mother.

"Of course sweetheart, us Takahashi's we take care of our own," he said with a final squeeze before letting her go. "Now let's get out of here."

"Yeah your uncle is right, we should head out of here. The press is probably waiting for us out there," said Sesshomaru with a sigh.

"It's alright Dad we'll get through it no problem, then we can all lounge by the pool," said Keita with a grin. His bright personality shining at it's fullest which just made his father give him a slight smile.

"Yeah let's just get this over with," said Sesshomaru as he walked out. Keita took Keira's arm in his as he walked beside her. Inuyasha pulled up the rear as he closed the door behind him. They headed to the front entrance of the building. They all took a breath before heading out of the building.

When they opened the doors they were engulfed in a bright flash of lights as the media were taking pictures and asking questions simultaneously. Keita smiled brightly at them, all the while holding Keira close to his side, so that all the tabloids and news crews could get their first look at the twin Takahashi siblings. Keira looked at her brother and saw his smile and couldn't help but smile as well.

They muscled their way through the crowd to the waiting limo that Mitsuki arranged for them. They all got inside before the driver took them back to the house. As the limo drove Keira let out a sigh and went to sit beside Sesshomaru. He looked down at her and put his arm around her shoulder so that he could bring her closer to his side.

"How you feeling?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm ok. I just want to sit here with you," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad we have you here with us."

Keita looked at his sister and dad and couldn't help but want to be with them too. He scouted over to them and put his arms around Keira's shoulder and sighed. "Now all we're missing is Shin and the family is all here."

"Oh right he's at my house. Kyo and him were running around the house with Kaori running after them just like her mother," said Inuyasha with a laugh.

"I can only imagine what it would be like when those three grow up," said Keira with a laugh.

"If Kyo and Riri weren't siblings, we could be looking at a possible love triangle," said Keita joining in on the laughter. The two adults laughed along with them and all thoughts of the press conference were pushed to the back of their minds.

When the limo pulled up into the Takahashi mansion, Sesshomaru was the first one to notice the car parked in front of their house. Frowning he wondered who would be at their house after the press conference.

"What's wrong dad?" asked Keita who noticed the frown on his father's face.

"There's someone here," said Sesshomaru.

"Whose car is that?" asked Inuyasha as he saw an unknown car parked in front of the house.

"I don't know but we're going to find out," said Sesshomaru getting ready to get out of the limo as it came to a stop.

The whole group filed out of the limo and headed straight for the house. When they were all inside Suzuki their butler was waiting for them.

"Sir there is a Kaihei Ishida here to see you," said Suzuki with a slight frown.

All four Takahashi's looked at Suzuki as if he had grown a second head on his shoulders. He nodded slightly and motioned them to the sitting parlor. The whole group was rather apprehensive as they walked to the sitting parlor. Before they entered Sesshomaru turned to the other three.

"Keira you and Keita can go relax, I'll go see what Ishida has to say. I don't want you to get stressed over him," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah you guys go relax I'll go with your father, just for a little back up," said Inuyasha with a wink. Keira frowned as she thought over what they just said.

"No, I'm coming in there with you," said Keira with a determination that could only be labeled as a Takahashi look.

"Yeah I'm gonna go too, I'm a part of this just as much as Keira is," said Keita. Sesshomaru looked at his kids and let out a sigh.

"Keira we don't even know what he wants, do you really want to just go in there and hear something you would rather not hear?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I'd rather hear it first than hear it later, besides it's obviously about me that he's here. I want to hear the whole story from him the first time he says it dad. Please just let me go too. This is something I need to hear myself," said Keira with a pleading look that Sesshomaru just couldn't ignore.

"Okay fine, but just don't let your guard down," said Sesshomaru as he turned back around to walk to the sitting parlor.

Sesshomaru opened the door and saw Kaihei stand up from the couch he was sitting on while waiting for them. Sesshomaru stepped in all the way and gave Kaihei the most uncomfortable stare that he could muster.

"So what do we owe the honor of this visit?" he asked with cool hauteur as he stood tall in front of him.

-x-

Kaihei had driven to the Takahashi mansion and was ushered into the house by the butler Suzuki. The butler gave him a look of disdain as he told him that the family was out of the house at the moment but that he could wait in the sitting parlor for them to return.

Kaihei sat in the parlor for about twenty minutes alone with only his thoughts. He kept picturing the little girl with the beautiful amber eyes who always smiled up at him when he went to visit them. She would always bring him her favourite doll and make him say hi to the doll as if it was a living person.

He remembered the time when he went over to spend the night at Kara's place…

_It was when Keira was just five. He remembered going into the little apartment and being greeted by Keira who was standing at the door all by herself. Kaihei remembered looking down at the little girl when she opened the door and felt that it was really unsafe to let the little girl open the door. _

"_Where is your mom?" asked Kaihei as he stepped into the apartment. He looked down at the little girl who just smiled at him and took his hand in hers. _

"_Mama is getting ready, can you come here I don't like sitting by myself," said Keira as she pulled him to the couch where she slept. Kaihei just nodded as he followed her. She climbed onto the couch and patted the spot beside her. He sat down and smiled. _

_Kaihei was still new to the whole idea of having a little girl around him. He was never really a kid person. He never had anything to do with them so he was never really comfortable around them. He was thinking about that when he felt a weight in his lap. He looked down and saw that Keira had climbed into his lap. She looked up at him from where she was sitting and smiled. Her golden amber eyes just sparkled as she snuggled close. _

"_Thank you. You feel soft, now I can go to sleep," said Keira as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. Kaihei just looked down at her, amazed by the little girl and her quick acceptance of him. She snuggled close and held onto his hand. _

_He could feel her body loosen, motioning that she had fallen asleep. He sat there rigidly not wanting to disturb her in anyway. He soon relaxed when she molded herself into his arms. He heard her murmur in her sleep and he bent closer to hear. _

"_Goodnight papa__… goodnight an…" she murmured as she trailed off not finishing what she was going to say…_

Kaihei thought about that moment and hadn't realized that she was talking about her father who she still subconsciously thought about in her dreams. That day had warmed him to the little girl, but it was really Keira's way of saying that she still loved her dad who she couldn't even recognize if ever she saw him.

Kaihei was so amazed by the girl that grew into an incredible young woman. She was able to live in some happiness as well as in a safe environment. He was amazed that the girl had turned out to be such a respectable person with morals and a confident sense of self. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered the way she came and sat on his lap that night so that she could fall asleep.

Thinking of that moment he realized that he really missed out, by not having any kids. Thinking of that made him think of his so called wife and his mood turned sour. As of that moment he didn't know what he was going to do with Kara, but all he did know was that he was going to make amends to the girl who was left on the streets because a woman who couldn't handle the responsibility.

He heard the door to the sitting parlour open and he got up as a sign of respect. He saw Sesshomaru Takahashi walk into the room, giving him the coldest stare anyone could ever muster. Kaihei just stood there trying not to make it worse. Behind Sesshomaru came his brother and two kids. Once Sesshomaru was in the room he stood in front of Kaihei and looked at him with as much intimidation as possible.

"So what do we owe the honor of this visit?" Sesshomaru's voice was full of cold hauteur.

Kaihei took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. Sesshomaru continued staring and Inuyasha just raised a brow. Kaihei could only think that the Takahashi brothers were definitely a formidable lot.

"Well I've come here because I've seen the press conference that you held today," said Kaihei trying to be as confident as he could be, but that was hard when he was standing in front of two of Japan's most influential people.

"Let me guess," said Sesshomaru with a conversational tone. "You think we're slandering your wife? Did I not make it clear to you last time? Your wife is a manipulative harpy who has been leading you on, probably from the beginning, of who she really is. Everything my daughter said has been the honest truth."

"I believe you…" he said with his shoulders slightly slumped. He looked haggard and what he said caused the four Takahashi's to gawk in awe. They weren't sure if they had heard him correctly.

"You mean to say that you believe Keira?" asked Inuyasha just to clarify.

"Of course I believe her, how could I not. No one would go on TV and say all that about their whole life just for the fun of it. Especially what Keira went through," said Kaihei as he looked at all of them. His eyes went from one to the next until it landed on Keira. "If I'd have known… I'm so sorry that I didn't."

Keira looked at the man before her and didn't know what to think. She barely remembered him, she just had the feeling that he was familiar. The honesty in his voice caused her to believe him though. She stepped up to him and looked him straight in his eyes.

"If you didn't know, it couldn't be helped," she said with a reassuring smile. He stared at her and tears filled his eyes. Here was a girl who was abandoned at such a tender age, and instead of being spiteful to the world she was still full of love and compassion.

Kaihei broke down there as he thought about all that could have happened to Keira if it wasn't for the kids that took her in. The tears fell as he looked at the young girl before him. "I'm so sorry, I keep remembering the little girl that you were and to think that you were just left on the streets. I can't believe anyone would have the heart to do that," he said as he covered his face.

"Neither did we, but we're all just thankful that Keira is back in the house that she belongs to, with the people that love her," said Sesshomaru as he brought a hand up to her shoulder.

"Yeah, me too," said Keita as he stepped up beside Keira. Keira looked at her father and brother and smiled.

"You don't have to beat yourself up over this Ishida-san. From your reaction I can tell you honestly didn't know. It could have been a lot worse than it was for me, and like dad said I'm just happy to be home," she said as she brought her hand and rested it on Kaihei's shoulder.

Kaihei looked up at Keira and his eyes were red. "Thank you… if… if you need anything from me just let me know, I am just as responsible. I had been under the impression that Kara lost you, and I did everything in my power to look for you, because your mother came to me hysterical saying that she lost you. We searched for weeks, but nothing ever came up. We thought the worst or at least I did, and for a while I mourned your loss thinking you were gone forever," said Kaihei. "I should have known who Kara really was."

"She is a conniving person, you couldn't have known it if she didn't make it obvious to you, trust me on that one. She led me on for years, but once she had the kids she just lost all interest in me and them. She never stayed faithful to me and made sure that I knew it too," said Sesshomaru as he thought about his own bitter past.

"I don't even know what to think anymore. Is the woman I love even real? I don't even want to go back home anymore with her there, but I'll sort this out somehow. For all your sakes I'll get her to move on from all of this."

"That would be helpful if you can, but just be careful with her, when I backed her into a corner about our divorce, she became spiteful and it was the reason why she fought for custody over Keira," said Sesshomaru.

"Thanks. I'm glad to know that you believe me, and like I said please don't hesitate to let me know if you need me to do anything. I'll speak on your behalf, Keira. You are just a child and so much has been done to you. I just want to right those wrongs," said Kaihei.

Keira nodded as she took a step forward and engulfed him into a hug. Kaihei went still as he hesitated before bringing up his own arms around her. "Thank you," he said once more as he let out a sigh.

"You're welcome, after all you are my step-dad," said Keira as she looked up at him with her beautiful amber eyes and smiled. At that moment he saw the little girl who answered the door and fell asleep in his arms.

Kaihei let out a sigh as he just looked at the young girl before him. "I'm just so glad that you were safe this whole time. You know the first time I met you, you fell asleep on my lap because you said you don't like being alone. It was the most amazing experience," said Kaihei as he smiled.

"I wish I could remember it, but thank you for caring for me," said Keira.

"Well now that we got some things cleared out, I would like to have a word with you," said Sesshomaru as he addressed Kaihei.

Kaihei looked over at Sesshomaru and nodded. "I guess there are legalities to discuss?"

"Yes. Keira you don't need to be there for that, you just go rest, Keita could you take your sister with you please?" asked Sesshomaru as he looked at his kids. Keita nodded but Keira looked defiant.

"Come on sis, this stuff gets boring. Trust me, but for some reason our father lives for all that gibberish," said Keita with a laugh as he tugged his sister out of the room.

"Now shall we make our way to my office?" asked Sesshomaru as he led the way back to his office.

-x-

"Come back here Shin! You too Kyo!" yelled a frantic Hannah as she ran after the two kids. They wanted to go play outside with Lump so she said ok but they kept running away from where she told them to stay. It was her second day and she didn't want to screw up already.

Kaori giggled as she watched the four run around the yard. "Hannah-nee-chan Kyo _never_ listens to anyone. He _even_ makes Papa run like that," said Kaori with a click in her voice.

Hannah looked back at Kaori, a picture of manners, sitting sprawled on a blanket with her dress spread around her, and let out a laugh. "Well Kyo hasn't met me before," said Hannah as she picked up speed and caught Kyo by his pants and held him tightly.

"Noooooo! You caught me!" he said as he giggled. Hannah looked down at the little boy and couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Yes I did," said Hannah as she ruffled his hair. "Shin you better stop running too and bring Lump with you back to the blanket please."

"But Hannah-nee…" he whined as she stood by the fence near the front of the yard.

"No buts, I am not going to be running around all day. If you don't listen tomorrow we will be staying inside."

Shin let out a sigh but followed her orders.

"You better listen to her, or I won't be able to see you guys again tomorrow."

Hannah looked over at the unknown voice and her eyes locked on to green eyes. "Oh… Yoshihara-san…" was all she said as a blush crept onto her cheeks. The words he said registered and she couldn't help but feel the flutter in her stomach.

"Please just call me Toru, Hannah-chan," he said with a flirtatious tone.

"Toru-nii! Hannah-nee-chan can he come play with us?" asked Kaori with excitement; she understood from a young age the concept of good looking people.

"Oh I'm sure he is busy Kaori, maybe some other time," said Hannah trying to recollect herself, but it was useless.

"Well actually I'm off today, I have nothing to do really which is why I came by. I was hoping…" he left it hanging as he shuffled on his feet.

"I'm still not sure, would your mom allow it?"

"Yes Mama and Papa love Toru-nii!" said Kaori.

"If you don't feel comfortable you could call Kagome. We're actually pretty good friends," said Toru with a charming smile.

Hannah sighed. "I don't mean to be rude, but I will have to go call her first. I don't want to get in trouble, for all I know you could be a crazy person who just won over the kids," said Hannah with a grin.

Toru let out a laugh. "Touche, I'll be waiting, Hannah-chan."

Hannah herded the kids and Lump inside and made the phone call. She couldn't get a hold of Kagome but Inuyasha answered.

"Hi Hannah, is something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing really. I just have a question, is your neighbor Yoshihara allowed to come over? He's kind of at the gate and the kids want to play with him," said Hannah.

Inuyasha let out a laugh. "Yes he can. He used to babysit Yosuke and Mina when they were Kyo's age," said Inuyasha.

"Oh… hehe sorry I wasn't sure," said Hannah.

"No worries, thanks for checking in," said Inuyasha.

"Okay, well I better go let him in, he's waiting at the gate," said Hannah.

"Okay bye."

Hannah took in a deep breath and took the kids back outside. Toru was leaning against the gate his back facing them. He was tall and muscular. When the kids ran towards the gate Toru turned around. His half-smile was charming and made Hannah blush all over again.

She didn't want to look him in the eyes again, but she knew she had to. "Sorry, I just had to make sure," she said with a slight smile.

"Yeah of course. Hey twerp," said Toru as Kyo came running over to him when the gate was opened. He gathered the little boy into his arms.

"Hi! Toru-nii come meet my new friend!" said Kyo.

"No fair _I_ wanted Toru-nii to come here, why do you get to go up there!" whined Kaori at the same time. Toru laughed he was used to the two sibling's moods and knew how to deal with them.

"Well in that case my darling how about I pick you up too?" asked Toru as he gathered Kaori in his other arm. "Now who is this new friend?"

"Shin, come say hi," said Kyo as he waved over Shin. Shin looked up at him and grinned showing off his gap tooth smile.

"Hi, my name is Shin Takashi," said Shin with sure pride.

"Its Taka_ha_shi sweetie," said Hannah with a soft voice.

"Right Takashi," said Shin in a matter of fact voice. Hannah let out a sigh and Toru just laughed.

"Well it's really nice to meet you Shin," said Toru as he went on his hunches and rested the two kids on the ground so he could shake hands with Shin. Shin was amused at getting to shake hands with an adult but did it gladly.

Hannah just watched at how good he was with the kids. It really warmed her heart to see a man being so welcoming to children.

"Well I guess now that we are all introduced how about I treat you all to some food?" asked Toru.

"What? We can't leave the house," said Hannah.

"Why not? You've already ascertained that I'm not a crazy person," said Toru.

"That is still up for debate," she said under her breath but he heard her, which made him laugh.

"Oh come on, the kids love my why don't you give me a shot too?" asked Toru with pleading eyes. He was still on his haunches looking up at her and she couldn't help but grin.

"How old are you, acting like a child?" she muttered, as a sign of giving in.

"Supposedly I'm 30 but sometimes I swear they got it wrong and I'm still a kid," he said with a charming smile as he got up.

"That old and you act like that," she said with a shake of her head trying to cover up her laugh. "How do you make a living?"

"Well as a matter of fact I make a living out of acting in many different moods. I'm an author and I help run my father's publishing company which was really handy when I decided to pursue a career as a writer," said Toru.

"Oh really? I'm an avid reader but I've never read any of your books," said Hannah.

"Sure you have. I write under pseudo names. Two in fact, the first one is Ani Oda and the other one is Yoru Shihara," said Toru with a smile.

Hannah's eyes went wide at the mention of those names. She read both authors, Ani Oda's books were Shin's favourite bed time stories of a kid super hero, and Yoru Shihara was Hannah's favourite author, she read all of his books. At that very moment she had his newest book in her room back at the mansion half way done.

At her reaction Toru knew that she read his books. "So I take it you know my work?"

"Yeah… why do you write under pseudo names? Your books are amazing."

"Well let's just say I didn't want people to think I used my parents to get my popularity as a writer," said Toru with a shrug as he took her hand in his and led her and the kids out of the yard.

"Toru-nii wrote a book all about me too!" said Kaori with a proud grin.

"Oh really? Which one?" asked Hannah.

"The princess who fights bad people," said Kaori.

"I haven't read that one yet, we'll have to pick it up right Shin?"

"Yeah I love the kid super hero. I'm going to be just like him!"

Toru smiled at the little boy as they walked down the block towards his house. It was the impression he hoped to give kids, that they can fight their own battles and be the hero. "Well welcome to my house."

"I thought you were going to treat us to food, what are we doing here?" asked Hannah.

"I'm going to treat you all to some food at my house," said Toru. He took Kaori in his arms and led the way inside. Shin took Hannah's hand and pulled her along.

"Hannah-nee this house is _so_ big, but not as big as our house," he said with a grin.

"Yeah it's pretty big," said Hannah as she looked around from drive they were walking up. The house was actually what many would call a mansion. It had three floors, with shutter windows. The house was a golden brown with rich maroon shingles on the roof. The colours contrasted adding a romantic feel to it. There was a central entrance right in the middle of the building, with double doors the same maroon in colour. The yard was just as big as Inuyasha's house with large trees giving ample shade for the lazy days where you want to just lounge outside in the warmth. Hannah fell in love and couldn't believe that she was standing in such a luxurious place.

"So what do you think of my place?" asked Toru. He turned around and saw the look of wonder in her face. He couldn't help but stare; she was such a timeless beauty with the lush black hair and those beautiful blue eyes. The first time he saw her, he felt like his breath was taken from him. Standing in the yard just absorbing the beauty that couldn't even match her own.

When she didn't respond he walked back to her and stood right next to her. He motioned for the kids to be quiet, and when she still didn't notice him he whispered her name. She turned to face him, coming mere centimeters away from his face. Her eyes focused on his and she stumbled backwards, her face the colour of a tomato. Toru steadied her, bringing his free hand to the small of her back and pulled her close to him. Kaori giggled as she was sandwiched between them.

"S-sorry, you startled me," she said as she pushed back and turned back towards the house. Toru watched her go and took in a deep breath. He brought his free hand up to his heart and rubbed.

"Are you ok Toru-nii?" asked Kaori.

"No I think I've caught a bug," he said with a sigh as he followed after Hannah and the two boys.

"Ew a bug! Where?" asked Kaori flailing in his arms.

"Whoa calm down darling, I was talking about the love bug." Toru smiled at her confused look.

"What is a love bug?" she asked.

"It's when you meet someone for the first time and really start to like them," said Toru.

"Oh do you like Hannah-nee?" asked Kaori with excitement.

"I think I do, but that's just a secret between me and you okay?" asked Toru. He gave her a wink and Kaori tried to wink back.

"Toru-nii HURRY!" yelled Kyo from the front the door. Toru laughed out loud before making his way over to the front.

-x-

Kara was waiting at the condo since Kaihei left. She was anxious that he left her for good, but when she heard the door open she got up off her bed. She walked over to the entrance and saw Kaihei standing there looking lost.

He didn't ever acknowledge her, instead he just walked right past her.

Kara was starting to freak out as she followed him. "Kai why aren't you talking to me!?" At those words he looked up at her. His eyes were red and angry.

"She was just a girl. How could you do that to her?"

"What are you talking about, all that bullshit he put in her mind is crap. How could you believe them and not me."

"Because no sane person would go on television and say all that about themselves, just to lie."

"Kai… please you have to believe me, I never did all those things," she pleaded with him grabbing his arm. Kaihei just snatched his arm back.

"Kara I can't do this with you right now. Just know that that girl was telling the truth and if you take this bullshit to court I will be standing on her side not yours," said Kaihei.

Kara was stunned. "What… Kai you… you're my husband. You are supposed to believe me," she let out a sob as she crumbled to the ground.

"Yeah well for the last ten years I did, but this isn't just between me and you. You left a child on the streets. A young girl who could have been… she could have been…" he couldn't even stomach the thought of that beautiful young girl hold her doll being taken by some pervert.

"I didn't do it…" said Kara sticking to her story since there was nothing else that she could say other than the truth.

"You go sort out your story. I'll be staying at Junko's house, so when you want to come clean call me," said Kaihei as he walked into the bedroom and started to pull out clothes. He moved from one place to the next and Kara just watched him. Her worst nightmare was coming true. The only guy who she felt anything close to love was leaving her. She wanted him to take her side, but she knew that he wouldn't. Deep down she knew that he had a gentle heart especially to those who were more unfortunate. It was why he had fallen for Kara.

Kara let out a whimper as he walked past her.

She let out a whisper, "please don't go…"

He never heard her. All she could hear was the loud thud of the door as Kaihei left her.

-x-

**A/N: Hey guys! So a lot has happened, years have gone by since I've updated and I feel horrible for anyone who started reading this story waiting for the ending. I'm going to try my hardest to finish all my other stories. I have new stories that I want to venture into but I don't want to disappoint anyone who has been waiting, so please continue to support me because it always gives me motivation! Anyways tell me what you thought of the chapter, until then I'll be waiting. **


End file.
